By candlelight
by lili-pebeta
Summary: TRADUC.Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn. DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. NON CON. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

**NOTAS:**

1 – Inspirado en la historia de Lewis Carrol "A través del Espejo"

2 - Midlothian y Meadhan Lodainn se remiten a Edimburgo.

3 – Un Wyrm es en Inglés Antiguo el significado para "serpiente" (también se refiere a los Dragones Celtas/ Germánicos)

4 – No es del todo bueno, pero está escrito con amor, para aquellos que adoran leer largas y turbulentas historias.

**Nota de traductora**: No pude contactar con la autora de esta historia por lo que NO TENGO, por así decirlo, PERMISO para traducir. He intentado buscarla pero borró sus historias de fftion. net y en otros sitios también. Si alguien sabe cómo puedo contactarla, será gratamente recibida la ayuda.

**BY CANDLELIGHT**

A la luz de las Velas

PRÓLOGO:

_Intenso es aquí en la fantasía;_

_un mundo tan efímero como la luz de las velas_

– _donde se esconde-_

_el Wyrm _

_como compañia;_

_y mortal es la Noche_.

Desde que Harry podía recordar, vivía un hombre en el espejo - en todos los espejos, y todas las aguas, y en el resplandor de todas las llamas- y este hombre muy particular iba por el nombre de Sr. Riddle. No se puede decir que el Sr. Riddle fuera un hombre bondadoso, o un hombre divertido, o incluso un hombre muy real, el Sr. Riddle, no podía vivir donde tú y yo cómodamente moramos.

Sin embargo, a Harry le agradaba mucho el señor Riddle porque el Sr. Riddle fue quizá la única persona que hablara con él jamás; y quizás, con un poco de tristeza, el Sr. Riddle fuera el único individuo que alguna vez realmente le prestaría atención.

Fue en tales circunstancias, un día, cuando Harry recibió una carta dirigida a él; gruesa y considerablemente post-marcada, con una dirección de retorno en relieve en la parte posterior. Mientras él en espíritu curioso leía en voz alta el nombre del remitente (un tal profesor Albus PWB Dumbledore) el Sr. Riddle, que estaba reflejado en la superficie metálica de la cubierta del sobre, estiró los labios finos en una más siniestra, y secreta sonrisa. Luego se alejó en un parpadeo a la espera.

I

Little Whinging era un pintoresco y acogedor barrio en Surrey, con su propia Oficina de Correos por la Calle Alta, un pub de gestión familiar donde los vecinos se reunían para ver el cricket y el tenis y Footie, dependiendo de la temporada, tenía una farmacia local, el Hogar St. John para la de la tercera edad, y una convenientemente cercana Guardería Little Whinging. La mayoría de las casas eran hermosas y rústicas, aunque pequeñas, con jardines cuidadosamente arreglados y empapelado con dibujos florales decorando su interior. Algunas incluso tenían espacio para una chimenea, si no se vieron también limitadas por el espacio.

La familia Dursley no se vio demasiado apremiada por el espacio; había una madre en Petunia Dursley, y un padre en Vernon Dursley, y luego estaba su bebito rechoncho Dudley. Tenían espacio para tres dormitorios, un baño, cocina y patio, una escalera alfombrada con un armario debajo, y una sala de estar para ver la televisión. Más impresionante, y Petunia nunca dejó de recordar a sus vecinos sobre la repisa con incrustaciones de oro, es que poseían una chimenea.

Esta noche, muy cerca al fin del verano y con septiembre cerniéndose sobre ellos, la chimenea crepitaba alegremente con el atizador provisional de Vernon. El hombre desplomó su forma masiva grasosa en su sillón, riéndose - un poco loco, y un poco diabólico - cuando él arrojó un sobre grueso en el fuego. Lo empujó con su atizador negro y sus muchos pliegues de piel se dividieron en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras las llamas dejaron escapar un silbido, devorando el papel.

-¡Y ese es el final!- Vernon expresó, satisfecho.

-Oh, mi pobre Duddy-dum ya está dormido- canturreó Petunia mientras acariciaba a su hijo que roncaba, la cabeza del niño descansando en el regazo. Dudley hizo un zumbido de moqueo. -¿Quién tuvo un emocionante día hoy? ¡Nuestro Dudders! Sí lo hizo, ¡oh, sí lo hizo!- abrazó cariñosamente Petunia.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo, siempre supe que eras un pensador rápido.-dijo Vernon, acariciando las rodillas de su niño como las piernas rechonchas se extendían por todo el sofá. -Levántate ahora. Sólo deja el resto a tu padre, voy a enseñarle al muchacho a empezar peleas contigo.- Dicho esto, la esposa y el hijo subieron pesadamente por las escaleras hacia sus cómodas camas, con seguridad solida de que todo estaría bien, para ellos, el tiempo se pasaba mejor durmiendo que tener que lidiar con él.

Era un niño - un niño pequeño con grandes ojos verdes y labios llenos y rojos, facciones encantadoras y suaves, el pelo rizado oscuro. Era pequeño de estatura para su edad, y parecía aún más pequeño vestido en las viejas cosas que ya no quería Dudley. Él era Harry - ciertamente no un Dursley, o cualquier ser querido, sólo Harry y dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Vernon, era Muchacho.

Esta noche, muy cerca al fin del verano y con septiembre cerniéndose sobre ellos, la chimenea crepitaba alegremente con el atizador provisional de Vernon y Harry sintió el escozor de las lágrimas que se mecían por sus pestañas mientras veía su carta de quemarse. Harry nunca había recibido ninguna carta antes, nunca tuvo nada – nunca que fuera regalado o dado. "Es sólo una carta inofensiva", pensó Harry tristemente, "¿Por qué no me dejaron leerla? "Se chupó el labio inferior y se preocupó por la herida sangrante aún allí donde Dudley le había golpeado algo feroz. Todas las partes de su cuerpo dolían de la pelea que había tenido con Dudley - tratando de mantener su carta fuera de sus garras ladronas - pero era su pecho el que dolía más, justo en el centro, haciendo difícil el respirar entre la herida y los sentimientos de perdida. Peor aún, el tío Vernon estaba ahora en un estado de ánimo horrible y eso nunca es un buen augurio para Harry. "¡Él está enojado porque alguien sabe que vivo aquí!" .Odia saber que alguien podría importarle. Alguien que podría quererme. Pero los pensamientos traidores fueron repelidos tan rápido como llegaron. La familia Dursley había sido amable con él después de todo este tiempo, sino que lo había acogido cuando nadie más podía o quería. Castigado, Harry movió los labios para pedir disculpas.

¡Track!

El atizador ardiente se abrió sin previo aviso a su lado y Harry se arrojó al suelo con un grito de dolor. Vagamente, quemaba y vagamente, palpitaba. Lo sensato era correr y esconderse en su armario, pero Harry sabía que no debía hacerlo. Se quedó donde estaba, sus manos en puños con los dedos temblorosos y ojos entornados en la chimenea.

-¿Estas lloriqueando?-gritó Vernon peligrosamente - hirviente, y lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no despertar a los dormidos, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sonara como un eco a través del cuerpo rígido de Harry. -¿Llorando? ¡Te voy a dar algo para llorar!-. El atizador giró de nuevo y Harry se torció bajo el ardor. -No estás leyendo alguna de esas cartas, ¿me oyes? No contestes el teléfono de nuevo, y si te pillo peleando con Dudley - el metal caliente se hundió tan fuerte en el hombro que Harry apenas escuchó el resto de las amenazas de su tío.

-Lo-lo siento tío Vernon,-susurró Harry.

Más tarde, después de ir trémulo a buscar a su tío la bandeja del té y galletas, de terminar el lavado y cerrar la casa para la noche, Harry se arrastró a su armario oscuro y se acurrucó allí – en vigilia. En su estado de desvelo, soñaba con un día un poco diferente. Soñó que había sido un poco más rápido, que no se había detenido en la puerta estúpidamente sorprendido con la carta sin abrir en sus manos, y que él había corrido.

Llegó al punto que sus sueños se hicieron más fantasiosos - y así, como cualquier otra noche durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar, Harry soñó que vivía con su madre en un proporcionado jardín con flores a reventar y cosas dulces para comer, y que podían lavarse en un bello arroyo cuando querían, y que los hermosos ojos verdes su madre le miraban con una ternura tranquila y una calma silenciosa, y cuando él la besó, ella feliz bajaba hasta su cara y lo estrujaba en un abrazo, sólo como cualquier otra madre. Soñaba con el amor.

Al llegar la mañana, el soñar de Harry terminó, como siempre con un poco de tristeza.

o

Agosto ya finalizaba y habían pasado semanas desde el incidente con el atizador de su tío. También fue domingo y fines de semana significaban que no sólo Dudley estaría en casa todo el día desde que comenzó la Escuela Primaria Whinging, sino también, que su tío Vernon no estaría en la oficina. Harry se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en su armario esa mañana, esperando que lo dejaran salir.

Gimiendo y crujiendo, la escalera se quejó en los golpes entusiastas de su primo mientras avanzaba pesadamente hacia abajo desde los dormitorios de arriba, gritando por su desayuno. Harry podía oír la voz de su tía que arrullaba amorosamente a su Dudley mientras lo seguía y los gruñidos de sueño de su tío, como ellos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Los sonidos del desayuno se pusieron en marcha y Harry dejó escapar un gemido pequeño cuando olió el chisporroteo de salchichas y huevos fritos. Él se abrazó las rodillas; la descarga de agua saltó chorreando de la pileta, el goteo por goteo de los grifos, el silbido de una olla hirviendo.

-¿Tía Petunia? -. No pudo aguantarse mucho más tiempo. Sus puños llamaron a la puerta del armario cerrado con llave, con la esperanza de que su tía estuviera cerca. -P-por favor, necesito - Él clamó, apretando las piernas juntas. Enfurecidos pasos se dirigieron hacia él.

-¿Qué es?- ella le gritó, tirando la puerta abierta abruptamente. Mirando hacia abajo en el pálido y enfermizo, sudoroso niño, dio un paso hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y apuntó sin palabras al baño. Tambaleándose, Harry se escabulló, agradecido de que fue escuchado en absoluto. Pasó por alto las duras murmuraciones a la zaga. -Chico mugriento-dijo su tía.

Tan pronto como Harry terminó de aliviarse a sí mismo, se apresuró a lavarse las manos y la cara con el jabón barato y entonces hizo buches en la boca con un poco de dentífrico viejo. Se higienizó hasta quedar limpio con un pedazo cuadrado de tela y se cambió en un par de ropas frescas. Mirando en el espejo botiquín, Harry se peinó cuidadosamente con las manos y se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Una mejora marginal- sorprendentemente, lo dijo un hombre en el espejo que estaba detrás de la propia reflexión de Harry. Con gran seriedad los ojos verdes de Harry se lanzaron hacia él – la sonrisa se amplió con familiaridad cuando vio las esquinas de los labios del hombre adusto, levantarse en una mueca de aprobación.

-Buenos días, señor Riddle.- Harry saludó calurosamente.

El Sr. Riddle, tarareó, de brazos cruzados viendo como Harry siguió cepillándose el pelo rebelde. Echando una mirada al niño, fingiendo desinterés, el señor Riddle preguntó de manera casual:-Aún no tienes oportunidad de leer esa carta, ¿verdad?

Los hoyuelos de Harry desaparecieron y la sonrisa lo abandonó. Negó con la cabeza. -Tengo una al menos cada pocos días, pero tío Vernon las quema y hubo últimamente más llamadas pero no me dejan acercarme al teléfono ahora.

-Hmm, que lástima.

-Va a cambiar pronto, sin embargo.- dijo Harry, se animó, terco.- ¡no pueden seguir haciendo esto para siempre! Tendrán que se cansarse de esto en algún momento...

-Esperemos que el que te está enviando estas cartas no se rinda antes de que tu familia lo haga. Bueno, no importa – tendrás algo bueno que hacer hoy, lo tomo. No es necesaria esa mirada tan triste; olvida que nunca mencioné la carta y pasa un rato agradable. El Sr. Riddle, hizo un movimiento de expulsión y asintió ausente cuando Harry le dio las gracias, revoloteando fuera de la vista.

Con pasos ágiles, Harry bajó hacia la cocina donde los olores deliciosos de la comida impregnaban la habitación. La brillante luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas airosas y su tío y su primo estaban sentados a la mesa acogedora, con platos de carne grasa y huevos con tazas de té y zumo al lado. Tragaron con tanto gusto y más cuando vieron a Harry alcanzar la entrada pero el niño rápido ignoró esto a favor de llamar la atención de su tía.

-¿Tía Petunia? -Harry llamó en voz baja, tocando a su lado.

-¿Qué? Oh, ¿qué es ahora?

-Puedo… ¿puedo ir a visitar a mamá, tía Petunia?

Fue una lástima que la única vez que Petunia Dursley parecía estar llena de culpa y a la defensiva más de lo habitual era cuando Harry planteaba esta petición singular, que paso cada mañana de domingo, de cada semana de cada año desde que pudo caminar y hablar lo suficientemente bien como para entender. Sus momentos de culpa sin embargo, fueron demasiados cortos para superarlo en cualquier cosa que pudiera contener afecto por su sobrino pequeño, así que era lo justo y suficiente para concederle una petición.

-¡Sí, bien!- siseó, girando lejos de la sonrisa extática. - ¡Después de vaciar la papelera! ¡Y no más de una hora! ¡Y, por amor de Dios, muchacho, asegúrate de que nadie te vea!

-Sí, tía Petunia.

Corriendo fuera, Harry arrastró la basura de debajo del fregadero de la cocina, pasó por la puerta trasera y relleno con la enorme bolsa de plástico negro en el cubo con ruedas verdes por fuera del buzón. La tapa se cerró con un golpe satisfecho y Harry frotó sus manos sobre la hierba húmeda de rocío para tenerlas un poco más limpias. No había nadie aún que saliera esta mañana - como debe ser un domingo en familia - pero no impidió que el niño preocupado mirara detrás de su hombro. No debe ser visto - casi nunca lo era. A pesar de eso, Harry tenía la sensación persistente de que estaba siendo vigilado. Por qué o quién era un misterio que le emocionaba, siendo un muchacho fantasioso enamorado con la idea del espionaje, y sin embargo, le llenaba de un temor ansioso. Fuera lo que fuese que lo miraba, lo había estado observando durante un tiempo desde entonces.

Apartando el pensamiento escalofriante, Harry arrancó con valentía una de las rosas de su tía - una flor grande, amarilla, hermosa y radiante - y se lanzó a la calle con los gritos repentinos de la voz irritante de Dudley. -¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Él está robando tus flores!-Pero Harry estaba ya tan lejos que ni Dudley ni nadie podría incluso soñar en alcanzarlo.

Pies enzapatillados golpeaban el pavimento, la flor amarilla protegida cerca de su pecho, Harry corrió hacia el conjunto extenso de casas que fueron nombrados colectivamente como el Hogar St. John para la tercera edad. Se detuvo a las afueras de la entrada principal, resoplando para recuperar el aliento.

En St. John rara vez se prohibían los visitantes - era mucho más difícil de conseguir que cualquiera que viniera ayudara con los pacientes de lo que fue decirles que se fueran - y así, sin preámbulo, Harry tranquilamente entró por las puertas correderas. Hubo una recepción de bienvenida con una mujer joven oteando una revista, algunos sofás viejos de espera en los pasillos y que dieron lugar a diferentes salas. Harry sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ir. Se volvió por el pasillo a la derecha y se fue a lo largo hasta llegar a la última sala, mirando en los paneles de vidrio de vez en cuando.

En el conjunto final de paneles de vidrio, dentro de la habitación silenciosa estaba una mujer esbelta con el pelo largo, ondulado de color rojo dispuesto alrededor de ella como ella se recostó contra un montón de almohadas. Tenía el rostro orientado hacia el rincón más alejado, escudriñando cosas que sólo ella podía ver y tenía la boca en invariable movimiento. Harry con cuidado logró colarse en su habitación, haciendo ruidos ligeros y tentativos con sus zapatillas de deporte para ganar suavemente su atención. -¿Mami?-dijo Harry-. La boca laboriosa de la mujer se alzó en su rigidez, sus dedos y manos haciendo movimientos de corte en su regazo. Harry colocó la flor amarilla en su línea de visión, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia ésta por un momento. Se puso de pie junto a su cama, de vez en cuando acariciando su pelo largo, lo rizaba entre sus delgados dedos y entonces a continuación comenzó a hablar con ella de las pequeñas cosas que hizo en una voz dulce.

Hubo una carta para hablar de nuevo, pero él pensó que podía ser aburrido para ella por ahora. Habló acerca de Dudley que iba a la escuela primaria, sobre las otras flores en el jardín de su tía y de comer puré de guisantes para cenar hace unos días. Él le contó el sueño que tuvo anoche y él le mostró un dibujo que hizo del caballo volador en sus fantasías - un arrugado pedazo de papel usado con un dibujo infantil hecho con crayones.

Ella agitó su boca e hizo movimientos de tijera con sus dedos que pellizcaban.

A continuación, la hora se acercaba a su fin. Con un suspiro, Harry se inclinó hacia delante hasta que tuvo los ojos de su madre cubiertos con los suyos y cuando estuvieron al más breve de los latidos del corazón, amorosamente llegó a besar su mejilla.

Su reacción fue instantánea. Era fuerte y doloroso, y penosamente abrupto cuando ella gritó un nombre nuevo, una y otra vez, y otra vez, empujando a Harry fuera de ella. -¡James! ¡James! ¡James! -gritó, una y otra vez hasta que un par de ayudantes corrieron con una bandeja bulliciosa de agujas. Asustado, Harry se desplazó rápido para ocultarse debajo de la cama. La voz estridente de su madre se arrulló en reposo y los ordenanzas resoplaron.

- ¿Qué diablos la asustó?-preguntó uno al otro, sus voces a la deriva.

-Mierda si sabré- y he estado trabajando aquí desde que la trajeron.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cerca de… siete años ahora…-hubo una pausa sobrecogida, pero luego las voces desaparecieron por completo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos cuando lo último fue dicho: -Voy a explicarte las cosas más tarde.

Arrastrándose de su escondite, Harry le dio a su madre un moqueo de disculpa. Ella estaba durmiendo ahora, tranquila, sosegada, inquieta. Le frotó el hombro a continuación, arrastrando los pies hasta los pies de ella. Masticó sus labios, y Harry luchó por contener las ganas de aferrarse a su triste mami. Quería abrazarla, quería que lo viera - quería que estuviera mejor. Abrumado por su fuerte desconsuelo, Harry se inclinó para presionar su mejilla contra las piernas de ella, y las rodeó con cariño. Pero no fue suficiente para aliviar su nostalgia. Se encaramó a la cama alta y luego lentamente se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus hombros y presionando su cara en su cuello mientras ella dormía. Otra hora pasó por él, esta vez en poco más que una respiración tranquila. Besó sus ojos dormidos y él deseó ser alguien especial, alguien que sabía lo que se debería hacer para ayudar - un príncipe para despertar a la princesa atrapada, un mago para hacer sonreír a la abatida reina.

Era casi la hora para el almuerzo y no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo - por lo menos, los cuidadores lo verían y eso sólo se limitaría a aumentar al problema que para ahora ya tendría con su tía y su tío. Con una última mirada a su madre, Harry salió de la sala e hizo el viaje de regreso hacia la entrada sin problemas. Eso fue, hasta que al parecer un indiferente anciano esperando en las puertas correderas llamó por su nombre.

- ¿Harry Potter?-preguntaron los ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

Harry comenzó, respondiendo sin pensar.- ¿Sí?- Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás por completo para mirar a la cara del hombre - y lo que vio hizo poco para tranquilizarlo. El desconocido tenía un aire de abuelo en él que era bastante grato, pelo blanco esponjoso similar por toda la cara y poquito en la parte superior de la cabeza. Pero sus ojos no tardaron en medir las características propias de Harry y él parecía desalentado o decepcionado por lo que vio. Harry sintió un roce de abatimiento en eso, pero entonces debería estar acostumbrado a tales reacciones de la gente. Encogiendo sus hombros, Harry se apresuró a pasar al desconocido, murmurando: -Lo siento, pero como que llego tarde.

Una pesada, nudosa mano lo detuvo. -Te he estado buscando, mi querido muchacho.

"Eso no suena muy bien», pensó Harry en un sentido de revelación lenta, pensando de nuevo a la vez que sentía que estaba siendo vigilado.

- ¿No has leído ninguna de mis cartas?

El confuso comentario del extraño atrajo el interés de Harry. Se dio la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba al desconocido inclinado.- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore-respondió el anciano con gracia, con una inclinación educada de su cabeza longeva cabeza. - Director de la escuela a la que tus padres una vez asistieron.

o

Cualquier otro niño de la edad de Harry podría, por esta vez, entender por qué su madre siempre les daba lata acerca de nunca hablar con extraños ni aceptar caramelos de cualquier tipo de ellos. El profesor, al ser un director de muchos años ahora, conocía las afectaciones generales de la mayoría de los niños de siete por lo que fue incomprensiblemente desconcertante encontrar cuán rápido Harry se había atado a su bondad, cuando le ofreció al pobre niño un caramelo de limón y una cómoda charla abajo en la panadería local.

Harry, por otra parte, no podía esperar a probar su primera taza de chocolate caliente. "¡Con malvaviscos!" Sus hoyuelos se marcaron en las mejillas dulcemente cuando la bella dama le trajo la taza alta en un platito. Moviéndose en su asiento, Harry se inclinó hacia el hueco de la parte superior de la taza humeante, pero retrocedió en estado de shock cuando el agua oscura quemó la lengua. -¡Es caliente!-dijo Harry, parpadeando con asombro silencioso.

El Profesor Dumbledore le entregó una cuchara, riéndose a la ligera. -Hijo mío, no podría ser chocolate caliente de otro modo. Lo habríamos llamado algo tonto – como chocolate frío. El profesor hizo una pausa para mirar cuidadosamente a Harry soplar y tomar una cucharadita de su bebida. -¿Es de tu agrado? - Encantado por lo cálido que el chocolate hizo sentir su vientre, Harry asintió.

-Gracias, profesor, es muy buena, esta cosa. Nunca lo tuve antes.-dijo Harry inocentemente.

-Sí, no me cabe duda, Harry. El profesor dio a Harry un arrugado suspiro de lástima.

Era una cosa curiosa que decir, y Harry, recogiendo la pesadez en los hombros caídos del anciano, con una empatía aguda le preguntó si se sentía bien.-¿Le ocurre algo, señor? ¿Puedo …¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

El profesor parecía aún más triste por las palabras de Harry, pero la sonrisa falsa alivió algo de la preocupación de Harry. -Eso es muy amable de su parte.- El Profesor Dumbledore palmeó la mano del niño con consideración. -No, no, estoy aquí para ayudarte. En concreto, para darte la carta en persona.- Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y empujó un sobre grueso hacia el niño de ojos verdes.

Sin perder un tic del reloj, Harry en su estado zumbante de curiosidad y avidez llegó al paquete escurridizo y dispuso los contenidos. Estimado Sr. Harry J. Potter, se leía en una destintada y ensortijada caligrafía;

Estimado Sr. Harry J. Potter

Es con gran placer que la Escuela Midlothian de Artes y Ciencias extiende esta Carta de Aceptación a un programa de Educación para la primaria, secundaria y Universidad a partir de este semestre. En el caso de que se matriculara, su administrador está legalmente obligado a dirigir los fondos necesarios y así lo hará si desea aceptar esta invitación. Abordando durante el período lectivo también será alojado y la tarifa de viaje será transmitida en los próximos días en su consecuencia.

Si usted no desea aceptar la entrada en el establecimiento, es decir, si usted está cómodamente matriculado en una escuela de su elección, los fondos serán redirigidos en efecto. Por favor responda con su decisión antes del inicio del mandato el 7 de septiembre de este año.

Le saluda atentamente,

Profesor Albus Dumbledore

Director de la escuela de Midlothian de las Artes y las Ciencias

Profesora Minerva McGonagall

Decana Asociada (admisiones)

Facultad de Lengua y Literatura Clásica

Profesor Severus Snape

Administrador de HJ Potter

Facultad de Ciencias Exactas y Naturales

La joven frente de Harry se arrugó con docenas de preguntas. La mayoría de las palabras eran demasiado largas y llenas de curvas para que él entendiera cómodamente, pero deduce que el meollo de la carta fue el de preguntar si quería ir a la escuela, y de eso, Harry tenía muchas ganas. La carta daba la vaga impresión de que él no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero (lo cual no tenía un centavo con qué comenzar) y Midlothian sonaba muy lejana... "¿Qué pasa con mami?" Pero parte de Harry estaba tan increíblemente emocionada de aprender y de estar en alguna parte donde la familia Dursley no.

-Estoy aquí para responder cualquier pregunta que puedas tener, Harry - simplemente suéltalo.-dijo el profesor con comprensión.

-¿Midlothian?-abordó Harry.

-Está en Edimburgo. Escocia. Eso es seis horas de aquí en tren, si no me equivoco. Es más bien encantador, más frío, pero nos da la razón perfecta para tener más chocolate caliente que consumir de forma regular.

-¿Y mi mamá, profesor? ¿Cómo voy a…? ¿Es posible que la visite? Pero ella no está muy bien y se queda en St. John ahora.-La mirada de Harry cayó sobre su regazo, mientras murmuraba: -No quiero dejarla…

-Mantenerte lejos de tu madre es lo más alejado de mi pensamiento, Harry. Vamos a encontrar la mejor respuesta a tu situación - tal vez Severus, tu administrador, que está a cargo del dinero que tus padres guardaron para ti, pueda ver la financiación de la atención médica de tu madre que esté más cerca de la escuela. O podríamos organizar los fondos para viajes para que usted pueda volver aquí.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Yo no sabía que tenía un… ¿un administrador?- El profesor se sentó en silencio, tomando un trago ruidoso conveniente de su té, eludiendo el problema del profesor Severus Snape. -Pero mi tío y tía… Vivo con ellos…

- Que yo sepa.

-… Bueno, no sé si me lo permiten.

-Ellos no tienen voz en esto, mi querido muchacho.- sostuvo el profesor Dumbledore y levantó su mano nudosa cuando Harry intentó hacerle ver de manera diferente. -Es enteramente tu decisión y sea lo que sea, voy a estar en el encantador hostal frente a esta calle esperando tu última palabra.- hubo una carcajada benigna en sus ojos en un abrir y cerrar de esos azules en el adorable puchero de la boca al niño.-a pesar de que estamos más allá del siete de septiembre.

-¡Gra-gracias, señor!- Harry contesto efusivo, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el repentino estallido de picazón de anticipación en la piel. ¡Iba a ir a la escuela! ¡Iba a dejar a sus parientes! Lo mejor de todo, es que Harry podría llegar a tener a su madre con él en esta aventura mágica.

-Con eso dicho, me encuentro con deseo de pastel de zanahoria - ¿qué piensas, Harry? Es parte de tus cinco al día, estoy seguro, Severus siempre me está diciendo que coma más frutas y verduras. Algo acerca de incontinencia fecal...

Mareado por el sabor de la torta y la libertad, Harry prácticamente brillaba con su exuberancia cuando captó la mirada del profesor Dumbledore. Juntos se rieron y charlaron toda la tarde sobre las clases y campos de fútbol, dormitorios y cenas. Harry ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a decidir - quería estar lejos. Él quería hacer amigos, y quería que su madre estuviera con él para compartirlo todo.

Pero debería haber sabido no ser tan optimista.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

By candlelight

II

_El príncipe del Castillo Black_

Al día siguiente, aunque Harry parecía un poco menos enérgico que su yo normal y cojeaba de vez en cuando, el profesor Dumbledore no le llamó en afán concerniente a esos alarmantes cambios. En realidad, el profesor era un torbellino de la prisa desde el momento en que Harry dijo las palabras mágicas: -Profesor, quiero sumarme a la escuela hoy.

Harry ya tenía con él todas sus pertenencias - su jabón y dentífrico viejo, el pedazo cuadrado de tela, los dibujos que había guardado, y una foto que pertenecía a su mamá desde hace mucho tiempo. Su tía y su tío no le habían permitido tomar cualquiera de la ropa vieja de Dudley, salvo lo que llevara lo explicaba el por qué Harry estaba hábilmente vestido con pantalones cortos limpios y dos pares de pantalones, dos camisas, un jersey de carpa, una camisa hecha jirones abotonada, una chaqueta larga deshilachada, cuatro pares de calcetines que llenaron los bolsillos y un par en los pies, y sus zapatillas de deporte. Además de la bufanda de lana que su mamá había hecho durante un período de artes y oficios en St. John. Estaba cómodo, y él lo dijo tanto así cuando el profesor Dumbledore, comentó del calor en la temporada actual de Edimburgo.

Se detuvieron por St. John's, de manera que Harry podía dejar saber a su mamá a dónde iba. Prometió volver a verla pronto y que le haría un montón de dibujos de todo lo que observara en el ínterin. El profesor esperó afuera de la puerta. Cuando hubo terminado, Harry observó la misma mirada de desilusión en la cara arrugada del profesor Dumbledore y muy silenciosamente se reprendió por tomar su propio apacible momento si sabía que tenían prisa.

A pesar de las circunstancias, el hecho trascendental de que Harry estaba finalmente libre de su tía y su tío y su primo, era una partida sombría. El profesor se tornó muy callado durante el viaje con ojos lejanos que se sumieron en sus pensamientos y aunque Harry estaba fascinado por todas las nuevas vistas - La estación de ferrocarril de Surrey y todos los trenes elegantes de color rojo-plata -estaba durmiendo al momento de acomodarse en su asiento y se apoyara contra la ventana avistando la plataforma apresurada.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, soñó que rápidamente se hizo amigo de un chico tan tímido como él, y una chica que conocía todas las respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores sea cual fuera lo pedido. Tal vez él podría permanecer en las mismas habitaciones en las que su madre había estado una vez o sentarse en el escritorio en el que había garabateado. Harry soñó con estar con gente nueva que conocía historias sobre ella y gente que le gustaba tenerlo con ellos, personas que, al menos, no le golpeara tanto como su tío lo hacía.

Soñó con la pertenencia.

o

Nubes de tormenta zumbaban a través de los cielos celtas y la tierra de Midlothian retumbaba con cada trueno. Cuando las nubes dieron un profundo gemido de vientre, le parecía a Harry que se abría un saco ancho en el cielo hasta las fuertes lluvias caídas rodaron para salpicar con frialdad el suelo fangoso. "Es bonito», pensó Harry. Apretó la nariz mocosa contra el vidrio polarizado del taxi negro en el que estaba cuando pasó sin problemas a lo largo del camino rural, teniendo en la mira este increíble, nuevo lugar.

Blancos y peludos animales con cuernos y barbas rizadas extrañas correteaban por las verdes, onduladas colinas. Parecían dispersarse, ya que llovía, balando y corriendo y haciendo tanto alboroto que Harry casi los podía oír cuando su ventana se bajó ligeramente. A continuación, un niño salió corriendo de entre los cantos rodados con un palo grande, un perro ladrando a su lado mientras persiguieron a los animales extraños para que volvieran por donde aparecieron.

Los ojos desorbitados de Harry por fin sacaron una carcajada sosegada del profesor Dumbledore, que estuvo ligeramente abatido y pensativo toda la tarde. -Esas son cabras, Harry.- El niño se echó hacia atrás en su asiento de cuero con asombro, pronunciando la palabra, sin haber visto antes a las criaturas fuera de un libro ilustrado. El viejo director golpeó a Harry en el hombro y señaló hacia la otra ventana donde en la gran distancia estaba lo que parecía una enorme montaña de rocas que se elevaba desde el valle de hojas perenne.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Harry en un curioso mutismo, ojos entrecerrados.

-Ese es Caer Meadhan Lodainn-respondió el profesor Dumbledore, su voz curtida se profundizaba a medida que pronunciaba las palabras que eran más antiguas que el tiempo mismo. Favoreció a Harry con una sonrisa deleitada cuando se dio cuenta del asombro de su nuevo pupilo. -O Castillo Midlothian, si quieres.

-¿Es esa la escuela?- Harry estaba completamente noqueado por el tamaño total del mismo - y lo que había confundido con una enorme piedra se convirtió en una enorme fortaleza de obsidiana y granito cuanto más cerca estaban de llegar al final de su largo viaje.

-Parte de él es.

Lenta, muy lentamente, el taxi se acercaba y se acercaba hasta que estuvieron justo antes del perímetro cerrado de hierro forjado que rodeaba el castillo. Luego, el conductor paró el motor y se volvió alegremente hacia la pareja. –'tán lloviendo gatos y perros por ahí.-Hablaba con un acento muy marcado, casi como una canción inusual para los oídos de Harry. -Ustedes siéntense bien y aquí Mac va a buscar al guardián para que avara las puertas para nosotros.

-Estaría muy agradecido.-dijo el profesor.

-Seh, no se moleste.-respondió el conductor.- ¿'te quiere que le mande un mensaje 'tonces? Le ahorrara un problema.

-Si pudieras decirle: el Profesor Dumbledore pide una reunión inmediata. Él entenderá exactamente lo que quiero decir.- El piloto inclinó la gorra plana y saltó en un santiamén. Luego corrió hacia una casita al lado de la carretera, una corta caminata de distancia.

-¿Profesor? Si no importa que le pregunte…

-¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Qué es un guardián?

-Hagrid.-dijo el profesor, hizo una pausa en sus atenciones que fueron desviados por un hombre increíblemente alto saludándoles como él y el conductor abrieron las puertas. -Hagrid, es un guardián que me atrevo a decir es una profesión más que indispensable.- El conductor regresó empapado pero sinceramente sonriente de oreja a oreja por la ventana mientras aceleraba el auto y puso a todos en los terrenos del castillo. -Estoy seguro de que estará más que feliz de mostrarte lo que implica su trabajo - si tienes en mente ponerte un poco fangoso.- El niño ya estaba girando en su asiento, con los ojos verdes establecidos en Hagrid, con una especie de entusiasmo de cachorro. -Ahora, sin embargo, tú y yo nos reuniremos con mis profesores y un par de autoridades de la escuela - vienen solos, Harry.

-Sí, profesor.

Nada de lo dispuesto en Midlothian, al parecer, se hizo a medias. Cuando Harry estuvo extasiado ante el tamaño del castillo, ahora fuera de la lluvia y pasando a través de los arcos de granito, la mandíbula se desencajó por la decadencia imposible de las galas del castillo. Las grandes puertas tenían una pequeña entrada que se abrió con facilidad por el profesor mientras guiaba a Harry por un pasillo. Caminaron a lo largo de las gruesas alfombras y debajo de las arañas de cristal, doblaron a los lados por altos paneles de vidrio coloreado a lo largo de las paredes, y pasaron sin hacer ruido por las habitaciones con marcos de madera de roble finamente tallados. Cada pulgada del castillo hablaba de innumerables años de historia.

Luego, los estudiantes de vez en cuando pasaban, saludando al profesor con un respetable "buenas noches". Hasta Harry, los niños lo miraban fijo- a su atuendo, sin duda, era desaliñado y nada que ver con sus uniformes bien planchados. Harry sintió sus mejillas arder en rojo cuando un grupo de ellos comenzaron a susurrar unos a otros cuando él pasaba, pero sintió que debía estar acostumbrado así que endureció sus hombros y adiestró su mirada en otras cosas más agradables.

A través del corto trayecto por el pasillo, Harry notó los grandes adornos de metales brillantes, mármol y porcelana - había armaduras, floreros de cristal, asientos con almohadones de terciopelo y pilares tallados, tantos, que sabía que su tía estaría escupiendo verde de la envidia si estuviera allí para verlo todo. Criaturas Míticas parecían perseguir colas a lo largo de los arcos de piedra. Flores, cordeles y helechos fueron grabados en las pesadas puertas. Todo era realmente magnífico, y un poco intimidante a Harry - por no hablar de la reacción de los estudiantes al verlo a la zaga del director -pero no tuvo miedo hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore se detuvo en un arco aparentemente inocente al lado de la ruta por la que marcharon.

Fue aquí, que la más curiosa, y sorprendente cosa pasó.

Harry osciló un paso hacia atrás, los ojos como platos cuando parpadeó como un búho, a las enormes alas de piedra que se ondeaban en torno a un marco de la puerta y compuesto por la entrada arcaica. ¡Se movían! No lo podía creer, ¡pero sucedió otra vez! Las alas de piedra revoloteaban en los bordes, como si fueran sólo ligeras plumas erizadas en el viento. En la parte superior del arco estaba un hombro de piedra y una cabeza de piedra de algo que tenía la textura escamosa de un reptil, pero mandíbula de un águila, y cuando Harry miró fijamente a los ojos serpentinos, las tapas de piedra parpadearon, deslizando una película húmeda viscosa sobre los perlados orbes que lo observaban.

-Por este camino, Harry-dijo el profesor Dumbledore a través del arco.

Desconcertado, cuidadoso de los ojos como dardos de piedra detrás suyo, Harry se apresuró, preguntándose si debería preguntar al profesor sobre lo que acababa de ver. Los momentos previos se dejaron de lado sin embargo, cuando Harry se encontró en lo que se suponía era la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Allí estaba el director sentado importantemente detrás de su escritorio - en una habitación llena de retratos y objetos peculiares, dando vueltas, haciendo tic-tac, y el zumbido de un golpe en un tiempo del que Harry nunca había oído - y dos sillones que estaban desocupados curiosamente a pesar del número de adultos también presentes. Se le quedaron mirando, todos y cada uno de ellos, sólo un poco menos groseros que los estudiantes, hasta que tomó asiento en una de las sillas, los pies colgando sobre el suelo y con el sentimiento de ser increíblemente pequeño.

El profesor Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. -Harry, ésta.- señaló a una alta, parada, mujer que estaba a su derecha.- Es la Profesora McGonagall. Hay muy pocas cosas con respecto a tu plan de estudios que yo no tenga ningún conocimiento - y menos aún que la profesora McGonagall no sea consiente.- La severa disposición se ablandó lo suficiente como para ofrecer un gesto de bienvenida a Harry. A la derecha de ella, un hombre vestido de tonos formales del orden práctico - que parecía casi pastoral - frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del director. -Por supuesto, el profesor Snape podría impugnar esa afirmación.- rió el profesor Dumbledore. -Pueden parecer inalcanzables, pero no dudes en preguntarles si no hubiera alguna necesidad, Harry.

-No hay necesidad de iniciar nuestras presentaciones, director.- replicó el murmullo sibilante de la voz del profesor Snape – el cual era para Harry, calmante, y sin embargo.-Yo me opongo a sus reclamos. Intentos aceptables como lo son el de adormecer al niño.- contestó malicioso.-En un falso sentido de seguridad en lo que respecta a mi cercanía, por favor, señor Potter, dude en preguntar. La profesora McGonagall será una opción más placentera. Como dice el director, su conciencia es mayor que la mía.

-¿La edad ante la belleza, Severus?-. La profesora McGonagall rodeó con aspereza.

-Quién de nosotros es cual, uno se pregunta.

Para este momento de la discusión - y seguramente eso es lo que era, Harry se inquirió a sí mismo - el otro par de adultos a la izquierda del profesor Dumbledore parecían cansarse del patrón familiar. Los dos eran rubios, señaló el niño, muy débilmente brillaban en la luz de la lámpara y muy bien formados. La mujer tenía remarcados rasgos de nieve, en el sentido de que eran blanco puro, y frágiles, y quizá incluso fríos al tacto, pero sus ojos azules estaban inclinados con una especie de alegría que Harry había visto con frecuencia en la mayoría de los padres que fueron recoger a sus hijos de la guardería. Tenía el brazo galantemente acunado por el hombre a su lado - una persona que se alzaba sobre el niño pequeño con una mirada no afectada que se extendía por la habitación, y Harry no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo demasiado tiempo. El hombre alto le recordaba vagamente a su tío en que sus ojos grises pasaron y se deslizaron sobre él, ligeramente asqueado.

-Ellos son tan buenos como madre e hijo, los dos.- dijo la mujer, y su voz era tan encantadora que el niño pequeño descubrió que él se inclinó hacia ella como una planta marchita que buscaba la luz del sol. Al Profesor Dumbledore le hizo gracia su comentario.

-Más que una pareja casada.

-Ahora, Lucius.- ella reprendió pero la discusión se había detenido para entonces y el Profesor Dumbledore se dio espacio para introducir al hermoso par como Lord y Lady Malfoy.

Parecían esperar a que él dijera algo, y Harry nunca se había sentido tan inesperadamente inadecuado cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que les diría como respuesta. Entonces se acordó de los estudiantes de antes y murmuró un tímido -Buenas noches, profesores.- algo sin aliento, entonces tuvo problemas en cuanto a cómo se debe abordar a un verdadero Lord y una Lady. –Um.- no pudo mantener contacto visual durante mucho más y así que se sentó allí, las mejillas encendidas y jugueteando inútilmente.

-¿Un obtuso descendiente Potter?- El Profesor Snape espetó a raíz de su silencio. -No esperaba nada menos.

Harry dejó caer los hombros con timidez, 'Oh,' pensó. Sus esperanzas y sueños echaron a correr pieza por pieza, entendía y conocía ese tipo de palabras muy bien. Cuando Harry no pudo cumplir con las expectativas, significó que no iba a estar recibiendo mucho para cenar o que no hablaría durante el resto de la semana. Francamente, eso significaba que no era querido. En su asiento, el niño infeliz retrocedía, queriendo y extrañando a su armario, donde al menos se escondería de su escrutinio.

-Severus.- El tono del profesor Dumbledore era nefasto, y eso fue suficiente para frenar el hombre pastoralmente degradante. -Este no es el momento.

-Muy bien, señor director.

-Ahora, para llegar a fin de cuentas, yo había pensado que Harry haría bien en vivir contigo, Severus, durante el año académico, pero como ahora podemos ver, tu sentido de cortesía con respecto a los niños más pequeños sigue siendo abismalmente insatisfactorio - incluso hacia el hijo de Lily Potter. Se tendrían a ambos, de lo contrario, ganarían mucho el uno del otro.- Las palabras del director, se tiñeron con decepción, pero luego la emoción revoloteó sin problemas tan lejos como llegó. -En ese caso, espero que mi Lady y su Lord ¿no estarían en contra de tomar al niño? Después de todo, tal vez estaría mejor con Draco como una compañía competente.

-Por supuesto-contestó lady Malfoy, y luego se volvió hacia Harry y tocó suavemente sus manos, sorprendiendo a Harry por lo caliente que estaban. -Mi esposo y yo estaríamos más que felices de tenerte, Harry, y estoy segura de que te llevaras a la perfección con nuestro hijo, Draco. ¿No es cierto, Lucius? Su esposo debió estar de acuerdo, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, y Harry aún no se aventuraba a mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Está bien contigo, mi querido muchacho?- convenció al director.

-Sí, por favor.- Él no se atrevía a decir nada más.

-¡Entonces, está arreglado! Oh, mira eso – ¡justo para la cena! Voy a tener que disculparte a ti y a tus guardianes parece. Es fascinante cómo pasa el tiempo tan sagazmente…

'Oh, no'… ¡No puede haber olvidado a mamá! ¡No puede! Lo prometió... Los ojos llenos de pánico de Harry se elevaron hasta el rostro del director – si deseaba eso nada más, entonces su único deseo el de tener a su mamá con él no sería tan rápidamente rechazado. -¡Profesor espere! Usted prometió que traería… - Pero el profesor Dumbledore se paraba ya por detrás de su escritorio y era sermoneado efectivamente por los maestros en un corrillo animado. Él, el pequeño don nadie que era, ya había sido despedido. Tragando alrededor del tumor que crecía en la garganta, Harry temperó sus hombros y miró en torno suyo para darse cuenta de que el Lord y Lady - sus tutores - estaban al otro lado de la puerta, susurrando entre sí en voz baja. No había nada más que eso, sólo seguir, aunque se sentía como si para todo el esplendor de las riquezas de su nueva escuela prometida, el sueño que él había ansiado febrilmente quizás nunca se cumpliría.

o

La familia Malfoy residía en la parte sur del castillo, donde debían cruzar por el patio abierto y llegar a lo que se consideraba, en la antigüedad, un santuario construido para el propósito de proteger las líneas de sangre real. Había guirnaldas de flores de verano que decoraban el tejado de la senda recta que unía el norte y el sur del castillo, manteniéndolos secos de la aún deprimente acequia de agua - flores de profundo color azul brillaban con las gotas de lluvia. Harry se ocupó de contar las flores bonitas y así el siguió la pista tras el vestido barrido de Lady Malfoy y el clic rítmico de los zapatos de Lord Malfoy en el pavimento de piedra.

La caminata se sentía increíblemente larga para las cansadas, piernas más cortas de Harry pero muy pronto llegaron al afloramiento del ala sur. Un viejo con una casaca les dio la bienvenida fuera del tiempo húmedo. Él jugueteó con botones en una esquina y esto iluminó el tono suave de las luces, revelando a Harry una mansión más grandiosa aún de lo que el interior de la escuela había sido.

-Harry.-le hizo señas Lady Malfoy. Dándose la vuelta, Harry encontró que el Señor Malfoy se había abierto camino más adentro, a través de una serie de puertas dobles y que Lady Malfoy había subido una expandida y curveada escalera. Con miedo de quedarse atrás, Harry se apresuró y ella lo congració con su mano cálida para agarrarse. La suite a la que les llevó, explicó, pertenecía a su hijo y fue diseñada originalmente con la intención de ser compartida entre dos niños pequeños. -Perfecta para nuestras circunstancias.- De hecho, era perfecta, con sus matices alegres y abiertos, con pisos de madera clara y gruesas alfombras. Había una sección elevada del piso que se parecía a la cubierta de un barco con una cama limpia, blanca sobre ella y una escalera a su lado que llevaba a un segundo nivel, donde estaba otra cama – ésta con juguetes y libros que desordenadamente fueron dejados en las sábanas verde tierra. Hubo otras pertenencias y muebles, pero Harry estaba atraído a la cama blanca y esponjosa, que de acuerdo a Lady Malfoy, sería suya.

Harry no estaba seguro qué pensar acerca de eso. '¿Una cama?' Harry se preguntó: "¿Mi cama? '

-Ven, vamos a sacarte el abrigo. Cenaremos en primer lugar.-sus manos ya estaban llegando a la chaqueta larga de Harry cuando ella con gracia se arrodilló junto a él.-Y luego te daremos un baño.- con cada capa que se pelaba - la chaqueta larga, botón abajo, el suéter y la segunda camisa- la expresión de Lady Malfoy se balanceaba entre la diversión en la docilidad de Harry y la curiosidad por su elección de ropa.-Y, a continuación, vamos a tener un poco de fruta antes de dormir.- Pero para Harry, ella parecía estar más relajada aquí en la habitación de su hijo – y era menos como los copos de nieve, más cercana a una mansa brisa. -¿Qué crees, Harry?

-Me gusta mucho eso, Lady Malfoy-susurró Harry. No pudo evitar una sonrisa tímida cuando ella le peinó el flequillo a un costado con los dedos - todo muy amablemente.

-Eres un buen chico.-murmuró lady Malfoy, buscando algo con tanta intensidad en sus ojos mientras ella le relajaba los hombros.-Un niño encantador.- Sus miradas se encontraron, por lo que se sentía como una pluma a la deriva en la eternidad, y Harry vio en su rostro blanco, cubierto de nieve, una tristeza solemne que él no hizo mucho para entender su origen. La hacía más bella en su joven mente, porque la tristeza era un sentimiento con el que Harry estaba familiarizado- para lo cual, si una sonrisa fue dada, estaba destinada entonces a la honestidad.

- Narcisa. -La voz profunda los sacó de su momento.

Lord Malfoy estaba muy ligeramente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una expresión impenetrable en su rostro cuando él los empujó al comedor. –Draco.- dijo con un sentido oculto mientras sacudía una mirada de desinterés a Harry.-Nos está esperando.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Lady Malfoy mantuvo un agarre en sus manos aunque Harry no se lo esperaba. -Te encantará Draco, estoy más que segura.-entonces a manera de una pequeña broma, le susurró en voz alta detrás de una mano clara-Él es mi hijo predilecto.

-Él es tu único hijo.- vinieron las palabras afiladas y Lady Malfoy hizo una breve pausa.

-No estoy demasiado segura de eso, cuando tengo ser consciente de tus caprichos.

Nada más se habló a continuación, hasta que llegaron a la sala comedor bien iluminada. Olores rizadores de estómago asaltaron el nada refinado sentido del olfato de Harry, y la comida colocada a lo largo de la gran mesa parecía brillar como un espejismo. Él no podía tener la intención de comer esto, ¿verdad? A medida que se instaló en una de las sillas más cercanas a Lady Malfoy, y sintió un rollo de náuseas reducir el apetito que podía tener, Harry esperó una escena familiar. La idea de los alimentos, sin embargo, lo dejó cuando se dio cuenta de otra persona sentada al otro lado de él.

Había un niño - una mezcla atractiva de un Lord y una Lady - y mientras miraba con fijeza a Harry de vuelta, lanzando miradas entre sus padres y la mano que todavía estaba en el gentil agarre de Lady Malfoy, parecía luchar con un ceño fruncido furioso. No era una expresión muy bonita - hizo que sus finas, pálidas cejas se surcaran y su boca se frunciera con insulto.

–Draco.- reprochó Lord Malfoy.-Este es Harry Potter…El alumno del que estaba hablando. Sr. Potter, Draco mi hijo. Confío en que se conocerán y se asimilaran independientemente del método que sea necesario.-Era más de lo que Harry había oído hablar al hombre. Entonces Lord Malfoy cayó en un silencio, atendiendo a su comida con un manierismo superficial.

Lady Malfoy dio a su mano un estrechamiento débil y eso fue aparentemente como asumieron su primera comida juntos en quietud.

o

Más tarde - después de su baño de burbujas bajo la supervisión de Lady Malfoy - Harry fue envuelto en toallas y metido en una camisa de dormir del tamaño perfecto. Fue una experiencia agradable para ambos. Lady Malfoy le había dicho que ella solía hacer lo mismo por su Draco, pero no lo hacía en un tiempo desde que Draco tenía en la cabeza que ya tenía la edad suficiente para no querer que su madre lo ayudara en el baño, o quererla a su alrededor en absoluto. Harry no podía imaginar por qué alguien no querría a Lady Malfoy.

Masticando lentamente un pedazo de melón en rodajas, Harry se metió en su cama y se acurrucó junto a su amable tutora en el momento en que ella le leía un cuento; la pequeña lámpara que colgaba sobre él desde el fondo del segundo nivel brilló e hizo que las imágenes en el libros centellearan, y su voz melódica entraba y salía de su conciencia. Sintió la presión de los labios contra los finos hilos de su pelo con olor cítrico y la suave palmada de su pecho cuando Lady Malfoy le dejó. -Que duermas bien, Harry-murmuró, sonriendo con gentileza cuando Harry respondió de la misma manera. Luego, en la puerta mientras ella apagaba las luces, lady Malfoy deseó a su hijo buenas noches también. Draco, sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo recluido en su segundo nivel no respondió - algo que molestó a Harry en su somnolencia.

La paz sosegada no duró, en el instante en que sus pasos se desvanecieron, Draco saltó de su nivel a la cama de Harry con un golpe sordo de traqueteo. El muchacho rubio encendió la lámpara de Harry - obligando a Harry a cerrar sus ojos verdes en la cruda luz repentina. - Así que tú eres Harry Potter.- Draco era un muchacho de complexión más grande, aunque era de una edad similar a Harry. O quizás fue que Harry era el único anormalmente pequeño. No obstante, hizo que Draco se mofara cuando se inclinó sobre el niño diminuto, amenazante y desconcertante. -No te ves muy brillante.- se burló Draco.- ¿Qué vio madre en ti? Hablando de ti toda la semana cuando no eres casi nada especial.

-¿Lady Malfoy habló de mí antes?

-¡Pobre Harry! Eso es todo lo que ella dice siempre.-La mano del muchacho más grande por poco alcanzó a tocar la cara de Harry, pero antes de que las manos heladas pudieran poner un dedo sobre él, Harry dio un respingo y se encogió distanciándose, para gran irritación de Draco. -Supongo que tengo suerte de que padre y Severus ven lo que realmente eres.- Tal vez fue la forma en que el otro chico mencionó el nombre del Profesor Snape, con tanto descuido - con familiaridad y una picadura de mala educación - o podría haber sido la expresión dañina, de alegría infantil en su rostro aristocrático, pero Harry sabía sin duda que las siguientes palabras declaradas estaban destinadas a ser un golpe hiriente a su persona. –Eres común. Mugriento. Un donnadie.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendían enrojecidas y el nudo en la garganta que se había retirado con el cuidado de Lady Malfoy, se enrolló en su lugar, y poco a poco lo ahogaba hasta no poder respirar. La sombra de la duda de que se había arrastrado tras él toda la noche mientras miraba boquiabierto los lugares de interés y las diferencias en el Castillo Midlothian finalmente fue pronunciada en voz alta, y por alguien que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. -No creo que me gustes mucho.-musitó Harry con una valentía falsa, propulsándose lejos de Draco.

Por alguna extraña razón, la murmuración insegura de Harry tocó una fibra sensible en el niño más grande, por lo que Draco escupió rabioso.- ¡A mí me gustas menos!- Harry fue empujado duro hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro, sacándole el aliento. -¡No te pongas demasiado cómodo, Potter! ¡Este es mi cuarto, mi castillo, y ella es mi madre! Así que será mejor que lo veas.-amenazó Draco. Luego él mismo se subió a su nivel, pateando enojado con el pie un lado de la cabeza de Harry mientras lo hacía.

La oscuridad y el reposo cayó sobre ellos – la lámpara de Harry suavemente se apagó - y Harry, en el silencio, luchó por no parpadear sus lágrimas de humillación mientras todas sus esperanzas fueron drenadas por completo en la certeza de que Draco Malfoy estaba en verdad en lo cierto."Ve a dormir, Harry Donnadie"-le susurraron sus pensamientos crueles.

**Nota Traductora: **

En el capitulo anterior el titulo (que me olvide de poner) es: _"Hechizado por los lentes de media luna"_

Argghhh, ¿porque existen los acentos en el mundo? (y que son tannn difíciles de traducir) Además cuantos sinónimos puede tener el diccionario para "Silent", rayos…

¡Drake no seas tan malo! Dirán algunas. Pero ya mejora en unos cuantos capis, se los aseguro


	3. Chapter 3

By Candlelight Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

**N/T: Me alegra decirles que me comunique con Tsurusaki Eiri y me dio (por fin) el santo OK para traducir oficialmente su historia. **

**Por si lee estas líneas: Puppy eyes you a lot! :) **

**A quienes esperaban la actualización, mil disculpas. Dos meces después pero aquí está xD**

III

_El balanceo amigable del hacha_

En la mañana, las pálidas luces del alba soplaron en las cortinas frescas, aligerando la oscuridad, como una lenta y silbante brisa que se deslizó a través de fisuras rocosas del castillo. En el hall de entrada de la Residencia Sur, del cual tiritaba un acurrucado Harry en el armario junto a la puerta, tan frio como lo era el invierno en Febrero y dormitando entre los impermeables húmedos y botas de goma cubiertas de barro, estornudó en la vigilia. Su perlados, ojos verdes ondeaban, parpadeando en la oscuridad como un felino curioso como él abrió un pequeño hueco en la puerta con sus dedos, y se asomó en el vacío hall de entrada.

No había nadie, así que, con el camisón que Lady Malfoy le había acurrucado, repiqueteó al salir del armario y se dirigió al comedor. Le tomó una gran cantidad de giros equivocados, pero lo encontró con el tiempo, y luego desde allí era mucho más fácil localizar lo que necesitaba; las cocinas, como cada otro sitio en el Castillo de Midlothian, se jactaba de elegancia y magnitud. Había una cocina de piedra y hornos elegantes que seguramente encajarían dos de él dentro de ellos, un pintoresco jardín de hierbas en el alféizar de la ventana, y Harry se imaginó a su tía llorando de celos al momento en que sus manos se alisaron sobre las modernas comodidades. Pero también podía imaginarla chillándole, "¡Apúrate con el desayuno, muchacho!" Y con eso en mente, Harry se apresuró.

No estaba seguro de qué es lo que Lady Malfoy con certeza le gustaría tener para el desayuno aunque asumió que a su esposo e hijo, siendo tan evocadores a su propio tío y primo, es posible que se contentaran con las mismas cosas que ellos a diario exigían. Para la buena señora, pensó Harry mientras revolvía los armarios inferiores, 'Tal vez algo dulce, como ella". Las ollas y sartenes y las cosas para cocinar estaban, afortunadamente, en los estantes de abajo y pudo alcanzar la manija de la heladera y el refrigerador. Fue cuando estaba buscando una bandeja con mantequilla que vio a un hecho más que destacable y poco común por el rabillo del ojo;

Dedos, y luego una mano, un brazo, el codo a continuación, un hombro con volantes, camisa de color rojo vino, extendiendo el brazo de una pintura en lo alto sobre un mostrador. Harry habría rebotado un pie en el aire, si hubiera sido un niño tan fácil de asustar, pero tan curioso como su naturaleza era, simplemente miró con la boca en puchero como una chica bonita con rasgos rubicundos sacó un brazo del retrato y se esforzó por tomar un melocotón de la taza de fruta vecina. Cuando no pudo alcanzarla, hizo un mohín. Luego, en un jadeo de una respiración, su una vez atractiva cara estalló en una lluvia de plumas y chasqueos de picos y ojos pequeños y brillantes. Sus fauces de pájaro daban mordiscones mientras ella trataba de arrancarse de la imagen, sin voz clamaba en cólera.

Harry dio un salto. Se abalanzó sobre el melocotón y lo lanzó hacia ella y con una garantía de sus propios movimientos, las manos de la joven las juntó alrededor de la fruta y se la llevó a la boca, bonita de nuevo y sonriente, pronunciando cuando ella dio, un silencioso "gracias. '

-Pronto se arrepentirá de comer eso.-dijo arrastrando las palabras una voz conocida por su oído.

Allí estaba el Sr. Riddle, reflejado por una olla brillante.

-¡Señor Riddle! -gritó Harry, absolutamente encantado como lo había estado extrañando algo al hombre de aspecto adusto. Harry no había visto al señor Ryddle desde antes de visitar a su madre el domingo pasado. Entonces las palabras del Sr. Riddle se filtraron a través de su cabeza y Harry miró fijamente al hombre en entusiasmo. -¡Usted la vio también!

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió el señor Riddle, lanzó con incredulidad, como si fuera una pregunta tan tonta, que tal vez, lo era.

-¿Por qué iba a arrepentirse? Tuve un durazno ayer.-Las mejillas de Harry mostraron hoyuelos al recordar la textura blanda. -Sabía muy bien.- Se dio la vuelta para verla de nuevo, pero la imagen estaba ahora vacía, un destello de faldas que desaparecía en el marco lateral y sólo el hueso del durazno dejado en un pequeño muro pintado.

-Supongo que sería así para ti, Harry. Ella, sin embargo, pronto aprenderá que lo que existe tiene un sabor encantador, pero para ellos, podría no ser muy seguro aquí, para nosotros.

Harry le dio al señor Riddle una expresión de desconcierto. Bastante a menudo, su amigo hablaba en rimas extrañas y significativas pausas, sólo que Harry no podía entender lo que realmente quería decir. -Yo vi algo más ayer también. ¿Crees que podría preguntar el profesor Dumbledore al respecto?"

- Podría estar un poco ocupado - después de todo, él es director de esta escuela, es probable que ya -El señor Riddle se detuvo, a continuación, con una mirada señaló sobre el hombro de Harry, se fue en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La voz juvenil de tono alto y fuerte no era tanto una cuestión como era una demanda de atención, y Harry, se descorazonó por la interrupción, y se volvió hacia el hijo de Lady Malfoy. El heredero Malfoy tenía una vez más una mueca enojada que estropeaba su rostro aristocrático, que contrastaba con su pelo desarreglado por el sueño y el camisón arrugado. Cruzó los brazos con impaciencia, los ojos grises agudos rastreando la cocina y Harry, en busca de pistas sobre por qué Harry no había estado en la cama a la hora de la mañana. Pero en ese momento, cuando Draco vio la pintura por el frutero, él comenzó. Harry la miró también, el hueso de melocotón todavía estaba allí en la pared pintada y la muchacha no había regresado todavía. "Espero que esté bien», pensó Harry, un poco preocupado.

Era evidente a Harry que Draco estaba perturbado circunstancialmente por la pintura y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Harry podría haber compartido con entusiasmo lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos. Pero como era Draco - el heredero muy principesco que había aplastado a Harry con palabras crueles sólo ayer por la noche - Harry se contuvo y bajó su mirada del cuadro. Esto apartó la atención de Draco, por lo que llegó a sentarse en un taburete de la barra aisladora, recordándose a sí mismo cuando él preguntó: -¿Y bien? ¿No vas contestar mi pregunta?

-Tal vez si no fueras tan grosero.-Harry murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Harry negó y retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo golpeara el horno detrás de él. No se sentía aún muy valiente como para mirar el heredero en el ojo y en su mente, pequeñas fantasías corrieron a través de todas las cosas que podrían ir mal con este enfrentamiento. No hubo nadie alrededor para detener a Draco de comenzar una pelea o meterlo en problemas ¿y donde lo dejaría, si éste hiciera que Lady Malfoy viera qué clase exacta de chico Harry era realmente?

"Debería irme », pensó Harry, y no estaba al tanto si se refería de la presencia de Draco, o a Midlothian mismo. Inclinó la cabeza todavía, Harry se acercó despacio de vuelta al mostrador y trató de caminar a toda prisa, pero Draco hizo un ruido de frustración y su mano salió disparada justo en el momento equivocado, agarrando el cuello de su camisa de dormir y tirando hacia atrás cuando Harry fue tironeado. La tela se rasgó - un sonido que era fuerte y revelador - y los dos muchachos estaban allí, mirando salvajemente el uno al otro, sorprendidos, todos los rastros de ira o miedo limpiándose de sus ojos.

Por cierto, Harry no pudo ver qué era lo que ahora llamó la atención de Draco. El niño de cabeza rubia sostuvo la rotura floja del camisón de Harry en la mano mientras Harry se quedó allí, en los comienzos de un escalofrío levantando piel de gallina a lo largo de su tez. Sin embargo, era casi cómico observar cuan anchos los ojos grises agudos crecían. Su diversión, sin embargo, dejó de inmediato a Harry cuando Draco se acercó hacia él, los dedos abiertos al tacto. Desconcertantemente, la mirada de Draco se estableció con intensidad en el desnivel hacia la parte posterior de su hombro desnudo y cuando los dedos fríos pulsaron en copa hacia del omóplato, la respiración superficial de Harry se enganchaba.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Draco. Una vez más, su finas, pálidas cejas se encogieron en un punto de vista consternado y los bordes de su boca se fruncieron casi como si en insulto.

-¿Qué es lo que duele?-Harry trató de darse la vuelta y ver esto que retuvo la atención del heredero por completo. Tenía que ser algo mágico para borrar de Draco el permanente ceño fruncido - o inclinarlo en una intensidad menor. Pero él no podía por lo que sólo podía inclinarse hacia atrás lo suficiente para atrapar la mirada de Draco, que los agarró a ambos en un momento de tranquilidad absoluta. No podía entender el torbellino de emociones en la manera en que las pupilas de Draco se ensancharon, o el parpadeo lento de los párpados; confusos- que sería lo más contundente. A su vez, esto desconcertó a Harry también. -Ayer, me llamaste, mugriento.

-Bueno, lo eres.

Dolió - otra vez. Hirió a Harry en algún lugar profundo de su pecho. No era un mugriento. Draco nunca podría saber lo que significaba estar verdaderamente embarrado en la inmundicia y sin embargo todavía lo insultaba de ese modo, e hizo que los pequeños hilos de seguridad en él se quemaran. Descontento consigo mismo - "¡no debí abrir mi bocaza estúpida!" - Harry luchó por quitarse aun cuando el otro chico lo agarraba más fuerte en la espalda. -¡No me toques, entonces!-gritó Harry, cuan estridente sonaba en la mañana tranquila. –No...me…

-¡Draco!-Los dos muchachos se bambolearon en ese regaño femenino.

Lady Malfoy los había encontrado.

La persona más agradable que Harry conocía, los había encontrado. Quería en cambio, que hubiera sido el viejo de la casaca, o siquiera Lord Malfoy habría sido correcto. Pero tener a alguien que Harry había comenzado a adorar, encontrarlo de esta manera-Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Se apartó de los dedos holgados de Draco y puso la camisa de dormir junta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo en un arrumaco reconfortante mientras miraba vergonzosamente a sus pies. Fue de esta manera que Harry nunca notó el estallido de ira de Draco deformando los rasgos finos a medida que se desplazaba lo más lejos del rubio.

-Regresa a tus habitaciones, Draco-dijo Lady Malfoy con tanta calma que Harry se encogió aun más. Fue tal vez, que en la cara de gran agitación, ella era el tipo de mujer que se resistía estoicamente.

-¡Madre! ¡No fue mi culpa!

-Harry no asistirá a clases hoy y voy a informar a los profesores de esto. No tienes que hacer tus excusas.- Lady Malfoy ignoró las súplicas de su hijo.

-¡¿Te estás poniendo de su lado? Ni siquiera estas - no me escuchas! ¡Ya he dicho, no fue mi culpa!

-Y yo te dije que regresaras a tu habitación, jovencito.

Draco respondió, en forma de un empuje vicioso al pecho de Harry hasta que el muchacho pequeño se desplomó con torpeza. Luego se pasó corriendo de las llamadas frustradas de su madre y dejó a Harry con Lady Malfoy, solos.

Antes que nada se pudiera decir, Harry se puso de pie, más asolado por la culpa por el hecho de que había hecho la madre y al hijo discutir entre sí. Se disculpó con fervor y él tuvo la osadía de colocar sus manos infantiles sobre los brazos expectantes.

-Calla, ahora, calla. Eres un buen chico, Harry, sé que lo eres.-dijo, separó el flequillo hacia un lado y cuando eso hizo poco para calmar a Harry, ella lo atrajo en un abrazo y lo acunó hasta que se quedó en silencio.-No hay ninguna razón para lamentarse.

-Pero hice que Draco se enojara con usted.- Harry, quien nunca en su joven vida fue sostenido de esta manera, comenzara a llorar. No porque sintiera dolor de ser robado en esto cuando bebé, un niño, entonces ahora, un niño que estaba creciendo. Pero sólo porque se sentía tan perfecto y tan felizmente cálido después de todo, que su confusa felicidad reventó lo más rápido, en lágrimas saladas. Lady Malfoy no le refutó. No ha sido necesario, porque en su lugar, se limitó a apretar la mejilla a su flequillo, albergando la cara mojada en el plano de su cuello. Ellos se acurrucaron allí en silencio, respirando, empapados, compartiendo su calor mutuo.

Moqueando una vez que él estaba totalmente tranquilo, Harry jugueteaba con el cuello de la bata de baño de su tutora. Rosado, y con volantes, como una toalla húmeda, era como una cosa nada elegante para usar. Harry había pensado que Lady Malfoy no podía parecer más hermosa, pero allí estaba ella con su larga cabellera suelta y recta su alrededor, con una bata que había visto a su tía llevar cuando quería ser perezosa, y sin embargo ella era un hada en sus ojos. No quería dejar - su presencia, o el Castillo de Midlothian. Quería quedarse por ella. Harry deseó que su madre pudiera conocer a Lady Malfoy, serían tan parecidas, estaba seguro, ya que podrían ser la mejor de las amigas y Harry, y hubiera podido tenerlas cerca para siempre.

-¿Draco te hizo daño?

Harry negó con la cabeza, su cabeza de pelo oscuro despeinado en el marco de su mejilla.

-Me alegro.- Entonces ella le habló con su voz suave, de sus planes para el día. Harían algo especial, dijo, para celebrar su venida aquí. -Vamos a visitar a la hermana Pomfrey primero y conocer a algunos de sus profesores durante el desayuno. Luego tendremos al Sr. Dobby que nos llevará a Edimburgo para un día de compras frívolas.

-¿Dobby?-Harry se rió en el nombre gracioso.

-Por que sí, Harry. Sr. Bretton Dobby. Lo conociste ayer. Viejo divertido. Luego confió en un susurro a escondidas.-Tiene la extraña fascinación por las medias y en ocasiones de fiesta, cuando piensa que está solo, él les trae en su cabeza y danza alrededor de la biblioteca. Usted se ríe ahora, señor Potter.-se aclaró la garganta.- Pero espera a verlo en Navidad.

Harry no podía creer la historia tonta, y él se rió aún más, retorciéndose y sin aliento mientras ella rebotaba sus dedos por su estómago delicado. Por supuesto, Lady Malfoy rara vez decía mentiras, y mucho más tarde, en Navidad, al tiempo, ante el asombro de los ojos de Harry, ella se dio la razón.

o o

Harry nunca había tenido un día más lleno de diversión. Se había quedado, o más bien, se escondió con Lady Malfoy en sus habitaciones mientras esperaban por los sonidos de los hombres Malfoy yéndose. Después de que ellos mismos se cambiaron con la ropa adecuada - y su tutora, había insistido en que Harry llevara el lindo conjunto que dejó para él, sin duda, una vez perteneciente a su hijo - y luego se reunió con la hermana Pomfrey en el ala oeste del castillo.

Era un lugar extraño con hileras de camas simples y cortinas que tenían ruedas unidas a sus partes inferiores. La Hermana Pomfrey era una mujer ocupada en un uniforme como los utilizados en St. John's pero se dio tiempo para Harry y su tutora, e incluso le dio a Harry su primer chupetín de cereza. Le dio, sin embargo, instrucciones para hacer cosas extrañas como estar parado en un cuadrado de metal con una regla en movimiento cubrió a un palo, y lo miró en la boca, y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Ella le preguntó si podía darse la vuelta y quitarse su bonita camisa, tocando con seguridad, mientras preguntaba en voz alta si conocía alguna historia buena o shows que tal vez podía ver cuando estuviera menos ocupada, lo que hizo – estaba la imagen del libro de Lady Malfoy de la última la noche. Luego dejó que se pusiera la camisa de nuevo, le dio la vuelta, las gracias y le dio otro chupetín por ser muy útil.

El desayuno en el comedor estudiantil era increíblemente ruidoso. Filas y bancos con los estudiantes y profesores se mezclaban, como charlaban y comían, o hicieran algo en un corrillo. Nadie miró como Harry caminó junto a Lady Malfoy. Oh, ellos lo vieron, pero no miraban como lo hacían antes. Conoció a sus profesores que eran una mezcla de personajes extraños, pero no eran nada como el profesor Snape o la profesora McGonagall. Se quedaron a charlar con Lady Malfoy y cuando terminaron, le dijeron a Harry, "¡nos vemos mañana en clase!" Decir que Harry estaba radiante de alegría habría sido una subestimación. Él brilló por ello recordándole que él iba a la escuela ahora.

Señora Malfoy no se entretuvo una vez que había terminado el desayuno. Ella retiro rápidamente a Harry en su coche caro y el Sr. Dobby los condujo a las tiendas. Incluso sin el centro comercial, Edimburgo era un lugar tan pintoresco. Parecía haber cientos de lugares para explorar y por lo que fue de esta manera que su salida juntos pasó.

La tarde llegó antes de lo que Harry le hubiera gustado. Dio las gracias a Lady Malfoy profusamente a su regreso a la Residencia del Sur, a lo largo de su baño, y también cuando ella le secaba con la toalla enérgicamente el pelo con olor cítrico. Pero ella no se cansó de sus palabras o el brillo del sol en sus ojos. Ella sólo le sonrió suavemente en respuesta.

o

El aire en el comedor durante la cena se sentía sombrío en comparación con el día maravilloso que Harry había tenido con Lady Malfoy, Draco estaba desplazando la comida en su plato al otro lado de Harry y Lord Malfoy era una vez más superficial en sus movimientos. Harry comenzó a inquietarse, los nervios creciendo en las miradas breves que el hombre mayor le daba desde la cabeza de la mesa.

-Dinos, Draco.-dijo Lord Malfoy de repente- ¿cómo fueron tus clases hoy?

Draco se animó al ser mostrado cierta atención de su padre. Destellos de expresiones se cruzaron sobre su boca mientras corría a través del día en su cabeza, en busca de algo para estar orgulloso. Era algo que Dudley con frecuencia haría- aunque el padre de Dudley, Harry pronto se dio cuenta, se habría sentido orgulloso de cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Dudley, a diferencia de Lord Malfoy.

El relato de la reunión de un estudiante llamado Neville Longbottom en el Club Gentry (1) se entretejía. Draco estaba animado inmensamente - otra primicia para Harry – lo cual sacó sus rasgos atractivos cuando el semblante de su padre se concentrara en el eje central de su recuento. Mientras Draco hablaba, Lord Malfoy guardó silencio y era evidente lo difícil que Draco intentaba obtener una palabra de elogio de su Padre. Su relato llegó a ser menos placentero cuando Draco habló de Neville en términos más degradantes hasta que él empezó a decir: -Oh, no te preocupes, papá, sé que no debe gustarme como un amigo - Longbottom está muy por debajo de nosotros y yo podía mostrarle exactamente hasta dónde. Yo podía decirle durante la práctica de mañana, "Deja el deporte de caballeros con los caballeros", y él es una basura de todos modos y esta tarde en Inglés, ¡le dije a Ronald Weasley que yo podría haberlo expulsado de aquí! si yo quería, así que sería mejor no me mirara nunca más! Después de todo, yo soy el dueño de este castillo.

Un silencio cayó pasivo sobre la mesa como Harry y Draco esperaron la reacción de Lord Malfoy.

-Eso está muy bien, Draco - uno debe ser muy consciente de su propio lugar, sin embargo.- y acabó con la sonrisa petulante fuera de la cara del heredero Malfoy.-Jactarse tan fuerte es un comercio de plebeyo, y un vergonzoso caso de que no mantienes tu status. -Durante mucho tiempo, durante la cena, nadie dijo una palabra más. Sólo estaba el amable recordatorio de Lady Malfoy a su hijo que podía ayudar a Harry en las clases de mañana, si pudiera tan gentilmente ahorrarnos el esfuerzo.

o

Abrigado en un camisón recién comprado - éste era propio y del color de su elección - Lady Malfoy volvió a leerle de un libro de imágenes mientras él masticaba un trozo de banana. Harry se sentía cansado después de su largo día, y aunque su voz melodiosa flotaba dentro y fuera de sus pensamientos, se obligó a permanecer despierto. Les dio las buenas noches a él y a su hijo, se apagaron las luces y sus pasos se desvanecieron, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Harry se sentó en la cama.

Esta noche, fue Harry quien encendió las luces y con mucho cuidado, tocó a Draco en la espalda. Los dos sabían que Draco sólo estaba fingiendo dormir. El niño mayor estaba tendido de costado, mirando hacia la pared, pero Harry pudo ver cuán tensos los hombros y su cuello estaban. Tiró de su buena voluntad y con mucho cuidado una vez más, Harry golpeó a Draco en la espalda.

Con un susurro suave, el muchacho rubio se volvió hacia el otro lado y se miraron unos a otros sin hacer ruido por unos momentos. -¿Estás bien?-Harry preguntó por último.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Draco no lo echó y sorprendió a Harry tanto que se mantuvo en silencio.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que Harry podía pensar en decir.

-Deberías. - Levantándose, Draco saltó de su nivel y fue a inspeccionar las bolsas de la compra ociosas al lado de un escritorio. El buscó a través ellas vigorosamente como si fueran suyas para hacer lo que quisiera, con el rostro apretado reunió la ropa vieja de Harry y las cosas en sus manos, y luego las dejó caer en un lío, pero a Harry no le importaba. -¡Mira esto!- dijo Draco. - Debes preguntarle a Dobby para que los tire a la basura. ¡Y esto! Uf, es repugnante. ¿Tu vieja madre la loca hizo esto para ti? - Harry comenzó, sin oír lo que le dijo, pero vio cuando Draco levantó la bufanda de lana, y amenazó con echarla por la ventana. -Si vas a estar colgándote a mi alrededor, voy estar a tirando esto en primer lugar.

-¡No! -chilló Harry, atrayendo la bufanda lejos antes de que Draco pudiera incluso terminar el desbloqueo de los paneles de vidrio. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás con la fuerza de su propia fuerza, se volvió rápidamente para abrir la puerta y corrió por el pasillo en un puño apretado de miedo. Oyó a Draco gritarle, pero Draco no lo siguió y eso fue todo lo que a Harry le importaba. "¿Cómo pudo?"-Exclamó Harry en su propia mente, lanzado al ataque de histeria como alguien que se le había quitado casi fuera la única cosa que su madre había hecho jamás. Tal vez ella no lo había hecho para nadie en particular, tal vez simplemente lo había hecho porque los ordenanzas le habían dicho hacerlo, pero sea cual fuera la razón, era de ella. Le pertenecía, tenía su toque en cada hebra de lana, su mirada y conciencia y eso fue todo lo que Harry quería. "¿Cómo pudo?" Sólo estaba – él estaba triste - ¡pero aún hizo eso! "

Respirando demasiado rápido, Harry se inclinó contra una pared y se dejó caer con su bufanda de lana en su regazo. Su cabeza rodó por el lado en malestar como un cegador dolor de cabeza le asaltó y tomó todo sus esfuerzos para facilitarse la respiración y reducir la velocidad. Largos minutos pasaron. Asumiendo su entorno, Harry se dio cuenta que sus pies lo habían llevado cerca de las habitaciones de Lady Malfoy y con un suspiro agradecido se transpuso para levantarse. Sin embargo, al oír susurros ásperos no muy lejos, Harry pudo ver que su puerta estaba entreabierta. Entonces oyó la voz de Lord Malfoy atravesando los susurros.

-_¡Ese sucio mequetrefe no es tu hijo, Narcissa!_

Harry se congeló.

-_Te estás olvidando. No es Caelum._ Señor voz de Malfoy volvió a su tono sedentario, sin embargo, convenció a su esposa y Harry que podían oír el cuidado en sus palabras.

–_Sé que no es. __Nadie podría reemplazar -_

_-Mi amor, mi queridisima, ¿me crees tan ciego, tu marido? __No me puedes engañar, ni a Draco y si esto sigue así siento decir que no debe quedarse…_

No se quedó por mucho tiempo. En su lugar, Harry fue a buscar el armario en el que había dormido la noche anterior, aferrándose a la materia áspera de la bufanda de su madre al pecho.

0

Los días pasaron, miércoles, jueves, viernes y ahora la mayoría del sábado pasó vacilante como la luz de las velas, iluminado y sin luz con la brisa caprichosa. Harry asistió a sus clases y aprendió cosas interesantes sobre el sistema solar en ciencia, había tocado en el piano por primera vez en una clase de música, pintado docenas de dibujos para su mamá en arte y comenzó a aprender sobre la resta con un ábaco. Se sentó en el banco por su cuenta durante la práctica deportiva, se comió su almuerzo en una esquina, y trató todo lo posible de sentarse en la parte posterior de la clase - lejos de Draco. Esto último fue un poco difícil ya que Draco se tomó a sí mismo como con el derecho torcido de pisotear discretamente cualquiera de los intentos de Harry en darse a conocer a los profesores y a sus compañeros en las clases.

No oyó más discusiones entre cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Malfoy y parecía que a pesar de ellos, Lord y Lady le trataban exactamente de la misma manera que cuando él había llegado primero. Es decir, Lady Malfoy aún le mimaba por la noche con baños y fruta y una historia, y Lord Malfoy estaba en su modo mecánico. Lo mismo no ocurrió con Harry. Cada día fue barrido por las discusiones del martes que pesaban más y más pesadas sobre sus hombros hasta que se inclinaron en una constante ansiedad. Esperó al día en que se cansarían de él. Esperó a la última gota del vaso - para que fuera expulsado del castillo, ya que así lo dijo Draco.

Los sábados estaban al parecer destinados a clases especializadas; Draco había tomado esgrima y Harry todavía no se inscribió a nada. Usaba el tiempo para pasear por fuera de las aulas de Draco. Draco - a pesar de su mala intención hacia Harry - aún mantuvo la petición de su madre e hizo de ello otra parte de su perverso derecho de caminar con Harry y pastorearlo a lo largo de cada lección que compartían o no. Útil teniendo en cuenta que Harry tenía un momento difícil el encontrar donde estaban las clases, pero humillante, porque Draco nunca falló en mencionar en voz alta a su pandilla que era el vigilante de Harry Potter.

Sin amigos, más solo que nunca en sus preocupaciones ahogadas y con posición incierta, y extrañando a su mamá incluso más, Harry se dobló hacia abajo contra la pared al lado de una armadura con la que había estado fingiendo hablar, y dejó que las lágrimas de frustración se deslizaran. Inoportuno, ese fue el momento en que la lección de Draco terminó y un flujo de estudiantes salía de las puertas dobles al segundo que se abrió de golpe. Eran una mezcla de edades - algunos lo suficientemente mayores para no mirar como removió sus lágrimas y se irguió. El último en salir fue Draco, llevando su bolsa de deportes y equipo de esgrima en un brazo. No tenía sentido tratar de esconderse de él. Extrañamente, el niño más grande siempre sabía cuando Harry había estado llorando o se sentía especialmente miserable y por supuesto, sería su señal para empezar con su púa de insultos.

-¿Otra vez? - Draco resopló, mientras rodaba los ojos. -Eres un bebé. ¿Y te preguntas por qué nadie te quiere?

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Harry replicó. - ¡Lady Malfoy si lo hace!- Él había tenido suficiente, suponía, y, posiblemente, este podría ser el tiro de gracia para Draco también. Harry pudo ver el destello de ira en los ojos que eran tan similares al florete que Draco con frecuencia mostraba - afilado y metálico que brillaba a la luz.

-No. ¡Ella no!- Draco dijo entre dientes. -Sólo te tiene lástima. ¡Ella no te quiere, ni siquiera le gustas!

-¡Le gusto! ¡Ella me quiere! ¡Lo dijo ella misma!- Harry estaba gritando, envuelto en su propia histeria y la desesperación como si su mundo estuviera tan cerca del rompimiento de su eje. Justo delante suyo estaba alguien que tenía el poder de tomarlo todo. Todo, y tal vez, quería que Draco se lo llevara todo, de modo que no quedara nada, aunque sabía lo peligroso que era el pensamiento. -¡Soy un buen chico!- Harry estaba más allá de gritos - agudos y en voz alta y el dolor con las manos en puño a su lado y sus pequeños hombros desmoronándose bajo el peso de la no pertenencia. -¡Soy lo suficiento bueno …

-Cá-lla-te

De pronto, en un momento desconcertante en el que Draco se encorvó sobre sus hombros y lo estrelló contra el pecho de Harry, el chirrido estridente de hierro resonó en el silencio que siguió del estallido de Draco, segundos antes de su agitación. No era el florete que hizo el ruido, sino más bien, la armadura que había levantado su hacha en las garras de sus manos y se volvió con una fuerza tremenda a los muchachos, silbando después y perdiendo la cabeza de Draco por una cabeza y la de Harry por una pulgada. Cuando todos los movimientos se detuvieron, los temblorosos chicos con cautela miraron hacia arriba al ver que el hacha se había incrustado en la pared sólida. La armadura estaba inmóvil.

-Podrías haber muerto-murmuró Draco con horror. El rubio miró a Harry mientras el chico más pequeño observaba a su propia reflexión sobre el hacha sobre su cabeza, sus ojos verdes sin pestañear y con los bordes rojos. Algo que no se debería haber desplazado acababa de desplazarse, y Draco había estado allí junto a él para verlo. Entonces, el pensamiento de Draco despejó cualquier sentido de asombro que se atrevió a quedarse en la mente de Harry. Él se apartó del muchacho rubio e hizo lo que mejor había aprendido al vivir con su primo, corrió. Descendió pasillo, tras pasillo, ignorando los gritos de Draco, Harry corrió tan rápido como pudo escapar del invasor sentimiento de derrota. Si se quedaba a escuchar los insultos de Draco o su vicioso empuje y golpes de revés, él con cansancio se rendiría. Él permitiría que Draco fastidiara para devolverle el golpe y dejar que fuera expulsado de la escuela o él mismo se perdería cuando Draco caminara por encima suyo y entonces ya no habría punto el salir de su tía y su tío. Había anhelando el cambio, pero no tenía nada, y nada tendría si abandonaba ahora.

Harry había corrido mucho más lejos de lo que sospechaba y hubiera continuando corriendo si no hubiera derrumbado directamente a alguien que dio un grito de respuesta. Manos grandes le estabilizaron antes de que pudiera caer hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas hasta que su corazón dejó de martillar y su respiración volvió.

Disculpándose, Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver con quién había estrellado vergonzosamente. Harry sintió que sus mejillas arder aún más cuando se dio cuenta que la otra persona parecía estar a medio vestir - en mallas negras y un chaleco - y esto era lo que la mente infantil de Harry entendía como el príncipe azul del libro con dibujos de Lady Malfoy. Era alto, de espaldas anchas y cabello ondulado dorado de otoño. Harry estaba preocupado de si se había chocado con un profesor.

-¡Oi, Diggory!- Harry se encogió cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito mariquita?- y nunca había oído jurar a Draco.

Draco parecía haber conseguido que su ira volviera.

-Diggory -frunció el ceño al muchacho rubio. -Podría darte detención por insultar a un prefecto, Malfoy.

-Vamos a ver si lo intentas. ¿No? Ya me lo imaginaba. Pues bien, vamos.- Draco desató una lucha por el brazo de Harry pero el joven se alejó, acercándose al muchacho mucho más alto. -¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡A ver si me importa cuando te pierdas!

Los dos estudiantes menos airados se quedaron quietos mientras Draco pisoteó distanciándose.

-Pequeño Diablo enojón, ¿no?-Harry sintió mucha vergüenza para contestar pero el muchacho más alto apenas se desanimó. Se puso de rodillas hasta que estuvo ojo a ojo con Harry y le tendió la mano junto con una sonrisa. -Soy Gwydion.

Con el corazón sordo y asombrado, Harry colocó su mano mucho más pequeña en Gwydion, ruborizado y brillante hasta las raíces de su cabello a medida que subían y bajaban juntas. -Harry.

-Ya lo sé-sonrió el estudiante de más edad. -Por lo tanto, joven Harry, ¿siempre has estado en el estudio de baile?

Pasar el tiempo con Gwydion había llevado de su mente todas las cosas que pasaron desde su llegada al Castillo de Midlothian. Hablaron de baile y Gwydion había cuidadosamente prestado a Harry sus pies para pararse mientras giraban en torno a una música viva de la radio. Él no ha preguntado por qué estuvo corriendo o por qué sus ojos parecían un poco hinchados pero había bailado y se dejó girar en el aire, siempre capturado con seguridad en los brazos inquebrantables de Gwydion .Por una tarde, Harry se había dejado flotar, dichosamente feliz que había encontrado un amigo al menos.

No sería hasta mucho más tarde que Harry pensó en el traje de hierro de la armadura y su hacha, y sería aún más tarde que Harry se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que Draco había estado cuando dijo, "Podrías haber muerto." Harry nunca había estado en ningún peligro, pero si Draco no se hubiera encogido hasta chocar contra Harry en su enojo -

Draco podría haber muerto.

N/T: (1)Gentry: según Encarta (jeje) dice que es la clase inglesa que está debajo de la aristocracia y consiste en familias quienes no son de la nobleza por nacimiento pero tienen títulos y un escudo de armas. Ó el grupo de gente que pertenece al grupo social más alto.

Lo sé. Necesita una editada descomunal, no me maten. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar. Lo siento mucho, quizás dentro de un mes o algo así. En menos tiempo si me pongo todos los días. Si alguien puede decirme como coloco los códigos para las cursivas y todo lo demás, le sería muy agradecida, que sino la historia pierde mucho significado y eso… No les gustaría... o.O


	4. Chapter 4

BY CANDLELIGHT Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

IV

_Cuando él era un niñito_

La siguiente semana fue mucho más de la misma forma que la primera semana de Harry había pasado en la que, a veces, Draco se pondría furioso con él y añadiría a las palabras hirientes, golpes al niño más pequeño en torno como un huracán en miniatura contenido en una botella diminuta. No parecía tener rima o razón para ello, pero cuando se sentaba y pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que el joven aristócrata no era ni remotamente tan vicioso como su primo lo había sido. Por lo menos, Draco ya no trató de humillarlo en clases, pero siempre se quejaba cuando se daba cuenta que Harry partía hacia el estudio de baile. Lamentablemente, las cenas eran acontecimientos todavía conducidos en un ambiente prohibitivo, silencioso, salvo por el tintineo de los utensilios y Lord Malfoy inusualmente preguntando a su hijo acerca del progreso de la educación de Draco, mientras examinaba a su esposa y a la carga.

Sin embargo, como siempre había un resquicio de esperanza para buscar en la más oscura de las nubes, Harry tenía el calmante afecto que compartía con Lady Malfoy, la compañía de Gwydion cuando el estudiante de más edad – anteriormente de sexto, aprendió Harry - podría perder el tiempo, y la escuela, con sus horas de aprendizaje se filtraban en Harry como el más rico chocolate caliente. "¡_Con un montón de malvaviscos!" _Había encontrado a sí mismo atrapado con sus clases de Inglés - en parte porque era dulce con el maestro, y en parte porque estaba leyendo una historia de una niña curiosa que se cayó por un agujero de conejo.

El domingo anterior, Harry se había desalentado al saber que él no sería capaz de visitar a su madre con tanta frecuencia como lo había hecho cuando vivía con sus parientes - bastante justo, teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre Edimburgo y Surrey. Pero el profesor Dumbledore había dicho que a ciencia cierta no había olvidado su promesa con Harry en absoluto y había dispuesto que para el tiempo, ya que ni él ni el profesor Snape pudieron llegar a un acuerdo definitivo sobre la mejor manera de calmar la situación, uno del personal de la escuela acompañaría a Harry por un día de visita cada dos semanas.

La primera visita de Harry era con el profesor Snape, lo cual, en la mente del profesor era el camino indirecto del profesor Dumbledore, para enseñarle una lección no deseada de "una educadora tolerancia hacia los niños difíciles." Claramente, el jefe de la facultad se dio cuenta, acababa de ser llamado niño por el insufrible viejo director.

Así fue como un domingo, en una mañana ventosa de octubre, Harry se encontró a sí mismo a toda prisa tirado por su lado a bordo del Express Cross- Country , en la estación de ferrocarril de Edimburgo. El Profesor Snape los puso en el tren justo a tiempo al segundo cuando uno de los extremos de la bufanda de Harry viró a través de las puertas corredizas automáticas, un silbido de caldera chilló por el aire y la cabina se tambaleó hacia delante en movimiento.

-Comprenda, Potter-dijo con sorna el profesor Snape mientras se frotaba la mano que había estado llevando a cabo en el codo de Harry contra el costado de su pantalón, limpiándose las huellas invisibles de la suciedad. -Entienda, no me hago culpable de cualquier delito menor que se atreva a coincidir en mi reloj.- El profesor se inclinó sobre Harry amenazante: -No espere a que le mime como el director lo hace, muchacho. Me uno para saber exactamente lo que eres.

Qué es exactamente lo que podría haber sido, Harry no podía entender pero obedientemente – puso buena cara - siguió al profesor a través del pasillo de la cabina hasta que encontraron sus asientos. Por suerte, o tal vez era como el profesor Snape previó, ni siquiera tuvieron que sentarse juntos y de modo así que Harry estaba sentado al lado de una muchacha adolescente con auriculares en las orejas y un libro grueso en el que tenía la nariz pegada

Las seis horas a Londres habrían sido extremadamente aburridas, sin nadie con quien hablar y sólo el cierre de la chaqueta para jugar; Lady Malfoy le había vestido con su chaqueta nueva, de color rojo, así como unos jeans de lujo y un cuello de tortuga. Llevaba puesta la bufanda de su madre y jugó con los extremos durante un rato. Miró a su alrededor de su asiento para ver si el profesor Snape podría estar demasiado aburrido, pero el profesor se había retirado la bandeja del asiento individual y estaba aparentemente corrigiendo ensayos de sexto. "Me pregunto si el profesor Snape enseña a Gwydion". Al tiempo, su inquietud distrajo a la adolescente. Ella no parecía demasiado molesta, pero Harry murmuró una suave disculpa de todos modos.

-Eso está bien. ¿Es ese tu padre el de allá atrás? Puedo cambiar de asiento con él si lo deseas. Pero rápidamente, Harry negó con la cabeza, horrorizado de que ella podría pensar en hacer algo tan peligroso.

-Él es el profesor Snape.- Harry se acercó hacia ella, curiosamente tocó la cubierta de su libro grueso. Se veía muy claro, sin nada que diera cualquier tipo de detalles de su contenido. -¿Qué estás leyendo? -preguntó Harry.

-Oh ¿esto? Es un libro que escribí.- Parecía un poco tímida cuando lo dijo, el flequillo cayendo hacia delante ligeramente. -Me voy a Londres para tenerlo publicado ahí. Tal vez. Supongo. Si les gusta.

Al oírla hablar, Harry se preguntó por qué le daría vergüenza de algo tan asombroso como eso, era como Gwydion, de una manera - mayor que él y con talentos especiales. - ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Acababa de empezar de introducirse a la lectura de los libros con menos dibujos y más palabras, y Harry lo había amado. Para que alguien pueda ser capaz de escribir un libro por su cuenta - la idea nunca había cruzado su mente hasta entonces. Supuso que era una tonta manera de pensar. De lo contrario, ¿qué sería de todos los libros que han salido? -¿Puedes - me dirás de qué se trata? ¿Por favor?- El afán de Harry era contagioso y su compañera de viaje estaba probablemente igual de contenta de compartir su trabajo con él. Las horas volaron en buena compañía mientras Harry escuchaba embelesado su historia de un joven que cayó para siempre en un sueño profundo, oscuro y podía caminar por los sueños en la fantasía, y sin embargo deseaba que algún día despertar porque estaba sólo él en su mundo.

Sonaba muy solitario y muy triste a Harry, y cuando él se lo dijo, ella le contó en voz baja mucho más triste.- Eso es sólo la vida, Harry.

o

Cuanto más cerca estaban a Surrey, el profesor Snape más parecía enfurruñarse. Él intentó morder al niño para que se apresurara para que pudieran terminar el día, de forma irascible tamborileó con los dedos en su rodilla cuando él y Harry tomaron un taxi en Little Whinging y bruscamente pagó por una botella de aguardiente de orujo de Waitrose junto a la panadería local. Harry vio, con los ojos muy abiertos, como el profesor normalmente decoroso desenroscaba el tapón y bebió un trago ahí mismo en la tienda. Fue probablemente un poco temprano para beber, pero Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada y simplemente esperó afuera. El Profesor Snape había decidido entonces, que tal vez debería alimentar al mocoso Potter con el almuerzo, y así estaba inspeccionando la autenticidad de las fechas de vencimiento en los sándwiches.

En las afueras de la tienda, Harry tarareó un poco, en cuclillas jugando con unos cuantos guijarros que lucían interesantes que viera en el soporte de las bicicletas. Pensó en el Hombre Eterno - como Harry había venido a llamar al personaje solitario del que había aprendido durante el viaje en tren - y se preguntó si a su madre le gustarían los dibujos pintados con dedos que trajo con él para mostrarle. Preocupado por sus pensamientos, Harry nunca notó a tiempo los dedos gruesos como chorizo, que lo agarraron de su brazo flacucho y lo arrastraron fuera de la tierra hasta que sus dedos de los pies enzapatillados apenas rozaron el pavimento. Harry gritó de sorpresa pero en cuanto vio la barbilla de su tío tambaleando coloreada de púrpura allí sobre su cabeza, se tragó el grito que había amenazado con escapar y volvió la cabeza hacia el lado en el miedo. Él no quería ver a su tío. No podía verlo.

No después de lo que había sucedido

Harry no sabía qué hacer - no podía esperar a comprender cada vez - por qué era que su tío, Vernon Dursley, lo odiaba. Odiado, despreciado, e indignado por la idea misma de su continua existencia respirante.

No había comenzado de esa manera como Harry sólo había comenzado como una pequeña molestia. Después de todo, no había mucho que un bebé pequeñito podía hacer más que llorar mucho. El problema era, lo que enojaba al tío de Harry era que había tenido que compartir su casa con algún medio-huérfano bastardo- y el muchacho era un bastardo sin importar lo que su esposa en primer lugar le dijo. Lo hacía sentirse agitado cuando tuvo que sufrir la madre del niño y su tranquilidad desconcertante. Pero cuando tuvo que cargar de mala gana el dinero para retirar con una pala a la madre de Harry en un refugio y luego tener al chico viviendo con su propia familia de forma permanente - fue demasiado para mantener su aversión a raya.

Ver a Harry con las mejillas rosadas y en su nueva y al parecer costosa ropa, para su tío, era como una burla ridícula en la cara de su vida difícil de ganar, una injusticia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pagar por la comida del niño y cosas si regresaba con el aspecto de muñequita de un hombre rico?¿Por qué aguantar al enano mocoso durante siete años?

-Pequeño bastardo.- susurró el tío de Harry, la saliva y el whisky desintegrándose a partir de las desigualdades entre los dientes torcidos. Sacudió a Harry duro con toda la fuerza de su espalda, completamente ajeno a la atención que había obtenido. -¡Pagué para enviar a tu madre sangrienta para que le arreglen la cabeza! ¡He pagado por ello! ¡Yo lo hice! ¿Y cuál fue el agradecimiento que tuve? ¡Querías irte! ¡Marcharte lejos, así de simple!- Se enfureció contra Harry, allí mismo en la calle principal, agitando el niño indefenso hasta que Harry se sintió terriblemente enfermo y asustado. -Ni siquiera me dabas lo que yo quería tú sucia, pequeña…

-Señor. Ponga al muchacho abajo y de un paso hacia atrás. - Un par de policías se habían congregado a ambos lados del tío de Harry, y el profesor Snape estaba de pie junto a ellos con un brazo alrededor de su bolsa de papel marrón de las compras.

Venir a, darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que él acababa de hacer en público, el hombre de rostro púrpura estalló en sudoración y se volvió horrorizado, ojos pequeños y brillantes descendieron hacia su sobrino, que con valor falso, colgaba de forma pasiva y silenciosa. -Ponga al muchacho hacia abajo, ahora.- el mismo policía repitió.

Harry sintió que la mano carnosa lo soltaba - la sangre precipitándose a su brazo - y cayó en un montón en el suelo, temblando y con el estómago revuelto. Oyó su tío defenderse diciendo que él había tenido un poco demasiado para beber, y oyó la voz sibilante del Profesor Snape murmurando algo más en respuesta a los agentes de policía. Harry pudo ver que los policías que finalmente apresaron a su tío en un coche destellante y que el profesor Snape lo tironeaba de la tierra. -¿Puedes caminar, Potter? -preguntó él, pero Harry apenas podía entender la pregunta. Miró a los ojos muy oscuros desde tan lejos por encima de él y sintió la mano que lo condujo hacia adelante sin embargo, la única voz que entendía - la que más fuerte sonó, hasta la sal de los huesos - era la de su tío Vernon.

…Tú sucia, pequeña - '

- ¿Potter? ¡Potter! - Harry se alarmó en el tono agudo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y lanzando sus ojos ferozmente alrededor hasta que reconoció donde estaba y quien estaba junto a él. El profesor parecía tan sorprendido por Harry como el niño lo estaba de él, pero el flash de shock se apresuró a esconderse y la calma y sobre todo una mueca irritable de desprecio estaba de vuelta en su lugar. -Hemos llegado.

Estaban de pie delante de una puerta con paneles de vidrio junto a él, a través de la cual estaba una mujer con el pelo largo y ondulado de color rojo dispuestos delicadamente a su alrededor. El Profesor Snape no hizo ademán de seguir a Harry, en verdad, el profesor no hizo ningún movimiento en absoluto. Se quedó allí, cuando los pies de Harry llevaron al niño a ciegas en la habitación y sobre la cama para abrazar a su mamá dormida. Harry se quedó de esa manera, se sentó en el regazo de su madre, los brazos sobre los hombros y la cara pegada a su cuello. No recordó el mostrarle los dibujos que había querido, ni hablar con ella acerca de sus días en el castillo. No chilló acerca de Draco o le dijo cuan asustado había estado al ver al tío Vernon de nuevo.

El niño con fiereza sostuvo a su mami en su sueño profundo y oscuro, porque no había nada más que podía hacer.

o

Un muy tranquilo y cansado Harry fue devuelto entrada la noche – la Cena ha pasado y la hora del baño – a una ansiosa Lady Malfoy que esperaba a la entrada de la residencia Sur. Ella tocó suavemente sus mejillas pálidas y miró a los ojos desenfocados con preocupación, pero fue asegurada por el sombrío profesor Snape que Harry estaba bien. -En necesidad de una buena noche de descanso, presumiblemente.- dijo en una voz áspera, luego se fue.

No mucho después, Harry estaba escondido cuidadosamente en la cama - declinando frutas y cuento. Oyó sus pasos suaves desvanecerse y tensarse para asegurarse de que su hijo estaba realmente dormido en el segundo nivel. Cuando fue obvio que él era la única persona despierta, Harry se coló fuera de la habitación de Draco y salió a buscar el armario del vestíbulo de entrada. Había paraguas y botas de goma mojadas de la lluvia del norte dentro del espacio pequeño; pequeños charcos de barro en el suelo sucio. Escogió un lugar relativamente seco, Harry se acomodó y se acurrucó, la voz de su tío, aún resonaba en su cabeza. "Tú sucia…" su tío le había dicho. Harry trató de combatir la somnolencia, pero no sirvió de nada; le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza le pesaba tanto que le arrulló hacia los sueños.

A menudo, cuando no era el tipo de sueño con sus deseos, soñaba en la noche con las minúsculas cosas que le daban miedo. Por las mañanas, no podía entender por qué esto era así. Había soñado con espejos rotos, confusas notas, y lugares muy oscuros. Parecían inofensivos en la luz del día pero ambientado en la noche y bajo llave en su armario, el menor ruido podía hacer Harry gritar de terror y el más ligero roce hacer que Harry pensara en frías manos llegando por las rendijas de su puerta.

Uno de los sueños, en particular, había estado rondando a Harry desde que salió de Surrey. Comenzaba en su armario, donde estaba encerrado, como de costumbre, y sería en un momento en que nadie estaba en casa. Luego de las sombras de las esquinas de la mínima habitación vino el rumor, clic -clic de dedos en movimiento en el piso de cemento. Manos vacunas - cortadas o abrumados por los huesos del antebrazo - hundieron los pulgares y los índices hacia su pequeña mancha en el centro. Llegaron a él y lo inmovilizaron en el suelo, una de ellas cubrió su boca y la otra, la más grande, esperó entre las piernas, los dedos en movimiento como el de un corazón que late. Por lo general, hacia gemir a Harry hasta que se sentara bruscamente en estado de vigilia, pero esta noche fue la noche que oyó la voz de su tío Vernon, susurrando las palabras que le hicieron gritar despierto;

-Tú sucia, pequeña calienta pijas

-Déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir.-gimió Harry, los brazos y las piernas frenéticas forcejeando locamente en el suelo como manos invisibles le sacudían bruscamente. -¡Por favor! ¡Déjame salir!

-¡Estás afuera, bebito llorón! - Otra sacudida fuerte y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, parpadeando con dureza hasta que se acostumbraron a la pálida luz de una linterna rodando por su muslo. Era Draco quien lo sujetaba por los hombros; Harry reconocería esa voz ridículamente hosca en cualquier lugar y nunca había estado tan contento de oírla. Apenas podía ver la cara del otro chico, pero Draco podía verlo muy bien, ya que estaba más cercano a la viga de la luz de la linterna. Por un momento, le preocupó que Draco pudiera hacer algo horrible - hacer descender a Lord Malfoy y demandar que Harry sea expulsado de la escuela por hacer jaleo - pero la frialdad de las manos que sostenían sus hombros le aliviaba y Draco estaba arreglando su camisa de dormir de manera que no se juntara tanto hacia sus muslos. -¡Bueno, vamos entonces!

-¿Ha-hacia dónde vamos?

-Volvemos a nuestras habitaciones, por supuesto-respondió Draco mientras se desplazaban fuera del armario con el joven aristócrata sosteniendo la linterna en frente suyo. Caminaron, para Harry, en un silencio embarazoso y torpe. Harry estaba preocupado por lo que esto podría significar para él. Pero Draco no pataleó por el escándalo - ni siquiera cuando un ruido deslizante sorprendió al niño más pequeño lo suficiente para empuñar la camisa de la espalda de Draco en su mano temblorosa. -Simplemente no puedo dejarte solo, ¿no?- dijo Draco, con un tinte de resignación y una diminuta muy mala cara. Para continuar el asombro de Harry, Draco no se molestó en volver a subir a su propio nivel, pero se metió en la cama con el muchacho que había estado llamando mugriento y dejó la lamparita de Harry colgada del techo encendida hasta la mañana.

o

Tal vez para un observador casual, no había cambiado nada en la actitud intimidatoria de Draco hacia Harry desde el fin de semana – no que supieran buscar cualquier signo de cambios - pero Lord y Lady Malfoy , conscientes de las payasadas perturbadoras de su hijo por lo general, discretamente echaron un vistazo del uno al otro en cuestión sobre la mesa, sorprendidos, es decir, Lord Malfoy con una peculiaridad menos sedentaria de su ceja fina y Lady Malfoy con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos mientras ella se escondía detrás de su copa de vino. Ellos no sabían qué lo ocasionó, pero cada uno estaba agradecido por razones muy distintas; Lord Malfoy, apaciguado de que Draco que tendría más éxito en frenar a su madre en su preocupante malsana devoción y Lady Malfoy, complacida por el amor de Harry.

La colocación de los asientos había sido cambiada por un joven, aristócrata mandón. Draco había entrado en el comedor con un niño pequeño, de cabello oscuro, sin decir palabra y luego exigió que el chico más bajito se sentara junto a él durante las comidas. Comenzó las conversaciones por su cuenta- volviendo a contar su día a sus padres - y dio un codazo a Harry hasta que la voz más suave habló una o dos palabras acerca de las lecciones. A lo que, Lord Malfoy dio su guiño superficial de atención y Lady Malfoy, rebosante de alegría por debajo de su agraciada calma, cayó en la atracción de las conversaciones también. No pudo haber estado más orgullosa con el cambio de corazón de Draco, y cuando su hijo irrumpió en el cuarto de baño, alegando que no debería tener que esperar su turno cuando el baño era lo suficientemente grande para compartir, las preocupaciones de Lady Malfoy acerca de que Draco nunca aceptaría a Harry estaban indeciblemente silenciadas. Ella hecho un vistazo a tiempo para atrapar la sonrisa de Harry, iluminando su rostro angelical como si fuera Navidad, y derramó el agua burbujeante tentadoramente a Draco para que brincara.

Estos eventos podrían de ningún modo llegar al conocimiento de extraños, maestros o amigos, por lo que aún ellos principalmente presenciaban, sobre una base diaria, al heredero Malfoy empujando a Harry en clase y poniendo en marcha peleas en el comedor estudiantil. Es cierto, Draco siempre era quien iniciaba las discusiones con la mayoría de los estudiantes, no solamente Harry. Era el carácter de Draco, tenía que mangonear a las personas que querían acercarse a él, y él tenía que salirse con la suya en cualquier desacuerdo. Pero eso significaba que a Draco le importaba - aunque él nunca lo decía en palabras o términos que mostraban preocupación. Harry, no obstante, aprendió a que no le afectara como empezaba a entender muchas otras cosas acerca del rubio, pintando una imagen distinta cada vez.

Viernes por la tarde, y algunas semanas después de haber extrañado el visitar a su madre debido a que el profesor Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape temporalmente no se lo permitían, Harry estaba en su clase favorita, sentado junto a Draco. Harry hasta ahora nunca había compartido un banco con Draco fuera de la Residencia Sur y mientras la lección progresaba Harry no pudo evitar desviar sus asombrados ojos hacia su compañero de mesa debajo del borde de su cabello. Sabía que Draco era estudioso relacionado a las clases, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver correctamente como el rubio lucia; con aplomo sujetaba el lápiz de manera contundente sobre los libros de ejercicios, y los ojos grises se centraban en el tablero frontal. Al final de la lección, el profesor de Inglés - quien siempre hacia que las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaran cuando el adulto le daba un poco de atención - se volvió hacia la mesa y anunció que era el momento de su lectura especial antes de soltarlos por el fin de semana.

-Lord Malfoy.-y el profesor de inglés era la única persona que hacia frente a Draco tan formalmente.-Cuando esté listo.

Draco apartó la silla y se inclinó cerca del lado de Harry mientras sacaba un libro que aparentaba viejo de su mochila. Esto despertó la curiosidad de Harry al instante - un niño rubio en ropa de color verde y de pie en lo que le parecía a Harry como una roca redonda. A sabiendas, Draco sonrió. Entonces se irguió de pie alto y orgulloso mientras pasaba las páginas abiertas y, con voz agradable, comenzó a leer.

-À Léon Werth. - empezó con confianza, y continuó, muy consciente de ojos como lechuza de Harry.- Je demande aux enfants perdón … - y a pesar de que Harry no entiende una palabra de ello.-Je corigir donc ma Dédicace: À Léon Werth, quand il était petit garcon ... -amó los colores y los sonidos que la voz de Draco creaba. Mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos sobre el escritorio y asentaba la cabeza sobre ellos, escuchando a Draco quien era, para entonces, a él como una luz en la oscuridad, sus miradas se cruzaron sobre las copas del libro, hablando en sus propias palabras

o

-Vivíamos en Dordogne. - dijo Draco mientras conducía a Harry a la academia de baile el sábado. -Antes de venir de nuevo aquí este verano.

-Así que ahí es donde aprendiste a hablar francés.- Harry adivinó pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, los pálidos, hilos de seda brillaron en los ejes repentino de luz natural cuando salieron de la escalera que habían estado subiendo.

-Aprendí de mi tía abuela, Casiopea Black. El castillo le pertenecía a ella y le gustaba invitarnos para las vacaciones de invierno, antes de que nos mudáramos a Francia. Tenía la intención de dar su castillo al primo de madre, Sirius Black. Pero murió en un accidente. Después de eso alguien más estuvo destinado a heredarlo, sin embargo desapareció, así que cuando Nana Cassie murió, yo heredé el castillo y el título. - Harry se sorprendió por el tono afectado con que Draco habló de sus parientes. Trató de disculparse -, sintió compasión de que alguien con el que Draco era cariñoso con claridad suficiente como para llamarla "nana" había fallecido -, pero Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó. -De todos modos, nos quedábamos aquí durante Navidad hasta Año Nuevo; Nana, yo, madre y padre, y mi - hermano menor - los chicos se detuvieron tan abruptamente, perfectamente sincronizados y en armonía el uno al otro que nunca se dieron cuenta de las miradas de confusión de los estudiantes que pasaban.

Harry no podía entender cómo la conversación anterior sobre la historia de Draco que había leído en clase el viernes logró convertirse en esta confesión susurrada. Se dio cuenta de la manera en que Draco se inquietaba, cambiando su equipo de esgrima y una bolsa de deportes en un brazo. El muchacho blondo tenía una mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad de que había hablado tanto a Harry, pero era, en cierto modo, completamente natural el compartir ahora las pequeñas cosas entre sí - aunque pelearon constantemente - ¿y por qué debería ser el compartir sus recuerdos dolorosos algo diferente?

-Escuché a Lord y Lady Malfoy riñendo esa noche que casi te deshiciste de mi bufanda…

- Bueno, en realidad no quería -Draco, se puso nervioso por la verdad, tratando de negarla. Harry asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente. Draco simplemente no estaba interesado en decir lo siento la mayor parte del tiempo, o estar en lo incorrecto.

-Tu padre dijo que Lady Malfoy estaba tratando de reemplazar a Caelum siendo amable conmigo. ¿ Caelum - ¿tu hermano -.- pero ¿cómo iba a preguntar tal cosa como si el hermano de Draco había o no muerto? "Podría haber sido secuestrado, o podría estar... en otro lugar, perfectamente seguro, sólo que no aquí". Harry preocupado se mordía el labio, pensando que tal vez no debería ser tan audaz y presunto. Estaban empezando a llevarse bien, pero eso no significa que Draco realmente quería compartir algo tan personal con él. "Sólo lo mejores amigos comparten secretos" Harry recordó a uno de los estudiantes que lo desairó al decir. "Y a Draco ni siquiera le gusto".

-Sí, murió. Claros, ojos verdes se elevaron a Draco - tristes por la pérdida de Draco y, sin embargo, indebidamente contentos de que el otro chico no lo había apartado bruscamente por preguntar. -Ocurrió cuando yo tenía cinco. Estuvimos aquí en el invierno - Caelum siempre fue como un bebé llorón, como tú, supongo - y se puso muy enfermo un día. Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mejorar. - Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, alcanzando el estudio de baile en lo que parecía un latido del corazón.

En la puerta, sin palabras y ahora completamente triste por Draco, Harry preguntó en un murmullo.- ¿Lo extrañas?

Las cejas finas de Draco se relajaron en un punto de vista reflexivo. No estaba tan triste como Harry parecía estar, pero Draco había tenido un par de años para llegar a un acuerdo con ello y lo más importante, entendía por qué había sucedido. Nadie iba a ser acusado por el fallecimiento de Caelum, y aunque Draco le había hecho frente admirablemente, apenas significaba que no echaba de menos a su hermano menor. Se lo dijo a Harry, y añadió con una mirada picara.- Le gustarías, los dos son unos bebés, así que supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo en su lugar.

"¿Hacer qué?"Harry quería preguntar, mirando la traviesa sonrisa de Draco.

Las palabras apenas tuvieron tiempo de asentarse en sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del estudio se abrieron y la cabeza de Gwydion saltó. - Pensé que oí una voz repipi hablando aquí. Hola Malfoy, Harry.

-Hola pendejo. - Draco ignoró el ceño del prefecto y se volvió a Harry en su lugar. -Vendré cuando termine-. Luego dejó a la pareja, sin pensar en sus miradas asombradas.

-Parece que el diablito encontró algunos modales. - dijo Gwydion, deliberadamente cambiando su mirada hacia el niño bajito.- Hacia ti por lo menos.

-Oh no, yo no lo llamaría modales.

-Otra cosa entonces. Quien sea, pase, niño Harry - estarás viendo un ensayo general hoy. Estábamos a la espera de ti y no creerías - La voz de Gwydion se desvaneció de sus pensamientos mientras Harry trataba de no perderse en las cosas que Draco le acababa de decir, y trató en su lugar, prestar atención a los ensayos.

Era un baile de jazz - lleno de vueltas y revueltas y estallidos repentinos de energía que tenía a Harry, olvidando a Draco en la construcción de su excitación, rebotando en su asiento mientras les aplaudía. El grupo, en el que estaba Gwydion y sus compañeros de año-, impulsado por los vítores de Harry, se movían en intento atrevido e improvisaban donde querían a la caída del sombrero, lo cual era porque adoraban tener al niño a su alrededor. Una vez que terminaron, dieron una profunda, profunda reverencia delante de Harry y Gwydion alegremente recogió al niño sobre sus hombros, mientras anunciaba a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que estaban a un costado que Harry era su mascota de la suerte. Harry no había notado hasta entonces a los estudiantes y así fue que inmediatamente rojas mejillas fueron atrapadas sentado en los hombros del chico mayor de sexto.

-¿Por qué no hablas con estos futuros discípulos de baile de nuestra fina sociedad y todos los pequeños detalles que necesitan saber si quieren entrar en el club? - Gwydion situó en el piso a Harry entre los estudiantes reunidos y acarició la cabeza del niño. -Voy a tener unas palabras con el grupo. No será ni un momento.

A pesar de que Harry no quería nada más que desaparecer de los escépticos rostros de los estudiantes que se le había encomendado, Harry se moldeó a la petición de Gwydion. Era su responsabilidad y él se encargaría así que comenzó, aunque con cierta timidez, pero fue ganando confianza, como se hizo evidente que los estudiantes estaban prestando atención. Él les dijo las cosas que Gwydion conversó cuando se conocieron - los tipos de bailes y con qué frecuencia se practicaba - y Harry habló mientras se sentaban en el suelo, los pies cruzados o de rodillas, en cualquier forma que fuera más cómoda. Terminado de hablar con el grupo de baile, Gwydion y sus amigos estaban contentos de unirse a los estudiantes más jóvenes y respondieron a sus preguntas con paciencia.

Todo iba sin problemas y sin ningún inconveniente hasta que algunos de los más descarados de los alumnos en la parte posterior de los reunidos plantearon un alboroto, susurrando en voz alta y fingiendo gritos de miedo.

-¿Qué está pasando allí? ¡El grupo de ahí!- Gwydion se acercó más al cúmulo de risas y chillidos a continuación, les dio una buena, dura mirada de desaprobación. -¿Qué pasa con ustedes niñas?

-Bueno… ves - Alicia nos estaba simplemente diciendo acerca de esa mujer que … tú sabes , la que se trató de matar aquí.-dijo uno en una especie demostración de susurro.

-¡Eso es basura! ¿Dónde te despacharon divulgando cuentos como ese?

-¡Pero es verdad! Mi hermano mayor era un estudiante de danza de aquí cuando sucedió. Y la mujer era su profesora de baile. Bueno, fue una manera extraña de suicidarse.- continuó la chica, animada por sus amigas que asentían con la cabeza.-Vino a la escuela por la noche, rompiendo todos los espejos y se apuñaló con los pedazos. El Profesor Snape la encontró así. Dijeron que estaba deprimida porque su marido la dejó. Es lo que dice la gente por lo menos.-La muchacha se encogió de hombros cuando ella acabo.

Estaba enojado y su voz resultó levantarse ese tanto. -¡La gente bien no sabe cuándo meterse en sus propios asuntos! Lily Potter nunca intentaría suicidarse. Ella nunca - Oh, mierda. ¡Harry, espera!

En un primer momento, aunque la historia de la niña había sido revelada morbosamente interesante, Harry sintió que había tenido suficiente de este tipo de conversaciones para un día pero en el momento que oyó gritar a Gwydion y mencionar el nombre de su mamá, sus frases hicieron clic en su lugar. Harry casi podía imaginar a su madre sentada aquí, justo donde estaba sentado, con la cara encogida y los ojos lejanos. Podía imaginarlo tan bien que le daba miedo y sin pensarlo, se levantó de un salto y corrió fuera del estudio, el arrastrándose a través de sus pisos pulidos, fuera de las puertas y hacia el otro lado el pasillo.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, por favor espera!- Gwydion gritó, y con las piernas más largas, logró capturar a Harry justo en la parte superior de una escalera y lo batió con seguridad a las barandas.

-Sabías de mi mamá- sollozó Harry. –Ellos sabían de mi mamá ...- Disparándole al prefecto una mordaz, cuestionadora mirada de decepción, respirando rápido en la jaula de los brazos de Gwydion, Harry desesperado le preguntó: -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Gwydion abrió la boca y la cerró, sacudió la cabeza, indeciso, y finalmente cayó de rodillas para que pudiera mirar al chiquillo desde una altura mucho más baja. Estaba claro que Gwydion no sabía cómo responder a su joven amigo, porque no había pensado en ello. Todo el mundo podía ver cuán duro el niño Potter estaba tratando de encajar y la gente había asumido naturalmente de su timidez paralizante que Harry lo sabía todo sobre sus padres y los rumores que se propagaban y morían e iluminaban como los incendios forestales. Al final, Gwydion suspiró. -Lo siento.- dijo entonces apretando sujetando la nariz rojiza de Harry y se conformó con una débil sonrisa. -¿Estás enojado conmigo, Harry?

-Yo - no, es sólo -.-el hermoso rostro Gwydion estaba tan angustiado que Harry no pudo sostenerse sobre sus sentimientos confusos. -Yo no estaba al corriente – de lo que esa niña dijo.

-No prestes atención a eso.- le aconsejó Gwydion suavemente, inclinando la barbilla de Harry cuando se dejó caer abatido.-O cualquier otra cosa cualquiera que los estudiantes digan. Tu madre era una buena profesora de baile. Era lo mejor que la escuela nunca tuvo y podía hacer que los estudiantes se comportaran como cariñosos angelitos sólo por caminar junto a ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de verdad. -Por último, compartieron una real, si breve, sonrisa. -De lo que ocurrió con tus padres, no sé lo que realmente pasó. De hecho, nadie lo sabe.

-Salvo mamá, y el profesor Snape, tal vez, y - mi padre.

-Buena suerte preguntando al profesor.

-Creo que el profesor Snape preferiría comer gusanos que hablarme de mamá. Y mamá no puede … no le puedo preguntar.

- ¿Así que es verdad lo de tu padre entonces? ¿Nunca lo has visto?- Se sumieron en un silencio cargado mientras Harry transmitía su respuesta con un gesto afirmativo. -Ánimo, Harry. Tu diablito viene a buscarte, ¿no? Creo que tendría una pelea conmigo si te ve así de tristón.

-¿Draco? ¡Él no haría eso! Sólo…-Harry se detuvo de forma abrupta, como sus ojos capturaron la vista de una extraña forma de pelota rebotando hacia el otro lado del corredor frente a ellos. Atraído, se agachó rodeando al prefecto, deseando atrapar la cosa extravagante; era una pelota que resoplaba en piel rosada cuando se elevaba en el aire y tenía una abertura como un disco a lo largo del medio cuando golpeaba con el suelo.–¡Gwydion, mira!- entonces la cosita inocente, en el centro donde su abertura que se separó, le lanzó una mirada enojada a Harry con un perlado globo ocular del tamaño de una naranja, las pieles rosadas a su alrededor resbalaban de vuelta como húmedas, pestañas peludas. Harry aulló, de regreso al prefecto quien se enderezaba en confusión. -Gwydion, ¿no puedes verlos? – Más de esos globos oculares enmarañados vinieron saltando del corredor- púrpuras, azul pálido, verde lima y del color del arco iris- y ellos caían de los escalones, botando sin cuidado.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde?

Pero Harry no pudo esperar a Gwydion. Fue en persecución de las cosas saltadoras e hizo una carrera cuesta abajo de la escalera, con la esperanza de seguirles donde fueran a guiarle y así en su prisa, con sus ojos al nivel de los globos oculares rebotadores- apenas dándose cuenta de Draco, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras- perdió unos cruciales bastos pasos por accidente. Gritó en sorpresa en el momento en que sus manos trataron de agarrarse a algo. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante en una aterrorizante velocidad. Entonces por suerte, la cabeza de Harry aterrizó en un porrazo en el estómago de Draco, fuertes brazos sujetando sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo se torció bajo suyo en los escalones. Ambos chicos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban que concluyera el latigazo de miedo que tan rápidamente les recorrió y luego Harry resopló cuando Draco lo levantó. - ¿Las viste? ¿Esas cosas?

- Tan llanamente como nos vieron.- replicó el rubio a través de los dientes apretados.

– Son muy extrañas. No creo que nadie más pueda verlas.

- Bueno, creo que salieron a matarte.- Draco chasqueó irritado.- Así que déjalos solos.- Tirando del niño peligrosamente curioso detrás suyo, Draco se fijó que no estuvieran lastimados de cualquier modo. Movió la cabeza de Harry de derecha a izquierda, inspeccionando sus rodillas donde había unas pocas raspaduras, y estuvo satisfecho cuando no hubo nada más de qué preocuparse que aquello. – Y por cierto, ¿qué te hizo Diggory? Tus ojos parecen un poco rojos.- Por alguna extraña razón- aún más extraña que el largo tumulto de saltarines, peludos globos oculares- Harry encontró a Draco tan chistoso que en un arrebato risitas y exhalaciones escaparon de sus labios de cereza roja. - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- Cuestionó Draco, luciendo casi ofendido.

– Oh, nada, Draco, nada en absoluto.- Apoyado contra su arisco rubio compañero de clases, Harry sonrió a sí mismo, entibiado en el inobservado abrazo.

**N/A: Se acelerarán los años, habrá un SALTO EN EL TIEMPO. **

"**- A León Werth, - empezó con confianza, y continuó, muy consciente de los ojos como lechuza de Harry.- Pido la comprensión de los niños… - y a pesar de que Harry no entiende una palabra de ello.-Y así corrijo mi dedicatoria: A Léon Werth, cuando era un niñito…" Un extracto de la dedicatoria de Antoine de Saint- Exupéry en "El Principito":**

**.**

**A Léon Werth**

**Pido la comprensión de los niños quienes pueden leer este libro por dedicárselo a un adulto. Tengo una razón seria: es el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo. Tengo otra razón: éste adulto entiende todo, incluso libros acerca de niños. Tengo una tercera razón: vive en Francia donde está hambriento y tiene frío. Necesita que lo animen. Si esas razones no son suficientes, dedicaré el libro al niño del quien este adulto creció. Todos los adultos fueron una vez niños, si bien algunos lo recuerdan. Y así que corrijo mi dedicatoria:**

**A Léon Werth**

**Cuando era un niñito**

**.**

**.**

**N/T: El capi cuatro para quienes lo esperaban. No encontré mi copia de "El principito" con la gran traducción de Borges al español, así que…**

**Por favor, los comentarios serían agradecidos. Sé que me tardo mucho para actualizar pero les estoy dando el gusto ahora, ¿no? Jejeje**

**Un adelanto del capi 5 ( y de esta manera demuestro que soy más mala de lo que piensan, porque cuando estará listo , sólo Dios lo sabe) : **

"_**-¿Te interesaría más si habláramos de Malfoy?**_

_**-¿De qué estás hablando?**_

_**-Draco Malfoy, el tipo que sigue lanzando miradas de odio hacia mí cuando - ¡oh, vamos, Harry!-insistió Cedric, dejando su almuerzo para inclinar su cabeza hasta que estuvo al nivel de Harry.- ¿Te besó?- Cedric preguntó con una cara totalmente franca, que se curvó en una lenta sonrisa cuando Harry se sonrojó de rojo profundo. -Ya me lo imaginaba. Tienes esa mirada – la de alguien a quien le han robado su primer beso, o algo así.**_

_**-**__**¡No! Quiero decir… ¿cómo te lo…?"**_


	5. Chapter 5a

By Candlelight Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. ATENCIÓN: Intento de violación.**

Segundo prefacio:

_Pido al Wyrm por compañía;_

_aunque su forma engendre espanto_

– _donde escamas y-_

_dientes_

_miran hacia a mí;_

_dice él, "Ven al Aquí a Luz de las velas."_

_Paso yo, al Aquí a la fantasía;_

_un mundo tan efímero como la luz de las velas_

_- En donde el Wyrm y-_

_Yo_

_Por compañia_

_tenemos travesuras para jugar esta noche._

Siete años más tarde

Salvajes aullidos resonaron en la noche, perturbando el silencio, al tiempo que la celtica luna llena colgaba velada en el cielo. Una sombra oscura, maligna, como una madeja de criaturas aladas, se arrastraba por los riscos lunares y si Harry estuviera despierto para contemplar la luna desde la ventana de su sala y de Draco, Harry habría visto el rostro de Strife tristemente descender al Castillo Midlothian.

Casi inadvertido, años habían pasado, siendo la más importante, los años de aventuras infantiles y disputas compartidas entre Harry y Draco, de los cambios no deseados de Vernon Dursley y su pequeña familia, y de una paz en reposo en la Residencia Sur, aunque los tiempos estaban sin dificultades . Sin embargo, todas las cosas que no tardaron en llegar a su cenit a continuación, deben comenzar su descenso, y así, ya que estos raros encantos tantas veces se escurren, comenzó con un sueño;

Un sueño raro que se hallaba dentro de - donde lo que no estaba destinado a ser, había llegado a ser – y había un Sr. Riddle vigilante, de nuevo, voyeur en la pesadilla de un niño.

By Candlelight

V

En los siete años más o menos en que Harry había vivido y crecido al abrigo de la atención de Lady Malfoy y la compañía de su hijo, Draco, muy poco ha cambiado sobre el niño una vez demasiado curioso. Aunque Harry estaba ahora en una edad que desalienta a los jóvenes con alteraciones a sus estructuras físicas y estaba levantada la cubierta del inconsciente debido a la cuestión de la sexualidad y la sensualidad, el joven, el muchacho moreno era todavía en gran medida el mismo - exasperante curioso - ' a niveles peligrosos ", como Draco a menudo aclaraba la diferencia - y todavía se asombraba con las maravillas del castillo de Draco.

Harry amaba a su escuela y las lecciones, incluso cuando tenía problemas ocupándose de sus ciencias, incluso con los movimientos inusuales de los trajes de armadura ya que aún pretendía hablar con ellos, las pinturas que cambiaron a su antojo y las criaturas extrañas que atravesaban los pisos del castillo, distrayéndole en el día. A menudo se encontraba garabateando en los cuadernos, compartiendo sus hallazgos con el Sr. Riddle en las noches mientras se cepillaba los dientes y también con Draco, susurrando en el silencio de sus habitaciones, pero parece que Draco se había alejado de esas cosas.

Cuando se puede decir que en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea ,Draco se había convertido en un hombre antes que sus compañeros, la prueba se manifiesta en su alargada y atlética forma, la misma estuvo lejos de llegar a Harry. "Petite" era la mejor manera de describir a Harry y fue su cuerpo muy pequeño que ahora daba vueltas y peleaba en su cama blanca. -Déjame salir.-se oía.-Déjame salir, déjame salir.-Harry murmuró como su rostro durmiente aún afligido se enfrentaba de lado a lado. En sus sueños, Harry estaba acurrucado en su armario - un espacio oscuro que era demasiado minúsculo para su cuerpo adolescente.

Entonces el rumor familiar, el clic-clic de los dedos en movimiento sobre el cemento frío hizo que el soñador gimiera aterrorizado al tiempo que su piel pálida se volvió fría y húmeda. Harry se puso tenso, preparado para luchar, pero la embestida repentina explotó en helado toque y agarre de muchas manos cortadas aprisionándolo al suelo que hizo que el valor de Harry fallara en la cara del miedo, temores que se le habían enredado solo con una nueva conciencia. Una mano carnosa sellada por los labios y que presionaba la cabeza hacia abajo tanto así sus dedos con manchas de color verde se metieron en la boca para sofocarlo. Un par luchaba por sus delgados brazos, más apartaban sus rodillas, y como siempre, a la altura de su terror febril, la más grande y gorda mano esperaba entre las piernas separadas, enrollándose y desplegándose como un corazón latiendo. Harry quería gritar. Odiaba este lugar, odiaba las garras del miedo que metían la mano en su pecho y sollozaba en su conciencia, desde el principio tales terrores nocturnos sólo le sirvieron a Harry para recordar a donde iba a regresar y lo había estado durante los últimos dos veranos, Surrey.

La mano más grande la cual se sentaba latiendo como un órgano corpulento se deslizó un poco hacia delante, provocando la lucha enloquecida de Harry, dedos alcanzaron la manga de su pantalón corto y el pulgar parecía espesarse, ampliarse y endurecerse.

Harry gritaría con todas sus fuerzas si no hubiera dedos amortiguándolos en la boca - con la esperanza de asustar a los monstruos, desesperadamente queriendo despertar y pedir una luz en la oscuridad, por Draco. Llegó el sonido de un pestillo deslizándose libre y el repentino estallido de luz fluorescente cegó a Harry durante el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse si eso - la luz – era Draco que venía a rescatarlo. Sintió que las manos se derretían en la nada, pero su agonizante terror agonía no se calmaba.

-¿Dra-co? Harry gritó con voz trémula, trayendo el brazo libre para protegerse los ojos hasta que la intensidad de la luz disminuyó y una familiar, inesperada, persona estaba junto a la puerta de un armario abierto, desde luego, no era su compañero blondo del que había esperado. -¡Sr. Riddle!

El hombre adusto - vestido como de costumbre estaba en un descolorido, traje oscuro, como Harry ahora entiende como el traje formal que usa en ocasiones sombrías - le tendió la mano y esperó a que el niño que puede cambiarse para llegar a él. -Creo que, podríamos decir, que la costa está libre.-Sin embargo, Harry se quedó donde estaba, incierto.

"¿Ha sucedido esto antes? "Su subconsciente más profundo se preguntó. Si lo hubiera hecho, Harry no podía recordar y así, con confianza, aceptó la ayuda del Sr. Riddle. -Gracias, señor-dijo Harry al hombre agachado. Siente profundamente la suave textura de la mano del señor Riddle enroscada alrededor de él y quería nada más que alejarse pero el hombre mayor lo agarraba.

-Hay algo que debes ver.- dijo el señor Ryddle enigmáticamente, tentando la curiosidad de Harry. El hombre mayor lo llevó como un niño dócil por el pasillo hacia los escalones, pasando la sala de estar extrañamente vacía. No hubo sonidos de la televisión, pero parpadeaba con ruido blanco, y el juego de té estaba servido pero nadie lo tomaba. -Por este lado, Harry.-. Entonces luego de uno, dos, tres pasos por la escalera tuvieron que parar en su camino debido a que fue bloqueado por alguien.

Harry miró alrededor de la espalda del Sr. Riddle y vio a otro sí mismo conducido de nuevo por otro Señor Riddle. Sobresaltado, Harry gritó. Esto llamó la atención del hombre mayor al instante, y el Sr. Riddle, miró hacia atrás, una débil, sonrisa tenue en los labios estirados. -¿Puedes verlos?

-S- sí.- fue la respuesta de mórbida fascinación de Harry. Sintió que alguien se acercaba más a sus espaldas y vio otro conjunto de sí mismo y el señor Ryddle. Harry podría decir que el Harry detrás de él era más joven que él ahora, por lo que era más alto que él.

-He estado tratando de traerte a el Aquí- explicó el Sr. Riddle. Todos los hombres mayores hicieron una pausa, cabezas inclinadas hacia él.

-¿Adónde?- Harry preguntó nerviosamente, desconcertado por la sincronía de sus movimientos.

-El Aquí, donde vivo. Encontrarás que es un lugar más divertido para visitar. Ven Harry, ¿seguramente no quieres quedarte con tus familiares? Sé lo solo y asustado que te hacen sentir.

-Pero yo…- tentador como era, Harry sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba de nuevo sacudirse de la firme mano del Sr. Riddle.- Le prometí a tía Petunia que yo la ayudaría.

–Que niño tan bueno-canturreó el Sr. Riddle. – Se agachó mientras no hacía caso de la actitud de Harry; acariciaba la mejilla juvenil con el dorso de la mano libre y esto hizo eco de algo vagamente familiar a Harry: -Eres un buen chico, Harry. Un niño muy querido.- pero luego los movimientos suaves apretaron dolorosamente y Harry chilló, sorprendido por el destello de ira ardiente en los ojos rojos del Señor Riddle.

Harry jadeaba sin aliento mientras la masa considerable que era Draco cayó encima de él, saliendo por casualidad del segundo nivel, sorprendiendo a ambos en su estado de vigilia. El heredero Malfoy murmuró una disculpa desorientado, sonando muy sincero en su sueño, y comenzó a levantar su cuerpo fuera del muchacho más ligero. Apenas se alejó Draco, Harry se enlazó arriba de sus hombros más amplios, manteniendo el peso inmóvil abajo con la fuerza no observada de su toque y la desesperación, ojos verdes rogando en la oscuridad.

Sin perder el ritmo, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro en la cara pálida de Harry y se acomodó por debajo, cambiando su peso hasta que estuvieron a la vez cómodos y dormidos. Fue un caso raro, ya que tenían más edad, pero la costumbre y la naturaleza separada de sus afectos hizo una conexión perfecta. El amanecer en el horizonte, sus cuerpos enroscados alrededor del otro compartiendo calor, sin darse cuenta de la luna doliente.

o

-Me gustaría que volaras a Londres conmigo. -Harry le dio a la estudiante a su lado, una niña de pelo espeso que había hablado con nostalgia, su sonrisa tímida. Ellos hicieron un buen par, los dos de ellos, jóvenes amigos sentados en los escalones anchos al frente de un colosal y antiguo castillo que era, durante mucho tiempo, su escuela. Ellos tenían una bolsa cada uno - aunque la de la niña era más grande y con ruedas - y estaban vestidos a la ligera para el verano escocés. -O por lo menos compartir un taxi...-

-Si compartimos un taxi, haría que llegaras tarde para tu vuelo.-Harry se inclinó en contra de su compañera - alguien que había llegado a conocer al inicio de sus años de escuela secundaria - contento de que ella tenía tantas ganas de quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera con él antes de tener que abandonar el castillo. - Y sabes cómo es el Profesor Snape, no gasta en mí un centavo más de lo que él piensa que es esencial.

-Cabrón. - Susurró la niña a sí misma.

-¡Hermione! - Harry exclamó, tomado por sorpresa y aturdido hacia su amiga medio avergonzada y, sin embargo, del todo satisfecha. Ella lucía un rubor acalorado, pero tenía una mirada de ajusticiamiento que Harry admirada mucho. Hermione no sería Hermione si no decía lo que pensaba.

-El hombre es un hijo de puta total, Harry. No tiene sentido negarlo. Si él te dijera acerca del dinero, y sus padres, y - ¡ay! ¡Sólo me – pone de los pelos! La manera en que te trata! Honestamente! Es como si nos confundiera con simios.- Riendo, Harry frotó su cabeza contra su hombro cariñosamente mientras envolvía su brazo contra el pecho de ella. Hermione, por supuesto, tenía más que decir sobre el asunto. -Lo que, no estaría lejos de la verdad para algunos - ¡Uf!, yo todavía no puedo creer que Ron, literalmente, lamió las babosas sólo porque Malfoy lo retó. Pero eso no viene al caso.

-El profesor Snape preferiría comer una lata de gusanos que hacer algo agradable, por nadie. Así que por lo menos, no podemos decir que no es justo.- Hermione hizo un ruido desinteresado, apartó su mirada detrás de ella cuando se enteró de alguien acercándose a ellos, al igual que Harry oyó el ruido de un motor a lo largo de las bajas curvas de tierra.

-Oh, mira, aquí viene Lord Malfoy-dijo Hermione con un tinte venenoso mientras ella arrastraba las palabras en el título. Eso hizo saltar a Harry, corrigiéndose a sí mismo y alisando la ropa prolijamente casi por instinto. Se apartó de su amigo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de no reírse. Ella señaló con la mano libre por la puerta abierta y Harry apenas podía distinguir sobre otro estudiante a pie por su camino; alto y recto, con cabello claro hecho en un moderno acabado, con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de moda - algo que el patriarca Malfoy nunca se dignaría a sí mismo en trajearse.

-¡Sigo esperando al padre de Draco cuando dices eso!

-Entonces es perfecto para cuando Draco crezca para parecerse exactamente al hombre horrible. -Un taxi negro por fin entraba en el compuesto al tiempo que Hagrid y su ayudante abrieron las puertas para ello. Al ver que Hermione tenía que irse ahora, sus rostros decayeron, pero Harry le dio una cálida sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza antes de que pudiera decir mucho más que un adiós rápido. Las puertas se cerraron cerca y Hermione saludó a través de la ventana, hasta que fue demasiado lejos para ser vista.

-¿Esa es Granger la que se va, entonces?-Harry inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para captar los ojos del rubio. Le dolía un poco que Draco hubiera crecido al parecer como una mala hierba en los pocos meses antes del final de su cuarto año y él no. Tener un calambre en el cuello todo el tiempo simplemente para capturar las expresiones de Draco era espantosamente fatigoso. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía querer decir cualquier grosería solapada hacia la mejor amiga de Harry, - es posible que el heredero Malfoy la necesitara a su alrededor para catalizar su aversión mutua, pero en verdad, Harry había tenido una mala noche y Draco por lo general se contentó con facilitar el cese de cualquier insta argumentativa. Sabiendo exactamente lo que el muchacho más pequeño escudriñaba, Draco puso los ojos, pretendiendo estar molesto. En cambio, dijo en su reciente engrosada voz, lo que hizo mucho más difícil para Harry decir la diferencia entre los dos hombres Malfoy.- Severus me pidió que te diera esto.- Le pasó un libro de tapa dura a Harry.

-¿Qué es?-Harry se preguntó mientras miraba con escepticismo el libro en sus manos, haciendo caso omiso al incrédulo "Uf" que Draco le dio. -Obviamente, es un libro - pero - dijiste el profesor Snape, ¿no?-La tapa dura pesada era de un, color azul grisáceo de ensueño con un título en relieve en la tapa, "El hombre Eterno" se leía. Moviendo de un tirón las primeras páginas, llegaron a un, críptico garabato limpio y los chicos en voz alta, leyeron juntos:"Para Potter, para el viaje. '

-Ahí lo tienes entonces.-dijo Draco, ligeramente con la más leve burla al niño.-Los esquemas astutos de tu tutor nefasto - aburriendo a su cargo a una muerte prematura. Espero que vayas a sobrevivir. ¿Quién más estará allí para amortiguar mi caída en la noche?

-Sabes, realmente deberíamos hacer algo al respecto de ello. Creo que me está haciendo más corto.

-Razón de más para no. Eres mucho más adorable de esta manera. -Se dijo tan en serio que Harry tuvo que reírse aunque se perdió la curva de la frente de Draco. -Y te voy a extrañar.-dijo el rubio en voz baja y Harry apenas lo oyó. Se miraron el uno al otro entonces, mientras Harry miraba a su compañero de clase, maravillado por la profundidad de expresión indescifrable extrañamente complicada de Draco. -De todos modos, tengo que encontrarme con Pansy. El momento finalizó y Draco se apartó, volteándose para dejarlo.

-¿Draco?- la voz de Harry dio en una pausa, inconscientemente deseando que el otro estudiante se disponga a esperarlo más tiempo. Pero Draco había dicho que tenía que reunirse con su novia ¿y qué fue Harry para él, sino un compañero de clase y, en ocasiones, un amigo? -¿Puedo llamar si te necesito, ¿ puedo? ¿Siempre?-. Para Harry, sin embargo, Draco era su luz en la oscuridad.

-En cualquier momento.

o

El subdirector de gestión en Grunnings, sentado en su pequeño escritorio con el ventilador portátil zumbando a distancia a todo volumen, era un vejete sucio, viejo, pero blando como uno. -Estamos jodidos.- exclamó un día de agosto, y cada dos días, lamentando las pérdidas de sus accionistas e inversores. Principalmente, lo hizo para expresar su sentido de preocupación económica y para que Harry le hiciera una taza de té y trajera su "lindo trasero ' a un asiento junto a la mesa del viejo. -¡Ah!- dijo, refrescado una vez que había tomado un trago grande, nunca preocupándose de la temperatura.-Estaríamos perdidos sin ti, Harry. Porque, si no fuera por ti, habríamos cerrado hace siglos esta empresa, ¡y yo me quedaría sin trabajo!

-No hice nada.- las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron.-Sólo la contabilidad y la presentación.-

-Harry. Eres es un ángel. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.- Luego le dio a Harry un dulce de cereza y volvió a quejarse sobre los stocks. Los días de verano se pasaba por mucho en el mismo sentido en cierto modo como los dos últimos años había sido para Harry. Dado a que la mayoría de los empleados de su tío habían huido del hombre de mala reputación, el joven estudiante de Midlothian tomó sobre sí la responsabilidad de un contador modesto y asistente de presentación.

Cuando a Harry se le había preguntado en primer lugar por su tía para regresar a Surrey - al menos para las vacaciones escolares - el entonces, chico de trece años se había mostrado renuente. Pero las cosas habían empezado a lucir tristes para sus familiares y tía Petunia se había enfermado, terriblemente también. Los médicos le habían explicado a su esposo e hijo que no era inesperado, que había estado trabajando muy duro cuando trató de ayudar para mantener la familia a flote, estaba estresada e infeliz. Cuando Harry oyó lo mal que sonaba a través del teléfono, accedió a volver a casa - si casa fue lo que uno llamaría ese tortuoso lugar.

-Eso es todo.- suspiró el subdirector de gestión.-Me llevo un kip a la trastienda. Déjame saber cuándo vuelve Dursley, ¿eh?- Se tambaleó a una habitación en la parte trasera, donde la tetera y microondas estaban, murmurando airadamente en voz baja mientras lo hacía. - Dursley, el maldito imbécil. Probablemente poniéndose en pedo en el pub.

Ni dos minutos más tarde, el tío de Harry horrorosamente borracho se metió en la oficina - las manchas de cerveza en su camisa blanca y corbata aflojada caóticamente. El pobre muchacho, que nunca había superado su miedo al tío Vernon, estaba aún más angustiados por el estado de embriaguez del hombre, al sentirse atrapado como un ciervo en los faros. Sus manos sosteniendo un fajo de papeles comenzó a temblar al momento que los pequeños y brillantes ojos indagadores recorrían de la oficina, buscando algo para arremeter contra el - y en verdad, en busca de Harry. Atrapado en su cobarde lloriqueo, Harry llamó al asistente de su tío, casi estridente cuando tuvo que repetirlo. -¡Señor Davis! Mi tío le gustaría hablar con usted.- Era, de manera impresionante, una mentira, pero hizo el truco y el vejete llegó quejándose desde el fondo de la habitación, teniendo una pelea con el tío de Harry puso los ojos encima. Seguridad garantizada, ahora que no estaba solo, Harry se sentó derecho y se inclinó sobre su trabajo – ignorando los desacuerdos de los adultos.

Bueno, después de la cinco, Harry se excusó por el día y tomó el autobús a casa. Se dejó entrar - consciente de que su primo estaba aterrorizando a los niños en el parque y de que su tía se encontraba descansando en su habitación a esta hora - a continuación, se coló a la cocina por unas galletas. Una de las pocas cosas que han cambiado desde el regreso a casa fue que su tía lo mantuvo alimentado, aunque parecía ser una tarea molesta, y a Harry se le permitió dormir en la habitación de invitados. Feliz con su mermelada y galletas, y ausentemente lamiendo las migajas de sus dedos, Harry se preguntó si podía darle una llamada a Draco. Estaba empezando a extrañar la voz del rubio- cambiado y pendenciero como lo era - a pesar de que habían pasado sólo unos pocos días desde su última conversación.

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar por mucho más cuando de la nada una palma enardecida lo empujó hacia la habitación de invitados, hasta que, cayó sobre la alfombra. El lado de su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente en el suelo, haciendo girar su visión. Con un gemido desorientado, Harry trató de levantarse, arrastrando su cuerpo más cerca de la cama cuando las manos detrás de él se clavaron alrededor de los hombros y empujó a la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Su camisa cabalgó hasta el pecho y al instante, la piel de Harry se levantó con carne de gallina. Entonces, el insulto y el hedor del whisky susurró al oído, perforando su conciencia palpitante.-Me estás volviendo loco, muchacho.

-¿Ti-tío Vernon? - Una pesada carga presionó sobre la espalda inestable de Harry - más pesado que Draco, más pesado que la plataforma en las que se habían caído una vez ambos, y más pesado que el sentimiento de soledad. Sintió la suavidad de las manos grasas de su tío frotando arriba y abajo de sus lados expuestos, llegando a la parte frontal para apretar su pecho palpitante y presionando los dedos en el vientre hundido. Harry sintió los muslos macizos que enjaularon sus piernas y el calor insoportable – lo sentía todo y quería gritar. "¡No es real! - no es real – ¡no es real!-¿Qué estás haciendo Tío Vernon? ¡Suéltame!

Pero el tío de Harry estaba loco y embriagado con las cosas y anhelos secretos que Harry no entendía. -Siempre estás ahí, cada segundo sangriento-murmuró su tío húmedamente en su cuello.-Siempre un puto provocador... -y luego su tío lamió el lado de la oreja de Harry y lo llevó hasta el nacimiento del pelo, chupó la piel y el sudor en un frenesí enloquecido.

Asustado más allá de la comprensión, Harry, en vano, luchó en el inmóvil peso del hombre, mendigando.- ¡Tío, por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡DEJAME IR!

En el silencio que siguió al grito entrecortado de Harry en busca de ayuda, se oyó el ruido que se extendía de una bisagra chirriante - una puerta que se abría.

-¿Vernon?

Su tío dio un salto hacia atrás, mirando la forma de Harry como si Harry fuera una enfermedad que infectaba por el mero pensamiento, y él se puso sobrio por la voz baja perturbadoramente tranquila de la tía Petunia cuando ella volvió a llamar a su marido desde la puerta abierta de la habitación de huéspedes. Los ojos verdes de Harry atraparon su expresión cerrada. Vio su cuerpo de caña vestido con su vieja bata de color rosa pero estaba demasiado lleno de terror para ver más; la visión de su tío, el temblor de los labios de su tía, su salida. Cuando los sonidos de una esposa gritando desgarradoramente había terminado, y las puertas habían dejado de golpear, y los neumáticos del automóvil dejaron de chillar, Harry se levantó a sí mismo de su expansión torpe y apretó el candado a su puerta con, pequeños, pequeños movimientos. Él se deslizó por su lado y se quedó allí, pensando: '¿Dónde está mi celular? Sólo sus ojos eran los que se movían y parpadeó lentamente, en busca del delgado, celular rojo. Cuando lo encontró por el rabillo del ojo, allí estaba en su escritorio - miserablemente lejos - y él no tenía la voluntad para conseguirlo, así que lloró.

Más tarde esa noche, la tía Petunia golpeó la puerta. No quiso responder, pero ella le habló con las más amables palabras que le había dicho a él, allá en su casa miserable.-Vete.- le dijo.-No quiero que vengas nunca más.- No fue especialmente reconfortante, pero a Harry le dio una extraña sensación de ardor en el pecho; un fuego caliente y blanco que quemó todos sus recuerdos recurrentes burlándose de él en cenizas. Quemaba, el frío calmo y silencioso encadenándolo al suelo y se filtró en su mente un sentido de dirección.-Draco.- necesitaba a Draco. Necesitaba su luz en la oscuridad.

Alzó las rodillas y los pies, Harry se tambaleó a su escritorio y agarró el delgado teléfono en sus dedos rígidos. Conocía al número como para recitarlo de memoria - tan arraigado en su memoria física - a pesar del ruido blanco en su cabeza. A continuación, la espalda se inclinó sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo el teléfono en la oreja con las dos manos mientras esperaba.

Sonó una vez, dos y tres veces; "Draco, te necesito", su corazón le susurró - avergonzado de que había llorado tanto, que no podía entender el enojo de su tío hacia él, de que no se había dado cuenta.

Luego cuatro, cinco, y luego - "Draco, por favor, por favor atiende - gracias a Dios, la línea se conectó, y Harry lloró de alivio cuando comenzó a gemir a cabo la petición de su corazón.-Draco, yo…

Pero Harry oyó un extraño ruido sordo del extremo de Draco, como risa, pero sin aliento y ahogado. Se oyó el ruido rítmico suave de golpecitos como si alguien estuviera sufriendo un forcejeo juguetón, pero era como un deslizamiento húmedo. A continuación, por último, una voz habló, femeninamente alta y penetrante.- Ho-holaaa Dra-co-o.

-¿Charlando con tus compinches cuando mi verga está en tu coño?- Harry se volvió para mirar al dispositivo delgado.−Eres- tan-traviesa…- no podía ser Draco, sin duda.- Pansy, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Es ese mi…? -Pero Harry conocía ese tono de incredulidad y reconoció la nota enojada más que nada.- ¡Maldita puta! – el ensordecedor rugido de Draco a través de la línea dejó a Harry aún más agitado. Sus dedos se aflojaron y su teléfono cayó ruidosamente sobre el escritorio mientras lo observaba, horrorizado por lo que había oído.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí? …

Había un sentimiento de impotencia que trataba de invadirlo y en el fondo, aunque él no lo entendía, Harry se sintió traicionado. Por un momento frenético, torpemente Harry alzó el teléfono y pensó en contestar: era Draco, el chico que lo había encontrado en la oscuridad. Pero, ¿qué haría Draco - el novio, la estrella del deporte y el estudiante, y heredero Malfoy – con Harry Donnadie? "Soy un estúpido." Con todos los sentimientos confusos y temores tronando en su cabeza y aplastándose en su pecho, Harry lanzó su teléfono móvil por la ventana y lo vio romperse en pedazos sobre el asfalto granulado.

o

Harry no había esperado hasta el amanecer antes de irse. Él empacó sus cosas escasas en su bolsa, hundió la añeja foto de su madre en el bolsillo de la parka, y envolvió su bufanda de lana al cuello a pesar de la temporada ridículamente caliente. Luego se escabulló por la escalera y llamó a Hermione del teléfono de la casa. Parecía dormida al principio, pero al oír su voz, y lo triste que sonaba probablemente, Hermione se despertó al instante y le dijo sin preámbulos que bajara en Kensington, si podía, o la esperara en la estación de ferrocarril. Harry se mordió el labio indeciso por un momento, pero Hermione no sería su mejor amiga-si no ya sabía lo que Harry realmente quería.

En el tiempo que tomó a Hermione en llegar a Surrey en tren, Harry se acercaba a la Estación de Ferrocarriles de Surrey, acurrucado en los bancos pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora. Él tenía su boleto de regreso a Edimburgo reservado a punto para una semana antes del término iniciado, un puñado de monedas para la tarifa del autobús, pero nada más, ¿y podría ir de regreso al castillo, si Draco estaba allí? Harry rehuyó del pensamiento. Él no era consciente de por qué no podía ver a Draco todavía; sólo sabía que él no podía en absoluto.

-Oh, Harry. - Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando lo vio sentado con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y con las rodillas dobladas para protegerse. Harry casi se echó a reír a través de sus lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en pijama, con sandalias y un suéter ligero.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho. -No estaba seguro de lo que se disculpaba pero ella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su cabello alborotado. Eso le hizo llorar mucho peor y Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse de que él nunca dejaría de hacerlo. -¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó Harry cuando por fin se calmó lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor. El Sr. y la Sra. Granger fueron muy ligeramente sobre protectores de su hija y si Hermione tenía que atravesar el metro de Londres por la noche, desde luego ella no lo haría sola.

-Dormidos en casa, supongo. No me mires de esa manera, ellos van a entender cuando te vean. Venga, te vas a quedar conmigo y voy pedirle a papá para que solvente un billete de avión para ti, ¿está bien Harry?- Ella no estaba tomando «no» por respuesta, pero lo mantuvo cerca a su lado mientras él le daba las gracias profusamente, y juntos esperaron un tren para regresar, dos estudiantes extrañamente vestidos, como fugitivos, murmurando entre sí en la estación de vacía.

o

El verano restante fue pasando sin ningún incidente. Los padres de Hermione le habían dado más que la bienvenida, aunque castigaron a su hija por no dejarles una nota por lo menos. Harry no habló sobre lo que pasó en casa de sus parientes, sino que simplemente dijo que su tía le había dicho que se fuera. Tal vez, a la luz del día y después de un profundo sueño, Harry había pensado demasiado las cosas y actuado impulsivamente pero los padres de Hermione estaban de acuerdo con su hija que Petunia Dursley había estado mal, incluso si ella había dado a entender solamente que Harry ya no era querido en su casa. Harry era su sobrino y lo que fuera que le había disgustado, ella debe haber visto que Harry era todavía un niño y la necesitaba para ser más que un adulto incomprensivo idiota.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso pero mantuvo los labios sellados y se entretuvo el resto de su verano leyendo "El hombre Eterno" escribiendo en sus cuadernos, y ayudando a la señora Granger en su casa. De vez en cuando, Hermione trataba de sacarlo de la habitación que compartía con ella – para ver los escaparates en Kensington High Street, ver una película, caminar en Hyde Park, todo tipo de cosas que normalmente emocionaría y saciaría la curiosidad de Harry - y aunque fue con ella, el corazón de Harry no estaba en ello. Él sonrió débilmente a su amiga decepcionada y se disculpó donde podía sin parecer demasiado patético, pero él simplemente no podía resignarse a olvidar lo que su tío había tratado de hacer, o las emociones mixtas encadenadas juntas cuando había tratado de llamar a Draco.

En el día de su vuelo de regreso a Edimburgo, Harry había prometido al señor Granger que él hablaría con el profesor Snape sobre la devolución del dinero al amable hombre, pero el padre de Hermione renunció a los gastos y dijo: -Cuida de ti mismo, Harry.- . Esto golpeó a Harry como cosas presagiadas por venir, y tal vez, mirando hacia atrás, lo hizo.

De regreso a Edimburgo, por fin, se rompió la reticencia de Harry, lo cual que alumbró una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione. Nunca había estado en un avión antes o incluso entró en el umbral del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Era un tipo de presuroso y el bullicioso lugar-y el gran número de personas diferentes en sus propios asuntos sacaron a Harry de su concha al tiempo que él animadamente-preguntó a Hermione todo tipo de técnicas, así como algunas preguntas ridículas. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron hasta lo imposible cuando la aeronave levantó hacia el cielo y por la hora que les tomó llegar al aeropuerto de Edimburgo, Harry estaba, literalmente, en las nubes.

-Eres tan tontito.- se rió Hermione mientras ella lo arrastró por la aduana y lo puso en un taxi.

-¡Eso fue simplemente brillante!

-Puedo ver por qué a Snape no le gustaría que viajaras en avión. Sabía que te gustaría demasiado.

-Tal vez.- Harry se recostó en su asiento, ya no puede ver el aeropuerto. "Pero no voy a estar viajando de regreso a Surrey nunca más», pensó Harry. Lo dejó sin decir, viendo las expresiones de sondeo de Hermione que todavía le daba. El viaje a Midlothian llegó a su fin, rodando el paso de las colinas y valles y la vida agrícola dispersa. Al llegar al castillo, Hagrid estaba allí alegre para darles la bienvenida, gritando un "¡contento de tenerlos de vuelta!" y el par fue a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, en el registro de su llegada a la lista de quinto año, y la lista de dormitorio para Hermione. La vida podría asentarse de nuevo, pensó Harry, "No tengo que volver. Nunca. "

Aún quedaban unos días antes de que el semestre comenzara y era obvio para Harry que Lord y Lady Malfoy aún no había regresado de su viaje a Dordogne y tampoco había Draco, donde sea que pasara su verano. Tenía el dormitorio que compartía con el heredero Malfoy, todo para sí y en su mayoría, Harry pasaba su tiempo terminando su libro y caminando sin rumbo por el castillo. Vio a unas nuevas pocas rarezas itinerantes a su alrededor, a veces arrastrándose tras él con curiosidad, otras veces muy ocupados haciendo cosas que no tiene sentido en absoluto, pero que llevó la mente de Harry fuera de todo y sus días transcurrieron tranquilamente.

Tarde en la noche del domingo, Harry se encorvó por la puerta del dormitorio, las rodillas temblorosas y un bate de cricket de Draco en sus manos. Había oído un ruido sordo y el golpeteo sordo de los pies sonaban terriblemente como los torpes pasos de su tío. Tuvo perfecto sentido para Harry entonces, que su tío lo atormentaría a través de toda Gran Bretaña para terminar lo que había iniciado y que iría a toda potencia y cuando la puerta se entreabrió, y el ceño fruncido de Draco se inclinó sobre él, Harry casi desploma el bate de madera sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Draco juró en voz alta en estado de shock, sosteniendo la punta de su propio bate de cricket y mirando al muchacho con los ojos desorbitados. -¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

-Yo - lo siento, yo no …- Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, soltando la pieza de madera y mirando a cualquier parte, menos a Draco. Se arrastró de vuelta en la cama y levantó las sábanas sobre su cabeza. -Pensé que eras un ladrón.

-Un ladrón.- Había una nota familiar de incredulidad, y Harry tuvo ganas de llorar por el alivio no deseado que sentía al oír la voz de Draco. -Está bien. Bueno, más importante aún, ¿has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Traté de volverte a llamar pero no pude comunicarme. Entonces estuve en lo de Severus, pero él no quiso decirme tu dirección en Surrey y –¿ siquiera me escuchas?

Harry se volvió hacia su lado, una masa silenciosa en medio de la cama blanca. Podía oír la tiesa respiración de Draco y sentir la dura mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes de color gris. Fueron minutos antes de que el rubio decidió un "a la mierda", según sus propias palabras, y se cambió de ropa agresivamente para la cama. Subió al segundo piso y para la mayoría de la noche, los dos se quedaron dolorosamente despiertos escuchando respirar a la otra persona.

Sin duda, en algún momento muy agotado, cayeron en un sueño inquieto y muy cerca de la madrugada, la forma demasiado grande Draco salió de su cama y cayó abruptamente en la delgada espalda de Harry, despertándolos a ambos de repente. Fueron dadas profundas disculpas en sus medio despiertos sentidos, Draco rápidamente se apartó del cuerpo de Harry, su rostro surcado en preocupación cuando el chico más ligero simplemente se rizó alejándose a la esquina.


	6. Chapter 5b

By Candlelight Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

5-b

V

_Como una caja chocolates_

Lady Malfoy, al parecer, había regresado la pasada noche con Draco, mientras que su padre se había quedado para resolver negocios en Dordogne. Saludó a su hijo y a Harry, en el desayuno en el comedor, con una sonrisa encantadora y aceptó un beso de Draco en la mejilla con gracia, pero no hubo mucho más que un gesto débil de Harry y aún así, alcanzó la mano del niño – el que sigue siendo el favorito, el pequeño niño de sus ojos - le preguntó si había algo que le preocupaba.

-Tuvo que amortiguar mi caída esta mañana. - dijo Draco mientras miraba a Harry picar sobre una rebanada de pan. -Yo podría haber eliminado su capacidad para hablar, entre otras cosas.

-¿Una vez más, Draco? ¿Tal vez estarían mejor con su propia habitación?

Los muchachos respondieron a la vez, aunque contradictoriamente, y con razones opuestas, Harry dijo: -No.- mientras Draco dijo: -Sí.- y ellos se miraron con sorpresa. Harry no se atrevía a admitir que él quería cerca a Draco de él en la noche cuando sus emociones seguían en conflicto y Draco había pensado que Harry agradecería apartarse de él dado a que el niño moreno parecía estar, injustamente, enojado con él. Por así decirlo, no sabían leer la mente del otro y así muy pronto respondieron, de nuevo al unísono, pero con sus opciones cambiadas.

Lady Malfoy, divertida y suavemente perpleja, les pidió que se decidan.

-Bien, vamos a cambiar de niveles por ahora. ¿Si eso está bien contigo?-dijo Draco, intensificando su contemplación precisa, pero Harry asintió con la cabeza solamente y guardó silencio. El resto del día y año escolar fue en gran parte del mismo modo, con Harry evitándolo y un frustrado Draco alejándose. Él no tenía la menor idea de por qué exactamente Harry parecía irritado con él a pesar de que podría reunir unas pocas conjeturas. Por lo menos, su nuevo arreglo para dormir era mucho mejor ahora que Draco tenía más espacio en la cama de abajo y Harry - aunque Draco no estaba al tanto - se había enroscado alrededor del reconfortante, pero no extinguido, olor de Draco. A veces sin embargo, Draco deseó no haber hecho tal sugerencia descuidada. Poner incluso una leve distancia entre ellos le daba a Harry la oportunidad de huir de él y era una cosa que a Draco nunca le había gustado especialmente.

o

La sala de psiquiatría del Hospital de Edimburgo no era el lugar más animado para estar aunque la actitud tensa de Harry se desenrollaba mientras se acomodaba en el sillón en el cuarto privado de su madre. La habitación privada, en sí era encantadora con cortinas aireadas y pequeños toques suaves, tenía un jarrón con lirios atigrados que fueron sustituidos a menudo por unos más frescos a pesar de cualquier temporada, una pequeña colcha que Harry había hecho con la ayuda de Hermione, sus dibujos y bocetos, junto con fotos de la gente que Harry conocía colocados alrededor de la habitación de su madre; y ella misma, aunque parecía despreocupada en su docilidad mientras se sentaba en su cama. Harry notó que le habían cortado el pelo hace poco, y lo habría puesto incómodo si no hubiera sabido que el profesor Snape no lo hubiera permitido a menos que él mismo habría estado allí para supervisar el simple - y cualquier otro -procedimiento.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para besarla en la mejilla pálida, cepillando hacia atrás su bonito cabello rojo. "Te extrañé, mami" sus besos, dijeron. -Escribí algo este verano.-dijo Harry- ¿Te gustaría escuchar? - Parecía, a los ojos de Harry, inclinar la cabeza hacia él. Entusiasmado, Harry recitó de memoria con una voz melodiosa mientras hacía girar un mechón de pelo entre los dedos:- Andando en el Aquí en la fantasía, un mundo tan efímero como luz de las velas - donde se esconde el Wyrm por compañía y mortal es la noche. Pido al Wyrm por compañía, aunque su forma engendre espanto - donde escamas y…- Muy pronto, Harry se detuvo, mirando fijamente la forma alta de Draco esperando en la puerta. El rubio parecía estar incómodo, fuera de lugar, pero caminó el resto del trayecto hacia la habitación. Harry pudo ver que se resistía, ya que nunca antes se había inclinado a visitar el hospital con Harry y el chico más bajo difícilmente lo invitó nunca, pero con valentía, Draco se dirigió al lado de Harry. Le tendió una caja de bombones.

-Ella no puede comer eso.- dijo Harry, sorprendido por el gesto. - No se le permite.

-Son para ti.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, aquellas palabras dulces irritaron a Harry de nuevo. –No lo quiero.-dijo. Entonces agarró la caja con su cinta violeta con volantes y la tiró al cesto de basura. La caja de bombones apenas cabía, pero no venía al caso.

No era, sin importar su confusión invariable, la cosa más inteligente que hacer a la frente lisa de Draco que se alineó con sugerencia de su furia infame y los labios fruncidos en una mueca. -Mira, estás molesto porque tuve sexo.- bien podría haber gritado.- ¿O porque me acosté con Pansy? - Era una cosa tan poco profunda para acusar a Harry ya que el joven moreno no podría atribuir no del todo la importancia o, de hecho, la diferencia entre ambas razones.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-Harry gritó de vuelta, olvidando que estaba en un hospital. -¡Estoy enojado porque te necesité y no estabas allí!

Escuchando la confesión involuntaria de Harry - la visión palpitante de un diminuto-más-que la mayoría adolescente , los ojos verdes humedecidos con furia y angustia retenida – a las propias frustraciones de Draco se les cortaron las alas y se enterneció al mismo tiempo que le decía a Harry: -No pienses ni por un momento que yo no quería estar allí. Entonces había cerrado la distancia entre ellos en pocos pasos y le dio a Harry lo que había _oh_ esperado tanto por hacer.

Draco le dio un beso - le estaba besando. Unas manos cálidas agarraron sus hombros y tiraron de él y se sonrojó contra la figura más alta, Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar más allá de la sensación de labios delgados apretados por encima de su propia boca, suaves y calientes y agrietados y - ¿Cómo había llevado a su pelea a esto? No estaba bien. Seguramente, esto no estaba pasando, y Draco lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de los pies cuando una de las manos de Draco se deslizó por encima del hombro y hasta el cuello, dedos gruesos apremiantes en el pelo. La cercana presión de labios dejó a Harry sin aliento y luego el sonido de su desacoplamiento dibujó un suspiro tranquilo, que instó al rubio alto aún más. Los labios de Draco se sellaron en su boca una y otra vez, y otra vez, desviándose hacia un lado, besando la mejilla, bajo su mentón, un poco de una lengua húmeda como dardos a lamiendo su cuello -

De repente, Harry se arrancó del abrazo de Draco, asustado y con los ojos desorbitados-, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión en el rostro cerrado del rubio al tiempo que Harry giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr.

o

Sorprendía a Harry, cuando pensaba en ello, cuán experto que era en este juego de evasión. Él se había unido a la sociedad de periodistas de la escuela con Hermione y oficialmente se ofreció para ser asistente en el estudio de baile - aunque había estado haciendo eso por el tiempo en que Gwydion se había quedado en la escuela como profesor hasta hace unos años cuando se le había brindado un lugar en una reconocida Academia Sueca. Ambas actividades después de la escuela tomaron todo su tiempo y Harry astutamente tomó nota para no unirse a cualquiera de los deportes o ver cualquiera de los mini-conciertos establecidos los fines de semana. Mejor aún, podría meterse en el segundo nivel mucho antes de que Draco lo hiciera, fingir dormir, y no ser molestado por el blondo que normalmente habría empujado a Harry cuando sus lugares estaban cambiados.

La verdad del asunto sin embargo, fue que Draco había tomado por evitar a Harry también.

En definitiva, se trataba de una cuestión lamentable y habría seguido hasta el final del año de no ser la influencia del exterior que tropezó sin saberlo.

En algún momento de febrero, Harry pasó por delante de una armadura en el pasillo – se dio cuenta de que cambió de pies muy ligeramente con el rabillo del ojo -, cuando se estrelló frente a otro estudiante que iba en la dirección opuesta. Harry hacia esto con regularidad, y los estudiantes habían llegado a un acuerdo con su torpeza, aunque rara vez molestaron en reír más.

Hoy en día, la persona con la que se dio de bruces se rió entre dientes, una risa increíblemente familiar. La mirada de Harry chasqueó hacia arriba, hacia la forma imponente, un grito de alegría se escapó al reconocer a Gwydion mirándolo con una expresión bondadosa.

-¡Gwydion! - Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para dar a su viejo amigo un abrazo, pero se retiró bruscamente cuando vio el traje de bachillerato, su placa y tarjeta de identificación de prefecto clavada en la corbata. Cedric Diggory, leía, Jefe Prefecto.

-Y tú deberías ser Harry.- dijo Cedric, riendo de buen humor cuando Harry se disculpó con un rubor caliente. -Ah, no- no - no me lamento especialmente. Estuvo bien, un abrazo amistoso. Debo darte las gracias por hacer mi día.- Con la facilidad natural de un seguro chico de dieciocho, Cedric se inclinó hacia abajo para devolver el abrazo – sorprendiendo a Harry una vez más - y agitando su cabello ya rizado. -Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Pensé que eras – uh…

-Gwydion aún está en Suecia. Por desgracia, sólo soy su hermano menor.-una mano ancha, reminiscente a la belleza de Gwydion, se tendió hacia Harry para una sacudida. -Cedric Diggory a su servicio.

–Cedric- murmuró Harry, ahora verdaderamente impresionado por lo bien parecidos que eran ambos hermanos. -Soy Harry.

-Ya lo sé- ¿y no era la sonrisa de Cedric tan encantadora como la de su hermano? Harry, sin proponérselo, comenzó a sentir atracción aunque nunca en realidad lo había comprendido.

o

Con prisa en ayudar a Hermione con su más reciente exposición sobre el estilo de vida bajo vientre de los estudiantes de Midlothian, y asistiendo a clases en el estudio de baile donde su presencia había atraído cándidamente a Cedric Diggory - Prefecto y extraordinario jugador de rugby - Harry estaba raramente capturados en solitario. Tenía a Hermione en un lado y Cedric en el otro y Draco nunca era visto a menos que estuvieran en la cena o durmiendo.

Esto hizo un llamamiento a la sensibilidad de Harry, salvo que extrañó a Draco más y más cada día. El incidente en sí - el beso, o muchos besos – fue tocado como un disco rayado en su mente y eran a menudo las mismas cosas que rondaban sus sueños; de Draco y de lo que su tío había tratado de hacer. Tarde o temprano, una vez que el polvo y los miedos sin sentido se habían establecido, Harry tuvo que admitir que lo que Draco había hecho era totalmente diferente de la otra cosa que experimentó, y la vida era horrible, sin discutir con Draco o sostenerse a él después de una pesadilla. "Me gustó, ¿no? "Harry se preguntó, pensando en los besos de Draco de nuevo durante el almuerzo. Draco estaba sentado en unas pocas mesas con sus amigos más cercanos y sobre el mar de los estudiantes, sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento, sin ira o frustración ni nada, pero añorando la compañía de la otra persona.

En ese momento, Cedric se unió a él –se separó de los otros de sexto - y la atención de Harry se descarriló, rompiendo la mirada de Draco. No vio el obvio disgusto del rubio para el chico de sexto, pero Draco era un subproducto del código Malfoy y así, cuando Harry se volvió hacia atrás, Draco ya estaba tranquilamente conversando con otro estudiante. -¿Estás bien, Harry?

Harry hizo un gesto minúsculo.

-¿Te interesaría más si hablamos de Malfoy?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Draco Malfoy, el tipo que sigue lanzando miradas de odio hacia mí cuando - ¡oh, vamos, Harry!-insistió Cedric, dejando su almuerzo para inclinar su cabeza hasta que estuvo al nivel de Harry.- ¿Te besó?- Cedric preguntó con una cara totalmente franca, que se curvó en una lenta sonrisa cuando Harry se sonrojó de rojo profundo. -Ya me lo imaginaba. Tienes esa mirada – la de alguien a quien le han robado su primer beso, o algo así.

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¿cómo te lo…?

Cedric suspiró, compadeciéndose de la perdida de color en el nerviosismo de Harry. -¿Por qué no me dices lo que te preocupa y voy a ver si te puedo dar algunos consejos del viejo Cedric Diggory? Es tu última oportunidad, ya sabes, voy a estar fuera de la escuela en pocos meses. Harry no estaba muy seguro - sobre demasiadas cosas al parecer -, pero al ver cómo Draco estaba hablando con Pansy y miraba fijamente al mismo tiempo, Harry había tenido bastante de estar completamente confundido. Se levantó del banco y agarró la mano de Cedric, tirando de él hacia fuera en el pasillo y abajo a un pasillo vacío. Tomaron asiento en una de las sillas de terciopelo del salón y Harry, explicó un pico sin aliento sobre su llamada a Draco un día y lo oyendo la cosa que se oía- sin mencionar a su tío. Luego pasó a hablar sobre el incidente en el hospital - sin mencionar en realidad el hospital.

Una vez hubo terminado, Harry tenía su cara enrojecida en sus manos, murmurando.-Draco estaba con Pansy, ¿no? Tuvo - sexo con ella – él no es - no puede…

-¿No se puede? ¿No se puede ser gay? Eso es un poco decepcionante, Harry, viniendo de ti. Yo siempre había creído que serías la última persona en asumir nada a nadie, y mucho menos definir a otras refriéndose únicamente por sus preferencias sexuales. Luego la expresión severa de Cedric se suavizó, los bordes de los labios de cayeron en un gesto dubitativo.- ¿O es tan difícil de creer que él pudiera te gustar de ti en lugar de Pansy, o cualquier otra persona?

Si Harry hubiera sido capaz de ver, él se habría horrorizado de lo rápido que sus oídos se pusieron rojos. Así las cosas, sólo podía sentir su cuerpo aún más acalorado y cuánto más vergonzoso que debe parecer a Cedric.

-Supongo que lo que Draco ha hecho, es el equivalente a un tipo hablando con su novia sobre el matrimonio - no le pide todavía, pero él quiere que ella piensa acerca de eso.- dijo Cedric pensativo, impartiendo su sabiduría de un chico de dieciocho años; no que Harry lo entendiera y dijo eso mismo. -Sólo estoy diciendo, probablemente Draco va en serio contigo, Harry. ¿Te vas a animar ahora, o tengo que besarte?

Por supuesto, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, y los ojos atónitos y horrorizados de parte de Harry lo expresaron mejor que su boca abierta. Cedric simplemente tuvo que reírse de la imagen de Harry como un pececito. – Tonto.- Harry murmuró, aunque estaba al borde de la risa también. Tal vez era que sus edades no eran tan distantes como la suya y Gwydion fueron, Harry sintió que no idolatraba a Cedric tanto desde que él tenía un amigo en igualdad en él.

-Es un bastardo con suerte.-dijo Cedric cuando estaban a punto de partir para las clases por la tarde.

-¿Draco? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te gusta así de tanto.- Brevemente, Cedric miró por encima del hombro para atrapar una última visión de Harry, estaba un rayo de pesar, o algo parecido a la derrota, pero se volvió demasiado pronto para que Harry comprendiera su significado. Inobservado, Harry regresó a su clase, lleno de pensamientos de Draco.

o

A finales de abril, Hermione se había ganado el título de Estudiante Periodista del Año y Cedric parecía acaparar todo su tiempo en Harry para disgusto de sus amigos y Draco. No había nada que hacer al respecto; Harry consideró a Cedric su amigo más apacible y atento, siempre dispuesto a escuchar a los poemas de Harry y leer las historias de Harry de una manera que Hermione no podía y Draco - bien, Harry seguía trabajando en eso.

Era parte de este trabajo autoimpuesto en curso que se encontró Harry, una hermosa mañana de mayo, encumbrando los escalones de la vieja campana de la torre norte. Draco había, para consternación de su padre, tomada arte como un GCSE de grado acelerado e iba a haber una galería de arte de expediente montado por los alumnos durante todo el mes en el campanario. Harry había pensado que, aparte de los "holas" y los " buenas noches "que han comenzado lentamente a intercambiar, debería echar un vistazo a las ilustraciones de Draco y tal vez le hace bromas sobre ello durante la cena. No se había previsto reunirse con el alto rubio allí también.

Draco estaba de espaldas a él - amplio y rudo cansado bajo la camisa impuesta por la escuela - y parecía estar jugando con una pantalla. Viniendo más de cerca, el aliento de Harry fue capturado, la boca se partió con un grito silencioso en la gran escultura que era de Draco. Harry no estaba seguro del material - parecía ser de vidrio o cristal -, pero el sólido bloque de obras de arte reflexivo fue esculpido para imitar la textura la cara de una roca a lo largo de los bordes y parecía circular agua por arte de magia en el material de a continuación, la parte inferior de una hendidura en la parte superior donde se escurría hacia abajo en una cubeta metálica. Harry salió al lado de obras de arte de su creador al tiempo que Draco terminó de jugar con lo que fuera, creando un brillo etéreo en todo el conjunto. "Confía en Draco para mezclar el arte y la física juntos», pensó Harry cariñosamente.

-Me tomé la libertad de dar a conocer tu poesía.- dijo Draco. Luego se desplazó para tomar la mano de Harry, pero lo pensó mejor. En su lugar, hizo un gesto hacia el centro donde la superficie era lisa excepto que palabras fueron planteadas y grabadas con lo que parecía mármol negro.

Tentativamente, Harry levantó sus delgados dedos hacia arriba para tocar, pero luego falló para pedir permiso. Draco sin embargo, en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza curiosa de Harry, puso una mano sobre la suya más amplia y juntos trazaron las palabras del poema de Harry. Leyeron en voz alta, las voces en armonía, desde el inicio de la primera estrofa, a la tercera dónde terminaba. Debajo de ella fue firmada por un nombre inesperado, en lugar del creador de la obra de arte, Harry Potter, se leía y no había otra cosa para indicar que fue construida por Draco-como la obra maestra de vidrio.

-¿Pero no es tuya, Draco? -Preguntó Harry, volviendo sus ojos confundidos al rubio imponente junto a él. Se dio cuenta en ese momento cuan cerca estaban sin embargo, sin embargo el impulso de crear cierta distancia vino. Echaba de menos a Draco - extrañaba a su luz en la oscuridad para decir más.

-Lo hice por ti.

Harry sabía que, para entonces, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesíes como se daba con frecuencia, pero no podría importarle menos .La intensa mirada de Draco se desvió hacia abajo a sus ojos para trazar sus labios, pero el rubio no se movió mucho más cerca - no se inclinó a Harry, ni separó el contacto entre ellos. Era como si Draco quería que fuera la decisión de Harry - lo que sea, era la decisión de Harry, ¿y qué elección estaba allí para ser tenida pero que finalmente estuvo en ambas mentes?

Con tanta confianza que fue capaz, Harry cambió de manos para que empujaran a Draco hacia abajo por los hombros y se puso en puntas de pie hasta que sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para respirar las inspiraciones suaves al tiempo que corazones latían más rápido y las palmas de Harry sudaban en el nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien? Puedes darme un beso.- dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

No hubo una invitación más apasionante y así Draco derrumbó el último centímetro hacia delante, sellando los labios, los ojos revoloteando abajo en las ranuras mientras trataba de colocar la vista de la cara hermosa y confiada de Harry en su memoria. Sus propias manos se movieron en acuerdo, gravitando hasta la ágil cintura y sintió a Harry adelantarse hasta apretarse en su pecho, las manos agarrando crecidamente sobre sus hombros. Se movían con una lenta, derramada pasión, un sentido de pertenencia enlazándose dentro del círculo de brazos del otro, contrastando labios ondulantes contra el calor húmedo de sus alientos mezclándose. Este fue su primer beso juntos - no el precipitado trance (1) en el hospital.

Fue un momento que suyo en el comienzo de todo.

o

Espiando a la joven pareja, el Sr. Riddle, arremetió con toda su furia dentro de su mundo de ilusiones, y de haber notado Harry el veneno los oscuros ojos rojos del Señor Riddle, habría sido más cauto. Sin embargo, lo que se hizo, no podía deshacerse, y todo lo que quedaba era el triunfo. O morir en el intento.

**N/T: (1) Snog: No sé como traducirlo. Lo puse como se dice acá. Transar o chapar (besarse mucho)**

**2ª Parte del capi 5**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! **

**Comenten igual. Damn it! Porque comienza lo bueno. Que pena que Eiri se retiró definitivamente del fandom, hay otras historias de ella que son realmente de gran valor pero que fueron al igual que esta quitadas de cualquier sitio :(**


	7. Chapter 6

BY CANDLELIGHT Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash( relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

VI

_Oposición celebrada_

Un momento que fue de Harry y Draco en el comienzo de todo - la prisa vertiginosa, incorrupto frenetismo de labios antes de la fosa en espiral hacia la locura, para el Sr. Riddle, voyeur en el espejo, con sus vigilantes ojos rojos contó los momentos que se sostenían perfectamente la joven pareja y sabía que al final de su beso incauto, Harry pertenecería a nadie más que a él. El Sr. Riddle, se encargaría de ello y por así decirlo, él mismo se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

-Ten cuidado, mi muchacho-susurró el señor Riddle, sin ser oído y pensó que su espera había sido suficiente. -No escaparás de mí. No como tu madre. Entonces la imagen vacilante parpadeó lejos desapercibida.

o

Sin aliento, Harry se separó de Draco, deslizando su mejilla enrojecida por la amplia extensión en el pecho del rubio al tiempo que jadeaba pesadamente, inconscientemente, revoloteando sus pestañas sus ardientes pupilas verde-anillado. Su pilar de sosiego fue un acto benevolente de caballerosidad del aristócrata, aunque él no tuvo conocimiento de cuanto Draco quería dibujar su rostro para guardarlo a beso y beso hasta que el tiempo se fundiera en un momento eterno. Harry, que nunca había sido besado y de hecho nunca había pensado en esa intimidad, se preguntó si el mundo estaba destinado a girar así de tanto, o que sus rodillas tendrían que temblar de ese modo, o que debería haber una bruma que le impedía pensar en su mente.

-¿Estás bien? - La voz gutural de Draco habló con preocupación enviando un ataque de escalofríos en la columna ósea de la espalda delgada de Harry y él se aferró a la impecable camisa blanca a su alcance. Movió los labios para hablar, pero se sentían demasiado resecos y sin embargo también fervientemente húmedos. En su lugar, Harry asintió contra Draco. -¿Esto - quiero decir … - Sentía los músculos tensos bajo su mejilla y se revolvió a medida que los brazos vinculante lo tenían apretado. Draco, que nunca estaba, sin una respuesta suave parecía vacilante en dar voz a los pensamientos que parpadeaban pasando como muecas inestables e inseguridades; el carrete de las emociones recolectadas en todo su frente finamente surcada se reflejó en el monolito de vidrio intercalado con el poema de Harry y el joven inmerso en los brazos de Draco podía ver la manera en que Draco con cautela movió una mano que flotó sobre el pelo con gel. "Deseo trazarte" la boca de Draco parecía incierta en decir, ojos grises aguerridos descendieron a Harry y sus espejos de reflexión estuvieron a su vista para admirarlo, "Para abrazarte, acariciarte y ya nunca dejarte ir", y, sin embargo, hubo un definitivo "sin embargo" en el gesto como si algo pesado mantenía al rubio de vuelta.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué es? -preguntó Harry, empezando a preocuparse mientras la expresión de Draco se balanceaba entre emociones complejas. ¿Había estado Harry equivocado en querer esto? Tal vez, Draco realmente no tenía la intención de darle un beso en el hospital hace tantos meses, y no tenido intención de hacerlo ahora. "¿Qué pasa con Pansy? Se burló una voz sin piedad en la parte posterior de la mente de Harry.

"Pensé que me quería..." y la captura inflexible de Harry en la camisa de algodón se estremeció. Había errado - por supuesto, que sí, que idiota era por escuchar los consejos de Cedric - y Draco no podía decir que Harry era la única presencia en la mente del blondo todo este tiempo mientras Draco había estado con él simplemente a causa de una obra de arte dedicada. Draco tenía una novia, una fortuna, ¿y qué estaba allí por Harry para ofrecer al heredero principesco?

Fragmentados y tímidos como sus pensamientos eran, Harry perdió el razonamiento obvio de que a Draco le debió haber tomado meses para crear la obra maestra de cristal- meces con su dedicación cuidadosa en mente - y si no fuera por eso, en efecto, el trazo suave de una palma contra la parte posterior de su cabeza debería ser suficiente para darle seguridad de los afectos en reposo de Draco. Pero Harry era una criatura de palabras y matices vocales. Añoraba- siempre había esperado - declaraciones verbales que tan fácilmente pasaron entre la familia y amigos, que subían y bajaban en oleadas a su alrededor, pero rara vez lo incluían.

No hubo declaraciones, no hay susurros de anhelo de fantasía, ningún "Te amo, Harry "como estaba escrito en libros, ningún "eres todo en lo que siempre pensé" en música y películas y los sueños y así, en ese silencio aplastante que siguieron a sus propias dudas, sólo vio a Draco como una luz en la oscuridad -

-Deberías haber sabido.- susurró Draco casi demasiado bajo para ser oído, frenando los pensamientos venenosos al tiempo que su nariz afilada se sumergía en el hueco del cuello de Harry. -Deberías haber sabido lo mucho que siempre he cuidado de ti.- Draco dijo un poco más y simplemente se apoyó en Harry para mantenerlos en posición vertical, como si fuese impotente en su confesión, y Harry se curvó, no por el peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros, pero por la ascendencia repentina de sus tumultuosas dudas, el alza de su corazón y la respuesta a sus oraciones en silencio. Con esas mismas palabras, tenía más que un amigo, más que una familia – tenía a Draco.

o

Velas rosas oscuras, pilares fusionados de tonos dorados y ceras plateadas derramaban un brillo bastante caliente para hacer brillar las joyas decorativas que colgaban alrededor de la pequeña terraza interior. Fue tal vez lo más acogedor que la Residencia del Sur se había sentido nunca y Harry amaba el aire de magia que en lo que había logrado convertir la habitación; había una mesa de jardín de hierro forjado blanco colmado de dulces y una torta celestial, guirnaldas de flores para saludarlos en la noche en las afueras de las paredes con paneles de vidrio, y un par de paquetes envueltos finamente la espera de ser abiertos en las reposeras que Draco había ayudado lo suficiente para organizar.

Su reina-por-la ocasión-tenía los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Draco mientras Harry cuidadosamente la llevó a través de la puerta. - ¡Sorpresa! - dijo Harry, sonriendo al ver su expresión impresionada una vez que Draco se apartó de ella y galantemente le tendió el brazo a su madre para que lo tomara. -Feliz cumpleaños, Lady Malfoy.

-Por siempre joven.- deseó Draco, tomando las palabras de costumbre de su padre de alabanza en el momento en el que se inclinó a picotear un lado de su boca. Lady Malfoy parecía demasiado aturdida para ofrecer una respuesta, pero ella sonrió muy bien y contuvo el aliento en el aspecto encantado de su hijo - demasiado raro en estos días para ser visto, y cuando se volvió para atrapar a su querido Harry con su habitual rubor acalorado y hoyuelos, Lady Malfoy se sintió reventar de gozo. Llegó a Harry y le dio un piquito maternal a un lado de su boca también, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Harry, quien había estado mirando los labios de Draco en ese momento, se sorprendió, con los dedos señalando un lado de su boca con asombro. Pero Lady Malfoy comprensivamente consciente de la timidez tonta de Harry empujó a sus dos niños a la mesa y comenzaron su pequeña celebración. Comieron pastel y bocadillos pequeños, alabando las habilidades culinarias de Harry con su ansia por segundos y Lady Malfoy comentó encantadoramente la consideración de sus regalos, y a los niños por recordar su cumpleaños a pesar de que era, le pareció a ella, innecesario. Las fiestas privadas eran poco frecuentes en su hogar ya que Lord Malfoy estaba más a menudo lejos y, por desgracia, Draco se parecía a su padre en su disgusto por las frivolidades sin sentido. Se le ocurrió entonces, que aunque siempre había compartido estas ocasiones pequeñas con Harry, la atención de su hijo era la joya en sus prósperos momentos atesorados y fue ilícitamente, sin duda, gracias al precioso muchacho de cabello oscuro sentado cariñosamente a su lado en el diván. Su aguda mirada atrapó las miradas entre ellos y el abrazo de posesivo que se extendía sobre sus hombros y se acurrucó en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry.

Tal vez, Lady Malfoy debería haber estado ofendida por tal gesto valiente de su hijo - su ansiedad repentina en la naturaleza del cambio de Draco trató de arruinar la fiesta - pero la docilidad de Harry y su resplandor omnipresente humedecieron sus buenas intenciones. Por mucho que se había extrañado la consideración de Draco, echaba de menos aún más la dulce sonrisa del muchacho más joven y en verdad, la autenticidad de la jovialidad de Harry no se había visto desde que regresó de Surrey el pasado verano. Fuera lo que fuese que Draco había hecho para extraer a Harry de su caparazón sólo podía ser una bendición y Lady Malfoy esperaba, aunque temía que no sería así, que su marido no diera voz a sus objeciones muy excesivamente.

Harry, él mismo, no había pensado en esas cosas. Su mente era un laberinto preocupado de asombro y pasaba el día rondando y rondando como un carrusel- vertiginosamente caprichosas imágenes llenas de Draco y no simplemente pensamientos inconexos de antes, pero unidas con una visión de sí mismo cerca del imponente rubio. Habían bajado los escalones de la torre norte juntos y Harry había logrado con facilidad conseguir ayuda de Draco para la torta de Lady Malfoy.

Toda la tarde, las horas se fundieron en una reluciente cubierta de familiaridad – la habitual actitud de Draco prepotente hizo su camino en peleas ridículas - y, sin embargo, hubo una nueva torpeza en el aire, para Harry, por lo menos. Simplemente no podía alejar sus pensamientos de los besos en la torre del campanario, ni silenciosamente secuestrar las apreciadas palabras en la parte posterior de su conciencia. Ahora era, en sí mismo, un ser consciente sólo de los labios de Draco y los toques, y su universo central había cambiado de manera tan exclusiva para gravitar en torno al heredero Malfoy. ¿Con qué rapidez sus emociones se transformaron y se manifestaron y, sin embargo no había Harry sido alumbrado por el muchacho que lo había encontrado en el armario oscuro en un halo de impecabilidad inalcanzable? Especialmente, además, que Draco siempre había sido tan reservado con sus propios pensamientos y emociones - Siempre ocultando sus sentimientos si fueran toques de decepción o destellos de compasión - y haberse convertido en el centro de la atención de Draco allá de su vínculo infantil era una revelación.

Dedos gruesos levantaron el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello y Harry luchó en el temblor involuntario, abrazándose al costado de Lady Malfoy como sí se estableciera en terreno de su elevación en su felicidad exquisita.

-Gracias-dijo Lady Malfoy, haciéndose eco de la alegría de Harry mientras acunaba sus manos en su regazo. -Gracias a ambos.

-No, en absoluto, madre. Es, después de todo, un día de gran ocasión.

-¿Y qué ocasión puede ser? Siento como si fuera más que simplemente el cumpleaños de una anciana.

Harry se incorporó bruscamente, mirando a su encantadora tutora con ojos incrédulos, preguntándose cómo diablos podía verse a sí misma tan vieja o que el día que vino a nacer como nada más que otro momento para nada importante.

Chasqueando la lengua de forma desagradable, Draco reprendió a su madre mientras la mano que se mantuvo en el cuello de Harry dio un calmante y firme toque. -No hay razón para menospreciarte. "Por siempre joven," ¿te acuerdas?

La risa cantarina de Lady Malfoy levantó el aire soñoliento. - Querido, estás empezando a sonar demasiado a Lucius … Los he echado de menos-dijo la dama al mismo tiempo ella, a su vez acariciaba las mejillas de Harry y se apoyaba en el lado de Draco.- Ambos, y me pregunto si todos esos años que fueron niños y se asentaban dependientes en mí nunca más van a volver. Harry nunca podría esperar hablar con tal elegancia de los miembros de la familia Malfoy, pero él devolvió los sentimientos en naturaleza, dándole a la mano a Lady Malfoy un suave apretón. Es un buen presagio de forma extraña a él, sus palabras, como si les estuviera dejando a ambos para fueran a tierras desconocidas y él no podía entender sus matices pero eso era exactamente lo que ella había previsto. -¿Qué tal si esta noche compartimos un baño, como solíamos hacerlo? -ella los tentó con un destello en sus ojos.

-Eso es completamente inapropiado.- respondió Draco en serio, la risa meliflua se dibujó, así como un pequeño resoplido de Harry que a su vez planteó una peculiaridad a sus labios. Draco realmente les hizo recordar al esposo de Lady Malfoy. Luego se sumergió hacia adelante detrás de su madre con el pretexto de alcanzar un plato de dulces, mientras resbalaba un susurro al oído de Harry-Y sin embargo, yo deseo .- dejo la frase ahogándose, corrigiéndose con seguridad al tiempo que Harry se ruborizaba profundamente.

-Ahora que ha me recordaste a tu padre.- comentó Lady Malfoy.- Lucius solicitó tus planes para el verano de este año. ¿Te unirás a tus amigos en Atenas?

-Padre no se limita a preguntar sin causa.- el tono ligero de conversación se volvió agrio en el momento que Draco frunció el ceño, se separó de su madre y Harry. - Insinúa un resultado para su propio cumplimiento. Déjame adivinar, él quiere que me quede en Dordogne? ¿Le dio una razón?

-Sólo que quiere hablar contigo. Te echa de menos.

-¡Ah! Yo no lo creo, me echa de menos? ¡Il est salaud un salaud! - La rapidez del francés séptico de Draco sorprendió a Harry y sintió tensarse a Lady Malfoy a su lado como Draco quejumbrosamente llamaba al patriarca Malfoy un bastardo. -¿Qué es lo que quiere en verdad, madre?

–Draco. - entonó en advertencia, pero su hijo no iba a ser disuadido, ensartó una línea verdadera de groserías que Harry conocía lo suficiente para entender su uso común, al menos en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. -Lucius se preocupa por ti.- infringió.- Y si no otra cosa, ten en cuenta tus circunstancias ahora.- aquí hizo una pausa y miró pensativa a un perplejo Harry, el tiempo suficiente para silenciar letanía de Draco de abuso. -No soy yo a la que tienes que notificar tus asociaciones, Draco. Ni tu padre ha tenido a bien en intervenir, pero sé que esta vez, si él se entera de esto, no se lo tomará a la ligera. Yo, principalmente, no me quedaré quieta para verte llevar las cosas a la ruina.

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.- Draco tuvo la modestia de mirar hacia abajo al decir esto pero Harry no pudo discernir su significado. Él por casualidad dio un vistazo a Lady Malfoy y notó que sus características se suavizaron justo como seguramente entendió las palabras de su hijo " No voy a hacerle daño" Draco había prometido aunque, por cierto, Harry no comprendía todo lo que recién había ocurrido.

-Mira, no lo hagas.

Con la esperanza de difundir la tensión entre madre e hijo, Harry se puso de pie y se ofreció a preparar tetera de chocolate caliente.- No tenemos que preocuparnos del verano todavía.- dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa. -Puede siempre embarcarlo a Francia, mientras está durmiendo, si él va a ser obstinado en ello. Draco duerme como un tronco por lo que nunca se dará cuenta.

Señora Malfoy dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Harry. -Cuánta razón tienes. ¿Y qué de sus planes, Harry? ¿Te quedarás con tus familiares de nuevo este año?

Pero Harry ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, vacilante en su respuesta y perdiendo paso al tiempo que llegaba al marco de la puerta. -No … me quedo aquí.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo. -la mano de Draco salió disparado para agarrar su camisa, tirando de él hacia el diván de nuevo y ubicándolo entre los dos. No se le permitía salir y el heredero Malfoy bruscamente llamó a Dobby para llevar a Harry una taza alta de su bebida favorita y luego rápidamente condujo la conversación a otra parte - a los regalos de Lady Malfoy, su GSCEs y cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con Lord Malfoy, Surrey o la manera en la que Harry se sacudió débilmente en sus brazos.

o

El fin de semana de Harry voló en un miasma de feliz compañía. Pasó la mañana del domingo visitando a su madre con Draco, que tan gallardamente se disculpó por su presentación anterior con la lectura de uno de los cuentos de Harry que él mismo había traducido al francés, y aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si su madre lo entendía más que él, fue suficiente para simplemente encresparse a su lado y escuchar la voz profunda de Draco pacíficamente en su lenguaje lírico. Por la noche, jugaron una partida de cartas con Lady Malfoy, en el recuento de sus actividades escolares en el cuarto de sol y era como si la lucha breve de ayer no se había producido.

Las clases se reanudaron a la mañana siguiente y aunque Harry había estado ansioso acerca de cómo su relación podría parecer cambiado delante de sus amigos y así más preocupante, frente a Draco, nada parecía fuera de lo común. Ellos se ocuparon de las clases de la forma en que normalmente lo harían y si Draco estaba un poco más atento para con él, llegando incluso a sentarse con él durante el almuerzo, nadie hizo gran escándalo. Se podría decir que Hermione miraba con recelo al heredero Malfoy cuando se encerraba entre Harry y ella, y se podría decir que Cedric podría haber estado un poco molesto de que Draco siempre daría Harry ligeros toques a lo largo de su brazo, como para dirigir siempre su atención hacia el rubio de sangre noble en lugar de alguien más, pero Harry no se daba cuenta de estas cosas. Sólo vio a Draco - sentía que tenía a su compañero de sus años anteriores en el Castillo Midlothian - y cuando Draco se fue separado por Pansy y su grupo de seguidores, Harry cayó en una apatía que oscilaba entre alegría por el amor de sus amigos y la envidia mientras sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo a la antigua novia de Draco.

La idea sin embargo, escindió el apetito de Harry. "¿Qué es ella para él ahora?" Se preguntó Harry, un golpe mudo por la mano delicada que descansaba sobre el brazo de Draco. Harry dejó la cuchara de jarabe de melaza y miró a sus propias manos – marcas de lapiceras y corrector líquido, el endurecimiento de la piel en la punta de su índice donde presionó demasiado duro con la punta de su lápiz, había una protuberancia ligera, la fragilidad de la sus muñecas - y ¿cómo se iba a comparar con la hermosura de Pansy Parkinson cuando se regocijaba a lo largo de todo su figura desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies a las raíces de su oscuro, pelo corto a la moda? "¿Qué soy para Draco?" La repentina pregunta lo puso ansioso pero no habían intercambiado ningún tipo de garantías - aunque parecía casi materialista y desapasionado ser calificados como novios. Sin embargo, habían sido sólo unos pocos días desde que Harry vio la obra de arte de Draco en la galería. Ingenuamente, se preguntó si este tipo de cosas no tienen que ser expresadas y él simplemente debería seguir la orientación de Draco. "Tal vez le pregunte a Cedric lo que piensa después."

Satisfecho con su razonamiento, Harry siguió con su día y puso atención a su tarta de melaza, perdiendo lo que sus amigos no, que era, el beso rápido Draco dio a Pansy en el borde de sus labios.

El pedir un consejo a Cedric más tarde nunca se produjo; Harry había estado esperando fuera del laboratorio de química de sexto mientras él hablaba con una inactiva estatua Godivan - que parpadeaban sus ojos de mármol hacia él desde su posición elevada - cuando Draco caminó hacia él desde la vuelta de la esquina . Por poco se estrelló contra el suelo si no fuera por la estatua que extendió sus brazos y enganchó la camisa de Harry, dejando a su suerte a Draco. -¡Mierda! - Draco puteó mientras perdía el equilibrio y apenas logró caer sobre sus manos y rodillas a tiempo.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? - Agradeciendo a la estatua profusamente, luego se inclinó para ayudar a levantarse al rubio.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Todos los miembros intactos?

-Todos los miembros intactos.- respondió Harry descaradamente. Acarició el polvo invisible de las piernas del pantalón de Draco, sus mejillas se calentaron inconscientemente por su proximidad.

- No estabas hablándote a ti mismo, ¿verdad?- Harry trató de leer si Draco se estaba burlando de él de algún modo por el acento de la cadencia suave pero Draco parecía estar tan curioso y Harry hizo un gesto hacia la estatua detrás de ellos aunque debe parecer poco notable para el blondo. Draco tarareó pensativo pasó entonces a estrechar la mano de Harry. Había muy poca muestra de irritación o desinterés. -Bueno-dijo Draco agradable.- Me puedes decir todo sobre ello en casa.

Parecía demasiado que esperar pero Draco mantuvo su palabra y una vez que habían tenido su cena y terminaron sus tareas escolares en una zona tranquila relativamente fácil, Harry marcó alentadoramente una conversación acerca de la estatua con la que había estado conversando esa noche - no es que ella podía hablar mucho. Estaban en su habitación con Draco ya tendido de espaldas en el nivel más bajo en un par de pijamas de su padre. Hizo recordar a Harry distraídamente cuan rápido y cuan alto Draco había crecido hasta el punto de que Lady Malfoy se negó a comprar a su hijo toda ropa nueva hasta que dejara de 'dispararse hacia el techo ", como ella había dicho.

Harry estaba usando su camisón favorito y un par de pantalones cortos para dormir cuando se encontraba ante su espejo de aumento, cepillando el desastre que era su ondulada cabellera salvaje. Él no se preocupó en realidad acerca de cuan desordenado su pelo era antes, pero su nueva conciencia en cuanto a Draco puso a Harry nervioso y emocionado aún por estar completamente solo y compartiendo la habitación con el hombre más alto. -No te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?- Harry preguntó de pronto, bajando el cepillo y, volviéndose hacia Draco. Había estado charlando, entusiasmado de tener finalmente a Draco de nuevo para hablar, pero desde que Draco ya no podía ver las cosas de las que él conversaba, ¿tal vez era esperanzarse un poco más para el interés de Draco?

-No, por supuesto que no. No seas bobo. -El leve reproche hizo que Harry casi zumbara de alegría. Una parte de él estaba empezando a sentirse un poco estúpida que incluso la voz irritada de Draco podía hacerle tan feliz pero junto con el hecho incuestionable de que Harry se había en verdad y profundamente extrañado a Draco. -Estaba pensando que debe ser algo - triste para ellos.

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad, subiendo a la cama blanca que había sido suya. Él se acurrucó audazmente en el lado del rubio- un poco más valiente que ayer, cuando había necesitado la invitación expresa de Draco.

-Nunca los hemos visto después de la puesta del sol, y nunca hasta el amanecer.- Las cejas finas de Draco se inclinaron en el pensamiento, con el brazo amortiguando la cabeza de Harry y su mano casualmente cepillando arriba y abajo la cadera de Harry. -Y nunca podían hablar con nosotros. ¿A dónde van cuando no están ahí para ser vistos? ¿Me pregunto si incluso pueden hablar, siquiera uno a otro?

-El señor Ryddle puede hablar.

-Nunca he visto a este señor Ryddle.

-Oh. Y supongo que nunca tendrás la oportunidad ahora, lo que está bien, supongo. Parece que está actuando un poco extraño en estos días.

-Perdona si encuentro eso un poco menos tranquilizador de lo que deseas, un hombre que tú sólo puedes ver, que vive en el espejo, y parece estar fuera de su temperamento en los últimos tiempos. - Draco arrastró las palabras y la ultrajada expresión en las características aristocráticas hicieron a Harry reír en voz alta. Se sumieron acurrucados, cálidamente, cavilando sus pensamientos por separado hasta que Harry solicitó algo que había tenido la intención de conocer hace un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no puedes verlos nunca más? - Preguntó Harry, levantándose a sí mismo por el codo.

- ¿Ver qué exactamente? - Draco evadió, mirando lejos.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir… las cosas. Podías, pero entonces…

Hubo una pesada pausa antes de que Draco terminara la frase de Harry. -Paré.

Harry no entendía por qué no podía dejarlo ir. Él seguía obstinadamente con el tema pesar de la resistencia obvia de Draco. Estaba claro que Draco tenía una idea de por qué ya no podía ver a los habitantes curiosos que se escabullían a lo largo de los pasillos del castillo de Midlothian. -¿Tu…Caelum… alguna vez? - Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry dejó la interrogante pender en la incertidumbre. No era lo que realmente quería saber, pero Draco tenía que contestar algo - se sintió menos desolado de esta manera, menos como si Harry fuera el único en notar estas cosas, y menos como si estuviera simplemente imaginándolos.

-No me acuerdo, a lo mejor pudo.- pero entonces Draco se estaba levantando por los codos también de modo que sus ojos grises agudos estuvieron nivelados con los de lechuza de Harry. Parecía desalentado a tener que admitir sus pensamientos sin embargo, cuando tomó nota de la mirada suplicante en las características entrañables de Harry, Draco cedió. -Ocurrió después de la primera vez que me acosté con alguien - Supongo que, de alguna manera dudosa, me obligó a madurar. No digo que es infantil, para empezar… Sólo…me di cuenta de que ya no podía ver cualquiera de las cosas que decías que estaban allí.

-Oh. - Esa fue una dura respuesta para tragar, pero ¿cómo podía haber olvidado Harry que Draco ya había tenido sexo? Otras cuestiones hicieron cola detrás de él en la oscuridad de su mente, haberse acostado con alguien, ¿quería decir que Draco necesitaba tener sexo? ¿Era como beber chocolate caliente esa primera vez y siempre tendría ganas de más? Harry no podía saber que los ojos anchos se cayeron y se agitaron cerrados con tristeza mientras se preguntaba si tal vez Draco todavía dormía con Pansy hasta el fin de semana en la galería de arte. "¿Y si aún duerme con ella ahora?" Porque sin duda, ¿cómo Draco lo haría con él? Harry rehuyó del pensamiento - su mente deslizándose en diferentes direcciones y peligrosas en una memoria impresa de muslos calientes frenándolo, suaves, manos vacunas frotando la parte delantera de su pecho, un órgano húmedo deslizándose por el costado de su cuello hacia la línea de su cabello -

-¿Harry? - La cálida, voz de dormitorio Draco marcó sus pensamientos hacia el presente. Unos suaves, atléticos y recios dedos frotaron el lado de su mejilla. Parpadeado en la expresión ansiosa de Draco, Harry ofreció una débil sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para un rápido beso. "Buenas noches, Draco," sus labios parecían decir y el rubio respondió en especie, apretando a Harry junto a él mientras trataba de profundizar en su abrazo. Besar a Draco dejaba sin aliento y era estimulante como lo fue la primera vez en el hospital y la galería de arte. Parecía empezar siempre castamente pero luego se montaba en necesidad sin restricciones al tiempo que Draco trataba de barrer la lengua a través del sello de los labios de Harry, en búsqueda de un camino "Más, por favor más", dijeron los ojos de Draco, reducidos en ranuras hambrientas, y los dedos de Harry al mismo tiempo que agarraba la parte delantera de la camisa de Draco.

"Pero no esta noche". Medio renuente, pero sobre todo con el recuerdo del miedo, Harry se apartó, jadeando mientras se apoyaba en Draco por un momento mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

-Respira por la nariz.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry un poco aturdido.

-La próxima vez.- Draco picoteó la rumiante cabeza de pelo suave, oscuro, riéndose en silencio por la desesperada e impotente la expresión admirándolo.- Respira por la nariz.

-Está-ta bien- . Era claro como el día que Harry no había comprendido lo suficiente de lo que Draco quería decir, pero estaba bien con el rubio. Él observó la floreciente sonrisa de Harry más genuina y se dejó caer de nuevo poco elegante a tiempo para observar a escondidas el ascenso de las piernas suaves y ágiles hasta el segundo nivel. -Buenas noches, Draco-susurró Harry y Draco cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador - contento sin medida.

o

Las semanas de Junio ya estaban en marcha y los días de Harry florecían tan radiantes como el clima primaveral. "Lluvias de abril traen las flores de mayo," Harry sabiamente cantó mientras corría un dedo por un suave tulipán en ciernes. Él y Hermione se encontraban en su camino hacia el campo de atletismo, donde un partido de rugby amistoso entre los estudiantes Midlothian y una escuela vecina se iba a celebrar como un evento final del año. Naturalmente, las flores que decoraban los jardines del castillo lo distrajeron. Se detuvo a sacar unas fotos de las flores de color amarillo rojizo y azul y soleado, descaradamente sacando la lengua a su impaciente amiga periodista.

-¡En serio Harry! - Hermione gritó, exasperada. -A este paso, tendremos que conformarnos con tus fotos de primavera en lugar del artículo deportivo. Es como si honestamente quieres que nos perdamos el partido.

-Oh, que ingenuo de mí.-Harry intervino, adquiriendo otro plano. Giró en torno de pronto para tomar una foto de una desprevenida Hermione, muy divertido por lo avergonzada que estaba de cómo sus propias fotos eran tomadas. Hermione era realmente algo atractiva en la forma en que Pansy y sus amigos de alto mantenimiento eran, una vez que se tomara el tiempo para poner abajo sus libros y dejar de enojarse con exasperación, pero pronto se dio cuenta Harry de que Hermione simplemente no sería Hermione de esa manera. Ella gritó en una especie maraña interconectada de risa y molestia, persiguiéndolo y a su cámara a través de los puestos de los espectadores. Un poco por delante, él notó que los alumnos estaban en su mayoría ya están sentados y que los jugadores de rugby ya estaban congregados en el campo. Incluso a través de la distancia, Harry podría detectar la cabeza de pelo fino, rubio que pertenecía a Draco, y así - inconscientemente, impulsado por su propia felicidad, que había ganado confianza en las semanas desde que tenía a Draco a su lado otra vez - Harry gritó al heredero Malfoy, y le deseó buena suerte.

No fue tanto el grito de Harry, que llamó la atención de un número de personas - los ojos de Cedric, que era el capitán del equipo de la escuela, el antagonismo efervescente de Pansy tranquilamente observando desde las gradas, los profesores y el personal y el director y Hermione que tropezó detrás de Harry al final- sino la sonrisa de Draco respondiendo, les golpeó hasta la médula. Naturalmente, sus ojos se habían adaptado a los jugadores de rugby y ahora, se encendieron de nuevo hacia la fuente de la voz que había llamado al heredero Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, el problemático propietario de Caer Meadhan Lodainn, infame, beligerante estudiante la mitad del tiempo y cínico descendiente de Lord Lucius Malfoy, sonreía ampliamente y saludaba.

Midlothian ganó por un deslizamiento de tierra - y en secreto, los que conocían, que eran, todo el mundo, menos Harry, sospecharon que los jugadores en conflicto estaban demasiados aturdidos por la imagen de un sonriente Malfoy para dar un partido tan bueno como el que tenían que dar. Sin embargo, los jugadores de Midlothian barrieron el campo con sus proezas y por el final del juego, los aficionados estaban animando a sus pies y las pancartas volaron a lo alto en el viento mientras el año académico oficialmente llegó a su fin.

La multitud comenzó a adelgazar y pronto sólo Hagrid estaba y su ayudante para arreglar el campo. Con impaciencia, Harry bajó por las gradas, ausentemente agitando un hola a Hagrid, y fue a esperar a las duchas adjuntas y el almacén de equipos, Hermione cerca de sus talones. - ¡Eso fue brillante! Nunca había visto un juego tan sobresaliente. Tan táctico. Excelente. ¡Perfecto!

-Harry-dijo Hermione, preocupación evidente en su tono- Pero odias el rugby.

-Lo sé, pero Draco fue genial, sin embargo, ¿no?

-Eso está bien, Harry, ahora ¿qué hay de mí?- Cedric, al parecer, se había terminado de asearse después del juego. Abrió la puerta con su bolsa de deporte que llevaba al hombro, vestido con su pantalón caqui y camisa sin mangas de fin de semana, el agua seguía goteando desde los extremos de su pelo ondulado. Su figura alta y el hermoso rostro parecieron arquearse con una fingida melancolía mientras miraba hacia abajo en el rostro radiante de Harry. - Soy el capitán del equipo… Creo que merezco algunos elogios también. ¿Quién fue el que llevó a su Draco a la victoria?

-Estuviste genial, también.- dijo Harry, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Oh, Harry, ¡no! - Hermione gimió, rompiendo el estado de ánimo alegre. -Por favor dime que esto no es lo que yo pienso que es.- pero sólo Harry podía mirarla en confusión mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo y lo sacudía un poco en su ánimo sumamente nervioso. -¿Tu Draco?

-¿Qué? … ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Hermione.- murmuró Cedric en advertencia, instando la mano de ella del brazo de Harry. -No lo hagas.

-Sabes acerca de esto. Por supuesto, tú lo sabrías, ¡es probable que lo animaras en primer lugar! -Los ojos marrones de Hermione se alejaron del prefecto a graduarse en sufrimiento, fijando a Harry donde estaba. Su semblante interrogatorio cortaba justo en el centro.- ¿Están Malfoy y tú en una relación, Harry? - Se quedaron en un silencio pesado mientras brillantes mejillas carmesíes de Harry lo superaron. Si Hermione no fuera su mejor y más querida amiga, Harry no habría sido capaz de escuchar al resto de lo que tenía que decir, pero se quedó clavado en el suelo, ya sea por el razonamiento de que Hermione no discutiría sus opiniones a menos que ella estuviera segura de ello, o por el temor que había ido progresando en la espera de alguien al acecho en acuerdo con su pesimismo. - Siempre pensé que era un hermano para ti… un hermano molesto, arrogante. No te… te hizo hacer nada todavía, ¿verdad? - Para entonces, Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza - en desacuerdo o incredulidad, nadie podía decir bien.

Cedric en cambio estaba empezando a sentir desagrado por Hermione en ese momento. -¿De dónde sacas el pedir explicaciones a Harry por su relación con Malfoy? Ellos saben, mejor que nadie, lo que verdaderamente significan el uno al otro.

-Pero Harry no ve que Malfoy confunde familiaridad por enamoramiento, su lujuria por amor. Sabemos lo que a ese hijo de puta le gusta cuando se trata de relaciones - ¡todavía está viendo a Pansy por el amor de Dios!

–Detente ya.- gruñó Cedric en voz baja, retorciéndola hasta que pudo ver cómo sus duras palabras estaban afectando a Harry. El muchacho de cabello oscuro tropezó hacia atrás, los ojos perdidos y desorientados mientras lanzaba su mirada entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Harry y Draco apenas están comenzando a salir. ¿No es suficiente que se gusten para empezar? ¿No sabes lo mucho que deseo …- el ceño de Cedric se rasgueó con un dejo de amargura.–Tienen una suerte sangrienta. Pero viendo que no está escrito en un libro de texto, no lo puedes entender, ¿no?

–Eres tú y Malfoy los que no pueden entender. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que Harry tuvo que atravesar…lo que sus familiares le hicieron a él… y lo que está arriesgando al ceder a Malfoy-se arrancó de las enojadas garras de Cedric .Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan insensata, o si Harry suavemente la hubiera sentado y explicado las cosas semanas antes, o si Draco la habría más claramente tranquilizado al mostrar la forma en que estaba con Harry en privado fuera de sus habitaciones , Hermione no podría haber visto razón para martillar en las semillas de la duda. -Él no ha cambiado.- susurró casi a regañadientes, su agitada mano buscando la retirada figura de Harry.- ¿No te das cuenta de que Malfoy no va a cambiar quién es él por ti?

Oh, cuanto Harry quería correr, dar la espalda y no mirar atrás en la garantía establecida de la plegaria de Hermione. Pero su mejor amiga estaba justamente temerosa por él y no podía echarle la culpa, no después de que ella había visto el estado en que había estado el verano pasado. Él nunca le había dicho a Hermione lo que había sucedido, pero Hermione no era la estudiante más brillante en su apariencia por nada. Ella lo sabía, ella lo podría decir, por lo que Harry se inclinó hacia delante en sus brazos extendidos y débilmente se aferró a ella.

Hermione sabía que Draco querría cosas que Harry no creía podría dar; comprendió que había cosas que Draco necesitaba, pero Harry no era dueño para regalar; y Harry tenía ganas de llorar con la certeza de que a pesar de todo, él no podía dejar a Draco. Él no quería, no podía imaginar estar con nadie más. Después de tanto tiempo sin nada, todo lo que podía esperar estaba en Draco, incluso a considerando que podría ser arrancado- Harry apretó su control sobre los brazos tranquilizadores de Hermione, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Cuán rápido unas pocas palabras se habían arreglado para influir en su dominio sobre este sueño bonito que había construido y Harry se tambaleó con la inclinación repentina en su eje, su sacudida creencia en Draco. "¡Ya basta!" Quería gritar a Hermione, y los susurros venenosos en su mente. "No es cierto - ¡Draco no es nada de eso! … Él nunca…"Pero la garganta de Harry se cerró y había un poco de valor guardado en él escondido en el refugio del abrazo de Hermione.

Los tres amigos, después de un rato, se sentaron en silencio acurrucados en el puesto de los espectadores, sin darse cuenta cuando un destello rubio que había estado observando, finalmente salió de la sombra de las taquillas y se volvió hacia el castillo, la bolsa deportiva colgada sobre un hombro ancho.

**N/T: JA. No creían que me verían tan temprano. Suelo dar sorpresas.**

**COMENTEN PEOPLE! ES MI ALIMENTO DE CADA DIA**


	8. Chapter 7a

By Candlelight Luz de las velas

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash (relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

VII

_Cómo alumbraré esta vela_

Dando vueltas en la cama, la frente de Harry se arrugó en su sueño. Un gemido tranquilo escapó de sus labios y la voz discordante de Hermione que lo persiguió durante toda la noche y lo había estado acosando sin descanso durante el día, estaba distrayéndolo incluso en un lento ascenso a una nueva mañana. El Castillo Midlothian, en el día cinco de junio de ese año, comenzó tristemente.

Hermione estaba al corriente, o por lo menos, había pocas dudas en Harry que ella sospechaba algo sobre lo que le ocurrió el verano pasado. Ella había estado en silencio sobre ello durante el año entero, pero sus nuevas circunstancias eran en cierto modo tan inesperadas e impensables a Hermione que le había inducido el advertirle contra Draco, haciendo alusión a lo relacionado con Harry que no quería creer, pero él apenas detuvo a su retorcida mente de abastecer el diluvio de visiones absurdas. "Draco no te quiere", susurró el murmullo venenoso en su subconsciente, "Él no se preocupa por ti". "Tú, Harry, eres un donnadie. "

Pansy Parkinson sin embargo, ella era mejor que él en todo lo que podía imaginar, podría dar a Draco todo lo que quería, tenía un título, su intelecto, la forma en la que sería socialmente aceptable - y tartamudeó Harry en su mente con la idea del sexo, que en algún momento en la novedad de esta relación tácita, Draco podría empujarlo a necesitarlo y Harry se caería en pedazos en contra de los penetrantes ojos de color gris. Si pudiera olvidar oír las cosas que había oído, sentir las nauseabundas cosas que él había sentido, las lisas, rechonchas, manos, los sueños y los sueños, y sueños…

"¡Ya basta! 'Harry quería gritar; a Hermione, a los susurros en su mente, que lo convencían en creer lo peor de Draco, reproduciendo sus recuerdos manchados con otros hombres que tío Vernon, sin nombres, estudiantes sin rostro, la siniestra posesión del Profesor Snape, el amistoso asistente del guardián, el señor Davis, Draco imponente sobre él - «No es cierto - ¡Draco no es nada de eso! Él nunca podría- «Pero mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de Hermione en la mañana, confrontado con sus débilmente enterradas pesadillas, la garganta de Harry se había cerrado y tuvo un poco de valor en él para hablar en contra de todos y todo. Incluso ahora, horas y horas después, Harry se sintió volver a caer en este ciclo de impulso y rendimiento, y esto causó que no tan sutilmente evitara a Draco todo el día. No podía hacer mucho más que esto, sabía, no podía dejar que los susurros de duda masticaran y volcaran su fé en Draco. –Bas…ta - murmuró en voz baja en su sueño mientras una vergonzosa, lágrima desapercibida de dolor frustrante se filtró desde la esquina de sus ojos cerrados, pesada por las largas pestañas. Oh, pero estaba tan terriblemente afectado, con el recuerdo de la voz de tío Vernon.

Así como el tornillo y los pernos puestos en sus ansiedades desarticuladas fueron martilladas más y más rápido, hasta el punto en que esto arrastraba a Harry fuera del borde de la cama mientras luchaba en su sueño, un ruido estridente le sorprendió hasta despertarse. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco en contra la jaula de su pecho, confundido por los sonidos que le arrancaban de la vigilia. El ruido parecía zumbir y gimotear como un villano - cada vez más fuerte - y al oír el gemido hosco de Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que era en realidad el ringtone de Draco, un sonido polifónico de algo sin nombre, para Harry, de una banda de rock alemán. Draco, por supuesto, negó ser un fan de tal música disonante, pero incondicionalmente lo llamaba "terapia alternativa" aunque podría decirse que era una cosa horrible con el que despertar en las primeras horas de la mañana, incluso para un entusiasta comprometido.

Lógicamente, en la intimidad de su propio dormitorio, Draco discutió a mil por hora y Harry vio empañado por el borde del perímetro de su cama mientras el hombre más alto iba en torno a tientas por el dispositivo delgado zumbando entre las sábanas, pequeñas luces azules intermitentes en la oscuridad. - ¡La re contra puta que lo parió! - Draco arrastró las palabras. Por último, con el celular en la mano, lo abrió bruscamente y murmuró enfadado hacia el receptor.- ¿Quién carajo es?

-Draco.

Los tonos cultivados fueron inconfundibles, claros e inmaculados, ya que sonaron correctamente del altavoz. Harry, físicamente recordó a su aversión infantil, se escabulló un poquito hacia atrás al reconocer la voz del padre de Draco. Por cierto, y de manera más que una pizca audaz, el heredero Malfoy estaba muy poco intimidado por un tono tan disconforme; una valentía que había cultivado con el tiempo con práctica para el asombro de Harry.

-¿Sabes qué hora sangrienta es aquí?

-Soy consciente.- fue la respuesta indiferente. - Pero esto atenta a garantizar que puedas responder a mi llamada.- El padre de Draco apenas hizo una pausa antes de continuar con un leve tinte de acoso en la vena de su tranquilo discurso habitual. -Vuelve a casa.- dijo.- A Dordogne.

-Estoy en casa.- replicó Draco, un tinte de amargura torcía su voz ya hosca. Harry miró por encima del borde, mientras el rubio se sentaba. -Todavía es mi castillo ¿no es cierto?

-Draco. - Ahí estaba de nuevo, el descontento perpetuo enrollándose alrededor del antipático tenor Lord Malfoy. Pensando de nuevo, Harry comprendió que no había oído hablar o incluso visto al viejo caballero en un tiempo muy largo, tal vez sólo brevemente durante el día de San Esteban, pero poco más. Era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero Harry tuvo que admitir que él no era el estudiante más atento en el castillo. Y menos todavía si se trataba del patriarca Malfoy. -¿Hay una razón posible de por qué no pasarás el verano conmigo? ¿Tu propio padre? Presumo, que tu nuevo coqueteo te mantiene tan comprometido. -Entonces, Draco se tensó de manera que las cuchillas de sus hombros cambiaron bajo su camisa fina y Harry lo sabía por la señal significativa que era. La risa ligeramente condescendiente de Lord Malfoy derivó a través del altavoz. -¿Touché?

-Pas de touché.- refutó el heredero Malfoy, sacudiendo la somnolencia persistente al mismo tiempo que se pasó los dedos por el pelo fino. Suavemente y el goteando burla, añadió a la confusión de Harry, casi de manera brusca.- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? ¿O madre no sólo te desterró de su cama, pero también del país?- probando una verdadera respuesta de su padre ineficaz.

-Cuida tu boca.

-Voy a decir lo que se me cante*, gracias.- La línea se desconectó y Draco se volvió para mirar a su rebelde teléfono celular. Se veía a Harry como si Draco estuviera tratando de aplastar el dispositivo delgado en su mano, retando a su padre para que llamara enseguida. Oportunamente, Lord Malfoy no intentó tal cosa como provocar Draco en otra pelea. Pero los pensamientos de Harry dieron acerca de las cosas que Draco había insinuado hace unos instantes. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y los labios se separaron en un jadeo suave.

Al oír el sonido apagado, Draco levantó la mirada hacia el segundo nivel y se quedó mirando un instante, tan sorprendido como Harry por ser notado. Una ancha cruz de emociones se deslizó en las cejas expresivas de Draco y labios finos, sin embargo, en la oscuridad cercana, Harry apenas podía distinguir un destello de emoción del contrario. Se perdió el suspiro de añoranza eclipsado, el cepillo de dolor y abatimiento, y la decepción, pero no había duda de la mueca truculenta, que hizo clic en la irascible lengua de Draco y el ruido de los talones mientras Draco se giraba alrededor de la cama.

-¿Draco?- Harry llamó suavemente, preocupado por lo que la conversación telefónica podría significar para el alto y rubio, y sin embargo Draco ignoró deliberadamente a Harry mientras se metía en su camino hacia el baño contiguo. La mirada enojada, aunque templada y sujeta a la ruta por delante de él, se sintió como una bofetada física a la mejilla de Harry, pero eso era lo menos que se merecía por evitar a Draco la mayor parte del día. Este único momento de desinterés picó mucho y Harry retrocedió ante la idea de cómo Draco debió de sentirse el día de ayer. Lo lamentó y deseó no haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no había pensado que Draco podría ser lastimado por sus acciones? Ahora, por supuesto, con la conducta fuera de guardia de Draco, Harry pudo ver lo molesto que el rubio se sentía - con su padre, con Harry, y más que probablemente, con todo el mundo.

La luz brillante resplandeció detrás del sello de la puerta del baño, los sonidos de agua que saltaba y las salpicaduras se transmutaban a través de la pared. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre el borde de su nivel, esperando a Draco, impotente con la necesidad de tranquilizarse y de que Draco estaba bien, que no estaba demasiado enfurecido con él - y en eso, los culminantes pensamientos inquietantes se escaparon de su tenaz captura. Draco, su amigo valiente y desafiante a través de todos sus años de infancia juntos, el joven con el que ahora estaba en una relación desde hace un mes, su quintaesencia de la luz del sol - Harry gimió en su error estúpido, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… miedoso?

"Draco realmente se merece algo mejor que yo-susurró Harry, sintiéndose pequeño, y, sin embargo, era esa la clase de pensamiento que comenzó todo en primer lugar.

El eco de un chasquido sordo hizo que Harry bruscamente se sentara. Podía oír el hábito de Draco de putear* acaloradamente cuando estaba con algún tipo de dolor y esto movió un sentido de alarma en el chico más bajo mientras Harry se apresuraba a escalar por la escalera hacia el nivel inferior.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y Draco salió atendiendo su puño izquierdo contra su pecho, lanzando espumantes blasfemias sarcásticas en su ira. Esto iba convirtiéndose en forma progresiva por lo lejos en un comienzo sin provecho en lo que estaba destinado a ser un día especial y ver a Harry esperar con preocupación sin reservas en su cama - de pie con sus pantalones cortos y la camisa de dormir pequeña - a pesar de haberlo rechazado la mayor parte del día anterior, que sirvió a ambos para irritarse y sin embargo, ganó sobre los sentimientos del rubio. Muy poco podía percibirse desde el rostro aristocrático, Harry no podía saber que Draco estaba demasiado consciente de la razón detrás de este último escondite. Harry siempre estaba corriendo de él y la boca de Draco se secó al recordar la escena en el campo de juego.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó Harry con su mirada desesperanzada, sin pretensiones, abierta y buscando por Draco - pareció presionar al joven heredero en un espacio cerrado de obediencia, simplemente por la fuerza del contacto fugaz de Harry. Imposible, de imaginar que el muchacho espigado no sabría de sus encantos propios, pero allí estaba, inocencia de otro mundo en la naturaleza de Harry. Ni que decir que era uno de los encantos de Harry que atrajo los afectos de Draco, y Cedric, sin él saberlo, sólo ahora, sin embargo, las acciones de Harry regalaron una impresión terriblemente cruel cuando Harry, él mismo, era igualmente inconsciente de ello.

-Está bien.- respondió Draco con los dientes apretados, frotándose los nudillos enrojecidos.

-No, no lo estas. –las ágiles manos de Harry se extendieron para apresar las muñecas de Draco cuando el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca, los huesudos nudillos de la izquierda estaban calientes y palpitantes bajo su tacto, la piel tirante y seca roja levantada. Draco había obviamente golpeado bastante duro, muy probablemente contra el lavabo de mármol.

-He dicho que está bien-susurró Draco, tirando para liberarse del agarre de Harry, a pesar de que apenas se alejaron el uno del otro. Separar la brecha era una imposibilidad a pesar de la obvia tensión que colgaba entre ellos por lo que torpemente se detuvieron, Draco con los pies firmemente plantados en el piso de su dormitorio y Harry, elevado a la altura exacta de Draco, de pie encima de la más amplia, cama de abajo. -No duele.- murmuró Draco, desviando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la cálida humedad brillando en la esquina de los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Oh. - Harry parpadeó con fuerza, fortaleciéndose para tener valor. Sin embargo, él tiró de los extremos de las mangas con sus dedos nerviosamente. -¿Qué era eso antes? Con tu padre.- trató Harry, con la esperanza de reparar lo hecho.

-Que te imp… -Draco instintivamente comenzó, pero reprimió la fea replica cuando su errante contemplación notó la forma en que Harry empuñaba el dobladillo de la camisa de dormir cariñosamente desgastada - algo que Harry todavía no se despegaba. Bufó dejando escapar un largo suspiro, dio un paso hacia atrás y se paso las manos por el pelo como si quisiera sacudirse su resentimiento no guiado. Luego se volvió para encorvarse en la cama. -Es complicado.- murmuró él-. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry se estableciera provisionalmente a su lado y Draco no tenía el corazón para empujar a Harry o castigar al niño por mucho que lo ignorara injustamente antes. Arrastrando a ambos hasta apoyarse en la cabecera, Draco envolvió un brazo por los hombros estrechos y se deleitó en su proximidad, facilitando la extrañada satisfacción cuando sintió a Harry empezar a relajarse en su contra.

Es evidente a Harry, que Draco escasamente quería compartir sus problemas, pero al tiempo que el chico delicado enterró su cabeza contra el pecho firme bajo suyo y se sintió arrullado por los latidos del corazón rítmico, querer saber ,lo que fuera que consternaba al espíritu de Draco ,pareció natural. Él se preocupaba por Draco - sinceramente, y con una ternura piadosa, y la cara cada vez más familiar de Draco tenía la misma mala cara que causó que sus labios se estrecharan y se ensancharan en los lados y, la inclinación misma de las cejas finas y ¿cómo podría Harry alguna vez permitirse el estar tan completamente confundido y aterrorizado en el espacio de las pocas palabras de Hermione? "Lo siento, Draco" Harry quería decir. Se agarró de la camisa de algodón debajo de la palma de su mano con fuerza, respirando profundo por el hueco del cuello de Draco.

-Padre ha estado tratando de vender las propiedades de la familia.- dijo Draco, con brusquedad y sin mucha persuasión, apenas antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar las palabras de disculpa de sus labios. -Esencialmente, él quiere licuar nuestros activos y convertirlos en oro.- Harry no comprendía muy bien el significado de eso, pero la esencia de una explicación más detallada de que Lord Malfoy estaba tratando de amasar sus fortunas en una forma más firme, que estar en la demora económica, estaba en la forma de lingotes.

-Eso no suena tan horrible. El ve por su familia-balbuceó Harry en el fulgor agudo que Draco le disparó.- Sólo estoy diciendo, Draco, tu padre se preocupa por ti. Pero ¿por qué es necesario volver casa? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

–Todo.- en los albores rastreros, la voz profunda de Draco retumbaba en su irritación insustancial y aunque difícilmente Harry se había imaginado que podía hacer cosas para el rubio, algún día se daría cuenta de que era su mera atención que tranquilizaba y sanaba cualquiera que sean los dilemas que aproblemaban al rico heredero . -Ha estado licuando mis bienes. No estoy muy seguro de lo que en realidad está… - se le está saliendo de las putas manos.- se quejó Draco. - ¿No te acuerdas de que te mencioné un primo de madre? ¿Sirius Black? Sí, bueno, hubo al parecer un nuncupativo, oral, se extenderá por una suma de dinero inhumano, relaciones comerciales, carteras - Draco agitó su mano libre de moretones, con indiferencia, como si dijera que varios millones de libras que valían fortunas no era tan impresionantes.- No viejo dinero, pero recién hecho del comercio que había segregado fuera del negocio familiar.- Harry sintió su mandíbula ligeramente desbaratarse.

-¿E hizo todo eso por ti? ¿Por eso tu padre llamó? ¿Él quería que le permitas - licuarlo? -preguntó Harry, con aprensión, utilizando los términos que acababa de aprender.

-No del todo. Sirius lo encomendó a un ahijado sin nombre que estuvo esperando, pero luego murió antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera ser redefinida. Padre está tratando de llevar el asunto a los tribunales, alegando que yo soy el último de la "Noble y Antigua Casa Black ' y puedes imaginar bien lo como eso va a sonar en frente de un órgano judicial.- Los ojos grises de Draco rodaron hacia arriba brevemente, expresando su exasperación.

-¿Lady Malfoy puede impugnar esa afirmación también, no te parece?- Harry se preguntó en voz alta.

-Ella podría.- Manos pacientes frotaron sus hombros sin hacer nada, animando al chico bajito. -Pero ella no quiere tener nada que ver con eso. De hecho, ella quiere que padre no tenga nada que ver con esto tampoco y por supuesto, padre no pasará una oportunidad como esta, simplemente porque madre tiene pocos escrúpulos acerca de tomar los derechos previstos.- y casi como una idea tardía, Draco agregó.- Es una de las razones por las que están separados en este momento.

-¿S-separados?- sorprendido con la repentina noticia que se habla en actitud afectada habitual Draco, Harry débilmente tartamudeó, -¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué - ¿Cómo? -" No podía imaginar lo que Lady Malfoy debe haber sentido todo este tiempo y él nunca se dio cuenta. Él quería levantarse, para preguntar una vez más a Draco si había oído las cosas correctamente pero la mano acariciando distraídamente a lo largo de su hombro lo mantuvo hasta que se relajó. -Yo no lo sabía.- Harry murmuró débilmente.

-Lo sé. Está bien, pasó bastante en silencio el pasado verano. Madre, al menos, es más feliz en su mayor parte, y padre le prometió que no pisará Gran Bretaña sin su consentimiento.

-Ella… ¿ellos necesitan todo el canal Inglés entre ellos? -Ahora era demasiado para comprender. Harry se apartó de los brazos de Draco para observar con fijeza al rubio, incrédulo, tratando de averiguar si Draco se estaba burlando de él.

No estaba. -La familia Malfoy es originalmente de ascendencia francesa. Madre consideró más apropiado.

"Lady Malfoy está divorciada... y Harry no había sido consciente de ello. No estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirse por la disparidad marital entre sus tutores y parte de él esperó que las otras razones para alimentar su separación no fuera de ninguna manera su presencia. -No quise… Lo siento, Draco. - Harry susurró mientras su barbilla se curvaba hacia abajo mientras azuzaba el borde de las mangas con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Mis padres pueden cuidar de sí mismos.

–Yo… Lo siento.- sintiendo el cambio de conversación más por el tono de voz de Draco que por el perpetuo ceño adornando los delgados, labios pálidos, Harry se acercó. Apoyó las manos contra el pecho de Draco, sentado entre las largas piernas de corredor, y en gran medida levantó los ojos para que quedaran atrapados en la línea de la aguda mirada de Draco. No podía - estaba tan desolado. -¿Estas… Te he estado evitando.

-Sí, aunque parezca extraño, me di cuenta.

-Lo siento mucho.- y entonces ya era demasiado duro para detener el flujo de disculpas. Él no podía sostener nada a cambio y el torrente de palabras y frases que se habían disparado sus principales dudas giraban en la superficie mientras relataba el argumento de Hermione después del partido de rugby. Podría haber jurado que no tuvo mucho sentido en esos minutos susurrados - eludiendo el problema de su tío Vernon - pero estuvo Draco sentado, inmóvil, mientras escuchaba la confesión de Harry. Al final de ello, Draco dio un suspiro de cansancio luego ahuecó el dorso de las manos delgadas de Harry que seguían presionándose contra su pecho.

-No puedes mantener este tipo de cosas a ti mismo. No funciona de esa manera. Dime, por favor-pidió Draco, engatusó con su voz baja, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sosteniendo la mano de Harry cerca de su izquierda, y Harry estrechamente podía contar con los latidos gemelos del corazón firme bajo sus dedos. -La próxima vez, sea lo que sea… dime.- De alguna manera, el suave murmullo de Draco envolvió los hombros de Harry con la culpa y se estrecharon con el peso de la misma. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que a Draco no le importaba?¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar de esta manera?

Siempre tan suavemente, susurró Draco su nombre, alcanzando con una mano cálida a levantar la barbilla. -Debería haberlo preguntado antes, pero… ¿de verdad … ¿Quieres con honestidad estar conmigo?- Harry no podía pensar en responder a la incertidumbre de Draco con palabras. Se inclinó hacia al frente el resto del camino y se abrazó al adolescente más alto estrechamente, reprendiéndose por poner una expresión de dolor en el rubio que era tan seguro de sí mismo por lo general y, sin embargo Harry estaba feliz de escuchar inconscientemente por último, la confesión involuntaria que había estado esperando; que Draco había estado esperando lo mismo que Harry.

-Pensé… Draco, lo siento mucho… yo sólo…- pero Harry no podía decir que tenía miedo de algo que él sabía, no se atrevía a explicar.

–Ya no duermo con Pansy. No lo he hecho desde entonces.- Draco dio una pausa dolorosa, girando en torno a las palabras- De ese momento en el que me llamaste. Eso era lo que te preocupaba, ¿no? Ten un poco de fe en mi, bebé llorón.- y Harry se echó a reír sin emitir sonido a través de su sollozo de alivio en las dulces palabras.

-Oh, Draco. - se quejó el joven espigado.- ¿Por qué siquiera te molestas conmigo? Soy siempre tan - tan estúpidamente miedoso…- No hubo una oportunidad de continuar en su auto despreciativo malhumor cuando Draco selló su boca con labios contundentes, exigiéndole que olvidara esos pensamientos tan horribles. Él nunca notó el determinado brillo en los ojos de Draco o el alcance y desesperado puño en la camisa en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, que apenas podía llegar a un acuerdo con la forma en que Draco realmente lo necesitaba. El jadeo, la succión abierta de su boca grana, la palma gruesa y ardiente acunando la mejilla que lo mantenía conectado a tierra, Draco rodeándolo, y las vertiginosas alturas de física pertenencia que Draco dio a su estructura perdida, algún día, tal vez, Harry aprendería a ser un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para aceptar la verdad de su propio valor - y que Draco lo veía como incomparable.

De forma inapelable, sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz se pusieron carmesí brillante, con dificultad para respirar en compensación. Relajado y contento, Harry topó su frente contra la piel fría de Draco y sonrió cuando sintió las manos que lo apoyaba curvarse alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y cerca de su lado. -Felices dulces dieciséis, Draco. - Harry murmuró, recordando, lánguidamente sin hueso en la estructura cálida del cuerpo de Draco envuelto a su alrededor como la más bella manta.

-Sí, bueno.-Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras, riéndose un poco cuando Harry tiró a los dos hacia abajo sobre las almohadas por un abrazo.- Ahora lo es.

o

A pesar del duro inicio, los chicos cambiaron rápidamente la dirección de todo el curso de su mañana a un día más memorable. Harry, acompañado de un silencioso Draco que mantuvo sus brazos o alguna otra parte de él enroscada alrededor del chico más menudo, pasó la mañana diciendo adiós a Cedric en las habitaciones privadas del ex muchacho de sexto. Era un poco duro el intentar ir a abrazar al graduado con Draco torpemente sosteniéndolo, pero Harry no pudo ser disuadido. Por último, cayó en cuenta entonces que ya no iba a ver a Cedric jugar al rugby, o almorzar con él, o simplemente prestarle un oído atento.

Cedric sin embargo, parecía sólo ofrecer estimulantes y alegres sonrisas, erizando el pelo de Harry de vez en cuando el estudiante más joven se puso en el camino de su embalaje de última hora. -Sí, Harry, te echaré de menos también. Ahora, ¿por qué no se sigues adelante y mantienes la puerta para mí? Malfoy y yo saldremos con mis cosas.- Alegre de ayudar, Harry se desenganchó de la mano de Draco, saltó de la cama en la que había estado contrariado, y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta principal. Esperó y esperó, y comenzó a sentirse un poco tonto después de diez minutos de la sujetar la perilla como un portero dejado de lado.

"¿Cuántas maletas tiene?" Se preguntó Harry.

Finalmente, salieron de la habitación; Cedric arrastrando un baúl con ruedas unidas a la parte inferior y Draco llevando un bolso pequeño. En la puerta, Draco arrojó la bolsa a Cedric y pareció abrirse una sonrisa forzada al anterior capitán de rugby. -Ten cuidado ahora, Diggory.- dijo Draco, chorreando algo sospechoso en su tono. Harry frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar por qué Cedric hizo una mueca y siguió intentando frotar su lado sin llegar a parecer que estaba.

-Supongo que esto es.- Harry murmuró abatido. Él no tenía especial interés en ver a Cedric en las puertas de la escuela, sabía que de modo inevitable, siempre recordaría haberle dicho adiós allí y por lo menos, si se separaron, Harry podía evitar pasar por estas habitaciones.

Cedric se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un último abrazo, manteniéndolo más tiempo que antes, mientras que con amabilidad trató de animar al más menudo. -No es para siempre, sólo recuerda eso, Harry. Y haznos un favor, ¿quieres?

-Depende del favor.-Harry contestó con descaro, sus hoyuelos se marcaron cuando Cedric se echó a reír alegremente.

-Cuida bien de ti mismo, ¿no? Eso es todo lo que pido. Y habla con Hermione en algún momento, sabes cómo es, no estaba más que…

- Siendo una amiga.- Agarrándose a la mano de Cedric una última vez, Harry lo soltó y dio un paso atrás en la presencia expectante de Draco. Dio su mejor, y radiante sonrisa como respuesta y saludó a Cedric que salió por la puerta. Donde todo estaba tranquilo y los únicos sonidos proporcionados eran los tic-tac del reloj de pulsera de Draco, el susurro del castillo, y el débil eco de las puertas de la escuela cerrándose en sonido metálico tras el último estudiante que dejó Midlothian, Harry permitió ser arrastrado en un día de sinsentido y caótico, que sólo podría crear Draco; y ellos creían, en la forma en que los amantes más jóvenes hacían, que nada podría ir mal con su tiempo compartido y que nada - ni el mundo ni el destino, ni el azar o dios, ni la enfermedad o la muerte - lo podía impedir.

.

.

**N/T: *Decir lo que se me cante: Arg. Decir lo que me dé en gana.**

***Putear: Arg. Decir palabrotas, malas palabras, maldecir, etc.**

**Aquí va la primera parte del cap. Qué pena con Cedric, che.**


	9. Chapter 7b

**DISCLAIMER: **La autora de este fanfiction, no posee cualquier cosa referente a Harry Potter, ya que pertenece a JK Rowling y a las partes interesadas; no se obtiene ningún beneficio a partir de la redacción de este fanfiction.

**Autora: TSURUSAKI EIRI**

**Resumen:** Harry se escapa de la dura realidad de vivir la vida con la familia Dursley y propiciamente es inscrito en Midlothian, Escuela de Artes y Ciencias, donde se encuentra con un cascarrabias Draco Malfoy - el joven Lord de Caer Meadhan Lodainn (Castillo Midlothian). A la luz de las velas (By candlelight) cuenta la historia de lo peligroso que es vivir en un mundo de fantasía - y que el regreso de el espejo podría ser más difícil de lo que parece al principio.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash (relación homoerótica) DMHP, AU / AR, criatura. M-PREG. Contenido no apto para menores de 17. **

**7b**

VII

_Cómo alumbraré esta vela_

Los días de verano pasaron parpadeando como las páginas del álbum de dibujos de Harry, una colección de escenas para colmar el vacío de color con pastel oleoso, pegadas con una malla rígida, y llena de pinturas líricas de la soleada lluvia amarilla, azul para el ventoso tiempo norteño, besos secretos cada noche, música idiosincrásica, y el lustre brillante que era Draco.

No hubo un momento para ser tenido en la añoranza melancólica de Cedric, o incluso Hermione, o Lady Malfoy; que había decidido después del quinto día de que Draco y Harry emularan a los Sex Pistols y cantando 'God Save the Queen "todo alrededor de la residencia, que ya era hora que ella hiciera una visita a su hermana, que estaba esperando pronto un nieto - Harry con amabilidad le explicó que era parte de su aspiración conjunta para revivir la industria musical de Gran Bretaña. Lady Malfoy con ironía pensó que la conjetura más probable eran las intenciones astutas de Draco para vestir al niño petite en ropas de cuero, sombreros de copa, sus cosméticos y simplemente escuchar la voz de Harry llenar el espacio del Castillo Midlothian, exponiendo la ingenua exuberancia de ambos . Aún así, un poco de paz en mente estaba por tener la cansada esposa de Malfoy, aunque una parte de ella estaba en verdad muy feliz de ver a sus hijos con tan altos espíritus - y nunca podría imaginar el considerar a Harry como cualquier cosa menos que su querido bebé - sentía la necesidad, por fin, de una oyente consoladora cuando se mostraba inquieta por los problemas que la plagaban y algún día pronto tendría a su Draco envuelto en ellos. Dos semanas en el verano, Lady Malfoy fue a East-Anglia, y prometió a los chicos que le preguntaría al profesor Snape para mantener los dos ojos en ellos; con lo que se quejaron desdichados - Harry, con la idea de otra deuda acumulada en su larga lista relacionada con su administrador, y Draco, que su madre estaba contra suyo y no tendría piedad de la nueva pareja con algún tiempo en solitario sin supervisión. Sin embargo, no tenían de qué preocuparse mientras que el profesor se mantuviera dentro de los cuartos de enseñanza, fuera de la vista y fuera de su mente.

Un día de julio comenzó como cualquier otro; Harry despertó a Draco para desayunar en la cocina y comentó cuando vio a la niña de la pintura saludándolo con la mano, entonces tuvieron que guardar el plan de los Sex Pistols porque no era tan divertido hacer una tonelada de ruido, si no había nadie, excepto para irritarse entre sí.

En su lugar, se fueron a dar un paseo, con la mano de Harry metida en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros de Draco. Irrumpieron en las salas comunes, lugares secretos que Harry no tenía autoridad para estar durante el año académico, el salón de enseñanza a lo largo de su viaje, aunque algunas instancias se pasaron en un silencio cómodo, hablaron de cosas que sólo ellos podían entender; viejos recuerdos que sólo ellos habían compartido nunca y su significado - su humor y la tristeza y pequeñas expresiones - conocidas sólo por Harry y Draco. A veces estuvieron los habitantes del Castillo Midlothian que se deslizaron a su alrededor y crujían para distraer al niño de cabello oscuro - los trajes en movimiento de las armaduras que le saludaron amablemente, las figuras de guirnaldas de granito a lo largo de los pilares y las entradas que revoloteaban tan ligeras como plumas mientras pasaban - y aunque Harry no quiso hablar demasiado de ellos, a Draco apenas le importaba.

"Esto es bueno», pensó Harry con un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras paseaba junto a Draco bajo la enramada que se extendía sobre el camino que conducía al otro lado del patio entre la escuela y la residencia. Cuán rápido las horas pasaron de largo para ellos. Harry se inclinó hacia el rubio, y se sintió la atención de Draco fluir hacia él. Sonriendo a la inclinación curiosa de la faz de Draco, Harry simplemente frotó su frente contra el calor en la piel del brazo de Draco, no en lo más mínimo infeliz que era toda una cabeza más corto que su compañero, ya que lo convirtió en un pilar humano perfectamente sosegado.

-¿Hecho polvo?- Preguntó Draco pero Harry negó con la cabeza mientras daba una ojeada para compartir lo que había en su mente. No llegó muy lejos con sus palabras aunque a partir del rabillo del ojo vio una cosa rara colgando entre las flores encima y por delante de ellos. Goteaba una sustancia repugnante líquida de la grieta fragmentada que podría haber sido una boca si no estuviera tan alta en su cara plana, circular, y su anillo de brillantes ojos que estaba alrededor del perímetro en un bucle. Por debajo de la boca chorreando estaba una fosa, y una vela rechoncha ubicada en el interior, con un fuego brillante verde-azul. Al principio, Harry pensó, que era una especie de linterna, ya que estaba colgada en el árbol por un fibroso, brazo delgado pero había muy abiertas faldas aleteando a su alrededor que se confundía con las otras, las normales, flores - como pétalos de una rosa. Por supuesto, Harry habría puesto cuantiosa, más atención a Draco, pero la extraña cosa tenía amigos con similares velas y bocas chorreantes, y sus ojos parpadearon escalofriantes al mismo tiempo en ondas por encima de los dos chicos, como un vertiginoso brillo de estrellas.

Totalmente en trance, Harry inquirió de vuelta.

No había nada para ser visto para su compañero sin embargo y Draco entendía suficiente los lapsos al azar de pérdida de reconocimiento de Harry para esperar las descripciones entusiastas. –Draco.- susurró Harry en el silencio, los ojos verdes intermitente muy anchos en las cosas que sólo él podía ver. Señaló hacia arriba, una mano que llegó como si fuera a tocar, pero después hizo un trompo en un círculo lento, mirando hacia arriba a su alrededor con asombro. -Son increíbles - las velas y las luces y - ¡oh! ¡Mira eso! Draco, mira - Pero Draco no podía, y al recordar las circunstancias de su situación, Harry vaciló y sus dulces rasgos entusiasmados cayeron con tristeza.

–Espera.- dijo Draco. -Espera aquí.- y Harry se quedó de pie, un poco confuso, en medio de la ruta mientras Draco se apuraba de nuevo a su casa con paso firme. Fuera lo que fuera el rubio se fue a hacer, tomó un poco más que unos minutos, y pronto Harry pudo ver correr a Draco que volvía con cuadernos de dibujo y lápices en la mano. Adaptándose a la idea, Harry olvidó su decepción al recibir uno de los cuadernos y lápices.

-Aunque no soy bueno.- Se sentaron sobre los adoquines, arrastrando los pies alrededor hasta que finalmente Draco se posicionó sobre su espalda con su jumper doblado en capas como una almohada y la cabeza de Harry sobre su pecho. -¿Qué vas a dibujar?- Harry entrometidamente preguntó con curiosidad encantada cuando Draco desairó su pregunta.

-Ya lo verás. Ahora manos a la obra, no voy a estar aquí todo el día para la comodidad de su Majestad.- Sonriendo, Harry asomó la punta del lápiz a lo largo de las costillas de Draco hasta que el rubio se retorció y se echó a reír al fin. Pronto se deslizaron en un silencio tranquilo, rodeado por la lenta luz mortecina, el susurro del viento de la tarde y el rascado de plomo contra el papel grueso de arte.

-¿Draco? -Harry sintió la resonancia por debajo de él cuando Draco tarareaba y el peso de agudos, ojos grises que le miraban de la forma más intuitiva. En suaves, cubridores movimientos, Harry dibujó la forma de los pétalos, la grieta abierta, los ojos y la boca y la vela. - ¿Crees que es extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las cosas. ¿Crees que es extraño? Quiero decir, nadie más parece a verlas.

Draco no dudó más de un latido del corazón. -Sí,-respondió. -Hasta que llegaste tú.

Con la esperanza de que debiera haber más de ello, Harry terminó su boceto y se volvió hacia Draco correctamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el fuerte rubio y apoyó su mejilla sobre su nido caliente de camisa y piel. -¿Y después?- Harry le pidió.

- Y entonces no importó.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Harry, con la boca fruncida de duda.

-Sí. Ahora, ¿terminaste?

-Sip, ¡terminé!- él se levantó para recuperar el dibujo y lo pasó a lo largo de Draco - que había doblado su propio boceto con eficacia por lo que Harry no podía colar un vistazo a lo que el rubio había dibujado, que sin duda sería una imagen muy bonita, ya que sólo Draco podría tener un talento en todas las cosas como tal.

-Muy bien, vamos a echar un vistazo. Los ojos grises examinaron el título, La Flor que Ve, leyó, y allí estaba, una muy pobremente flor dibujada con una vela chorreante en el medio, pequeños círculos que Harry etiquetó con la palabra "ojos" alrededor del borde, y una línea caídos por encima del cual él escribió "boca" en la parte superior. -¿Supongo que podrías haberlo redactado mejor?

-Nope. Es perfecto de esta manera – lo habría hecho demasiado realista, y entonces ya no sería tan bonita. ¿Puedo ver tu dibujo?

-Todavía no. - Draco puso abajo el dibujo de Harry y empujó de nuevo a Harry en su posición anterior. -Trata de no moverte.- Volvió a su cuaderno y cada vez y luego también, miró hacia Harry, tratando de no sonreír a sabiendas, en el tinte rojizo que se elevaba sobre la superficie de las pálidas mejillas de Harry.

Hubo, en algunas partes, inquietud en la mente del muchacho de cabello oscuro el ser visto con tanta atención y, sin embargo un repiqueteo placentero para cada turno de ojos grises entre el papel y él mismo. Parecía imposible que Harry apartara la vista de Draco, aunque forzó la vista y estaba ligeramente incómodo cuando los marcos de las gafas se presionaron en sus pómulos. Aunque Draco –una reflexión de Hermione que comentó una vez, no era particularmente tan atractivo como los hombres brillantes en la pantalla de plata, o los anuncios de perfumes, o los modelos en las revistas de chicas - poseía una belleza para él, que Harry admiraba, tenía una ceja que podría ser demasiado amplia y orientada y que aún expresaba sus sentimientos en volúmenes, un rostro que parecía severo y estrecho cuando no lo era y rara vez sonreía, y era todo altura, de longitud atlética. Estaba esa nariz; delgada y su puente ligeramente abollado cuando Ron se lo había roto una vez en una pelea que Draco había comenzado, sin embargo, Harry se sintió tentado siempre, incluso en ese mismo momento, para recorrer sus dedos sobre ella. Draco era el ser físico que él, pensó Harry, nunca podría considerar en alcanzar en que se movía con seguridad y confianza, y a pesar de ello, él no quería. Ahora no, al menos, que Draco estaba a su lado.

-Ya estamos.- anunció Draco, que finalizó. Se le dio un codazo a Harry y se sentaron con Harry entre las piernas largas del rubio, mientras estudiaba el retrato colocado en sus manos. Un relámpago de decepción estalló; había imaginado que Draco pudo haber estado dibujándolo, pero esto era demasiado hermoso. No era nada como él. El dibujo era de un retrato natural, tan real como una foto en blanco y negro, de una persona que parecía muy joven y sin género para Harry dibujado en un ángulo. Cada rizo de pelo oscuro y brillante con el color de la mina de lápiz, sus características sonreían de buen humor, y los ojos estaban protegidos por unas pestañas recatadas y perfectamente en forma de fundas. Las manos extendidas hacia arriba, una oreja pequeña, finamente cincelada parecía capturar el enfoque de la imagen y Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que la persona estaba acostada y que Draco la obtuvo desde el mismo punto de vista exactamente en el que había estado. Podría haber sido un retrato de él, pero Harry estaba tan seguro de que no lo era.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Harry en voz baja, sin embargo, asombrado por el talento de Draco.

Draco hizo un sonido de exasperación, como si insultados por un pobre veredicto. -Eres tú, bebé llorón.- No había nada para qué, pero empezó a reír al ver la expresión sorprendida del muchacho más joven. -La verdad-suspiró Draco mientras se carcajeaba e inclinó en silencio sus cabezas juntas.- Me preguntaste por qué me molesto contigo, hace unas semanas, y aquí está.- Harry trazaba con los dedos el dibujo, los ojos señalaban a la persona que acababa de reconocer con envidia ser una belleza. La mano de Draco cazó la parte posterior de su cabeza, alisando el pelo entre las almohadillas de los dedos gruesos. -No, no el dibujo. Tú.- doblándose ligeramente y en un ángulo diminuto, Draco besó los labios dulcemente. -Quién eres, cómo eres. Todo lo que te define para mí.- y Harry podía pensar en nada más que la sensación de la boca de Draco en contra de la suya, la fortaleza enroscada junto a su cabeza y la nuca de su cuello.

Hubiera sido otro de sus momentos sin descanso en la respiración, la alimentación, el vivir era algo de lo que se olvidaron. Podría haber incluso escalar fuera del control de Harry al tiempo que las manos de Draco le recorrían debajo de su camisa y jugaban con su vientre nerviosamente hundido, contando sus costillas, la espina dorsal y se zambullían en la parte baja de la espalda; podría haber, si no fuera por la flagrante voz alta que los interrumpió.

–Draco.- dijo la intrusa indeseable y Harry trató de apartarse a toda prisa al reconocer a la otra estudiante que había hecho estallar de alguna manera a la existencia, elevándose allí mismo sobre ellos. Pansy, hija de la muy estimada familia Parkinson, de alguna manera mágica se materializó en todo su magnificencia; el pelo corto recortado en rizos negros, su forma delicada cubierta con un vestido Dorothy Perkins de brocado de oro apenas alcanzaba la mitad del camino de sus rodillas, y Harry estaba al tanto tan sólo porque era algo por lo que Hermione gemía y se quejaba ampliamente por ser demasiado caras. Ella no prestó atención a Harry - de hecho, era probable que Harry fuera tan invisible para ella como las criaturas que podía ver eran para Pansy. Haciendo caso omiso de todas las sutilezas cordiales, ella objetó a Draco. -¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.- exigió Pansy - una explicación, una disculpa, lo que fuera, Harry no podía saber que ella esperaba que Draco desechara a Harry como la mugre que ella pensaba que él era.

Draco no estaba en lo más mínimo atemorizado por encontrarse en tal situación comprometedora. Parecía sólo un poco sorprendido, sobre todo, él fruncía el ceño, y Pansy no estaba menos acostumbrado al veneno del heredero Malfoy. -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Marcus. - ella dijo.

-¿Hiciste que cortara su breve descanso sólo para poder volar desde Atenas hasta aquí?- El cejo de Draco se ladeó casi con admiración, como si la directiva de Pansy era algo para ser admirado. -Dice algo acerca de Flint, ¿no?- agregó sugestivamente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco alarmantes, y así, en los esfuerzos de Harry para dispersar la explosión que estaba seguro de venir, él se acercó para atraer a Draco pero en ese preciso instante, una mano de piel suave lo sacudió para alejarlo. Harry, en reflejo, acunó su mano cerca suyo mientras miraba a la muchacha con ojos espantados, y era difícil imaginar que Pansy parecía verlo de vuelta de la misma manera. Si fuera que lamentara haber tocado a otra persona con tanta rudeza y vilmente como pensó Harry, Draco podría haberla perdonado, pero el blondo conocía mejor a Pansy y rara vez ibas a encontrarla en cualquier estado de disculpa. Bruscamente, se puso de pie y enganchó sus muñecas mientras él la llevó a rastras. – Vuelve adentro.- dijo Draco a Harry, que seguía sentado desolado en el empedrado. –Harry.- y esa suave pausa apremiante empujó al muchacho de cabello oscuro de su silencio: -No pasará mucho tiempo.

Ojos verdes contemplaron, por largos momentos, como su clara, luz principesca fue atraída, por la princesa proverbial y nada menos. La decencia y la confianza dictaban que debía quedarse y hacer lo que Draco le había pedido - ordenado a él - aunque ni la decencia ni la confianza tenían que ver con la curiosidad morbosa de Harry para enfrentarse y el miedo pavoroso de que Pansy le quitaría la única persona que Harry quizás nunca viviría con satisfacción sin que le diera la fuerza en sus piernas para seguirlo.

o

La pareja entró en una sala común y Harry podía oír el tono de voz indiferente de Draco por la puerta corpulenta. Nada más se oía, así eran sólo arrebatos y palabrerías que podía captar. -¡No tengo miedo de mi padre! -Draco dijo en un momento dado.-Tampoco tengo miedo de ti.- Hubo demasiadas pausas silenciosas para dar sentido a las cosas, pero entonces oyó el súbito grito del rubio.- La puta… ¡Cállate!- dijo Draco, y el ruido de los muebles de madera rasparon el piso.

"¡Lo está lastimando!"Pensó Harry, alarmado y casi prácticamente, arrancó la puerta abierta, pero los sonidos comenzaron confusamente a cambiar de una pelea a algo muy diferente. ¿Debería impulsarse todavía? Se preguntó en su indecisión, pero él no quería a tener Draco enojado con él, y por otra parte, ¿qué pasaba si Draco necesitara su ayuda? La elección fue arrancada de él cuando un olvidado profesor Snape caminó hacia él desde atrás y papeles se esparcieron a su alrededor.

-¡Potter!- el profesor le gritó con furia, echando humo a través de las hojas revoloteando hacia el muchacho más menudo ahora tirado en el suelo. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo de pie en mi camino?- Los extraños sonidos de la sala común volvieron a cambiar a cosas ahora traqueteando ruidosamente en el interior, capturando la aireada atención del profesor Snape. Completamente convencido de que Harry estaba tramando algo enfurruñado fuera de lo que debería ser una habitación vacía, el profesor desencajó la puerta abierta, dispuesto a descargar su virulencia en los objetivos confiados. Él sin embargo, no hizo nada parecido. El hombre mayor estaba alarmantemente pálido un segundo - y Harry podía oír un gemido súbito estirando la palabra 'mierda' como una plegaria - entonces en el próximo segundo estaba un rojo inquietante contra la piel pálida. Harry se habría quedado, arraigado como estaba en el lío de papeles y ruidos confusos, hasta que oyó el inconfundible ruido de tragar y el tirar de piel contra piel húmeda.

No esperó mucho más, pero corrió ciegamente con todas sus fuerzas lejos del profesor, de Pansy y Draco.

o

-¡Escúchame de una puta vez!

La noche se había deslizado por último y los muchachos estaban en su habitación compartida mientras Draco, más allá de la persuasiva etapa de suplicas, gritó al bulto que era Harry escondido bajo el edredón en el segundo nivel. -¡No quiero! -Harry gritó de vuelta al tiempo que hizo a un lado sus sábanas - o mejor dicho, las viejas sábanas de Draco - y miró al rubio en la tenue luz, arrojando a Draco a la vista de sus brillantes, ojos verdes. -¿Qué hay que explicar? No soy estúpido, ¿vale? ¡La estabas besando!

–No… bueno puedes llamarlo así, supongo.- murmuró Draco, acobardado por la - por todo lo que cruzó la cara de Harry; la ira y la incredulidad, y el puro auto-desprecio que se convirtió en una acusación contra Draco. -Por favor-intentó de nuevo.-Por favor, Harry.

– ¡No quiero! Y no puedes dormir aquí…

-Pero ésta -

-¡No puedes! Así que vete.- Harry rompió en un sollozo, amortiguándose así mismo con las sábanas de nuevo. Cuando no oyó moverse a Draco, casi gritó: -¡Fuera, tú mentiroso! - y fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada. Oh, pero no debería - y de nuevo, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Harry se sentía demasiado cansado para considerar apropiadamente las cosas. Durmió en su ira e inconsciente, agonizante autoestima ya que Draco podía haberle mentido. Todo ello - todo era una mentira. Todo, todo, todo…

o

Soñando otra vez, durmiendo - en los días apáticos que se colaron por delante de suyo, mientras él y Draco no hablaban ni se mantenían en la presencia del otro - Harry se apoyó contra la puerta de la antigua habitación de prefecto de Cedric -. El pesado y ridículo calor de la tarde le hizo desplomarse, su libro se cayó de sus manos de plomo y sudaba a través de sus pantalones cortos y camiseta, silbando palabras en su sueño; y lo rodearon, estos hombres sin rostro, soñaba en las pesadillas enrevesadas que le rondaban fuera de la protectora defensa de la compañía de Draco. –Mamar.- dijeron a coro, mientras se arrodillaba, ciego, en el centro de su carcelero círculo – Dilo, muchacho. ¡Dilo!

No podía. Sacudiendo la cabeza y llorando levemente, cansado y débil e inútil, Harry no podía decirlo; no cuando se sentía sucio para él. Se sentía incorrecto. -¡Dilo!- le gritaron al niño - aún con sólo quince en su edad física. Luego se apoderaron de su cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo empujaron hacia adelante, y hasta en sueños había dolor. -¡Dilo ahora!

– Ma-mamar.- Harry se rindió y su culpabilidad tumultuosa repentina le habría empujado a la vigilia, si no fuera por el Sr. Riddle, que se paseaba en sus sueños e hizo que la gente sin rostro desapareciera en una nube de colores brumosos. La mano del hombre adusto se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca y le ayudó a levantarse, el toque regresó la vista de Harry hacia él y Harry nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de ver al hombre que vivía en el espejo - en el resplandor de todas las llamas y las aguas.

-Señor Riddle.- Harry sollozó, cayendo en el abrazo de bienvenida. - Odio aquí.- confesó Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí, niño mío-respondió el señor Riddle de una manera reconfortante. Tiernas, amables palmaditas alisaron su pelo revuelto. -Ahora, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Dónde vamos?- Harry se encontró preguntando al tiempo que el señor Riddle le guiaba hacia al frente en su sueño.

- A algún lugar que te va a gustar.- Eso hizo sonreír a Harry y no pensó que algo podía ir mal en un sitio tan maravilloso. Enamorado con los sentimientos de felicidad repentina que irrumpían a través de él, Harry siguió al anciano caballero e hizo lo que le dijo. Caminaron en su mundo blanco, este claro de luminosa nada, y pescó un pequeño palo, del tamaño de su palma de cera del piso cuando lo cruzaron, y pronto, su viaje llegó a su fin porque allí había un muro de altos espejos - recordando a Harry de otros parecidos, en el estudio de baile del castillo. Se vio en la reflexión - el falso contraste entre su cabello oscuro, labios rojos vino y de los ojos resentidos contra la palidez de su piel - aunque, del Sr. Riddle, no había ni rastro sin embargo, el hombre estaba de pie junto a él. -Si enciendes la vela, entonces puedo llevarte allí.- dijo Riddle.

-Pero ¿cómo la alumbro, señor?

El Sr. Riddle parecía perplejo por la pregunta tanto como Harry estaba en la idea de comenzar un fuego sin fósforos. Se quedaron mirando al palo de cera - blanca como Harry – asida inocentemente en las manos del niño y si Harry hubiera echado un vistazo para arriba, él podría haber visto el grito de furia absoluta esperando a dar bandazos de los labios refunfuñones del Sr. Riddle.

Como si le dijeran, Harry simplemente levantó la vista para ver al profesor Snape examinándole de reojo. Él parpadeó, sorprendido, y se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que el mundo blanco había desaparecido y también lo era su sueño, y Harry se quedó con una vela en la mano, estúpidamente de pie delante de los espejos en la iluminación fluorescente del estudio de baile. " ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? 'Harry se preguntó en la confusión, señalando que estaba oscuro en el exterior por las ventanas y que tenía frío en sus ropas húmedas.

El Profesor Snape, que tenía la apariencia de un hombre atormentado, lucía dispuesto a punto de atacar a Harry en una serie de abusos verbales, o hundirse, en un ataque de apoplejía, pero otra voz lo cortó antes que él, solicitando preocupada.- Severus, ¿lo encontraste ? -Draco se precipitó al panorama - el pelo salvaje y los ojos grises desorbitados como dardos en todas direcciones hasta que aterrizó en Harry. -¡Gracias a Dios!- Ni una sola vez pensando en su altercado, Draco se tambaleó hacia delante y envolvió a Harry en un fuerte abrazo – la mano de Harry perdió su control sobre la vela de cera, e inhaló profundamente el aroma de Draco - familiar, añorado y extrañamente…

-Hueles a humo.- dijo Harry, finalmente se dio cuenta de las ropas chamuscadas, la tonalidad de la piel enrojecida de Draco, y el hollín que tiznaba sus rasgos.

-Sus habitaciones estaban en llamas.- enunció el Profesor Snape en su tono lacónico.

-Pensé… Estaba tan seguro…- Draco jadeó contra su garganta, su cara excavando en la nuca del cuello de Harry. Nunca había visto, ni sentido temblar tanto a Draco. -Estás a salvo. - dijo entre dientes en una letanía, meciendo el cuerpo de Harry mientras se balanceaba; reconfortándose así mismo tanto como trataba de consolar al muchacho espigado. - Ahora estás a salvo, s'todo lo que importa, que estés a salvo.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido realmente, pero no podía encogerse de hombros cuando era obvio que Draco lo necesitaba para tranquilizar al rubio en ese momento. Harry, que nunca había sido un niño sin sentimientos, se aferró a Draco tan firme como el chico más alto lo sostenía, ablandando el cuello tenso y torpemente frotando la espalda rígida inclinada tan compacta como una cuerda de arco. Todo se tornó demasiado cuando sintió el significativo goteo de lágrimas sobre su cuello y oyó las apenas perceptibles disculpas derramadas en su piel, del cuerpo inclinado de Draco, ¿y qué monstruoso sería de él retener su ira en contra del error de Draco?

Apretando los hombros que podía alcanzar y presionándose contra el rubio tembloroso, Harry compartió la disculpa de Draco, expresándolo en su contacto. Suspiró cuando sintió desenrollarse la tensión de Draco y cayeron en un montón literal en el piso, mientras Harry estaba demasiado cansado para soportar el peso de Draco, jadeando y expresando su alivio en una carcajada sin aliento.

El Profesor Snape, a su vez, pensaba en la vista de los muchachos en una maraña de piernas sudorosas como un momento de locura increíble. No iba a decir que él se había asustado casi de gravedad, cuando fu el primero en encontrar al chico de pelo oscuro mirando vidriosamente al espejo con una vela en la mano – un déjà vu sólo puede ir tan lejos como para volver a crear una memoria de hace tanto tiempo, recordando a una mujer con el pelo largo de color grana que se ensortijaba alrededor de su estampa, en avanzado estado de gestación - o la histeria en la que había estado su ahijado cuando el muchacho llegó gritando acerca de un incendio. -Pongan fin esta insubordinación.- insistió.-Ambos van a quedarse conmigo en mi casa, no sea que uno de ustedes muera bajo mi vigilancia.- El profesor nunca había estado más seguro de una mala decisión, sobre todo cuando el niño Potter le sonrió desde debajo de los brazos de su ahijado.

-¡Draco!- Harry dijo entusiasmado.- ¡Vamos a ver la casa del profesor Snape!

-¡Qué alegría!- y con esta respuesta sarcástica, Harry se alegró de saber que Draco estaba muy lentamente volviendo a su habitual personalidad- menos temerosa y ansiosa para su gusto. Draco nunca debería tener que ser de esa manera a causa suya, no otra vez, y para sí mismo, mientras Harry ganaba un abrazo de la masa de tendones por encima de él, prometió que nunca tendría una pelea con Draco de nuevo, o lo preocuparía, o heriría de cualquier manera. Tal ingenuidad sólo podía venir de los jóvenes, ya que todas las relaciones deben tener sus curvas cíclicas, pero Harry estaba tan seguro - y en verdad, se dio cuenta que así como Draco era su luz en la oscuridad, había partes de Draco que eran tan débiles y temerosas como él era, y por eso Harry comenzó a ver lo que Draco había pensado todo el tiempo; que el suyo era un sentimiento de igualdad;

Era, aprendió Harry, amor – el más bondadoso, comienzos profundos de sus raíces aferrándose y bordando sus corazones en un solo - y él lo protegería lo mejor que su diminuta existencia pudiera, en comparación con el buque que era Draco y la piscina de agua caliente de sus sentimientos, lo mejor que pudiera.

.

**.**

**NOTAS:**

**Pas de touché: No tocar, frase utilizada en esgrima para refutar los resultados del oponente.**

**Sex Pistols: Banda inglesa de punk-rock de los años 70, la canción que se menciona habla contra el conformismo social.**


End file.
